Chances Worth Taking
by kakkn
Summary: Inuyasha saved Kagome from a demon that had kidnapped her, a year later neither of one can forget the other. Are their worlds to far apart or will fate line up chances to lead them to each other? A continuation of the story Chance. A/U. Everyone is a little bit out of character. Rated T for language and violence, rating may change.
1. Even after a year

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read Chance. It was my first fanfiction so the fact anyone liked it is awesome to me! This one will be more chapters and will pick up a year later from Inu and Kagome's run in. There will also be more of our favorite characters in it. To get it out of the way now, no Kikyou will not be in this one. There will be a back story involving her eventually but she's not getting a main roll. I am still trying to figure out this whole thing so bear with me please! Thanks again.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Inuyahsa's thoughts and Kagome's thoughts_

Chapter one: Even after a year...

The sunset was bleeding across the sky, clashing with the deep blue sheet of night that was falling turning the clouds a sickly purple. Cars and people milled around on the streets below completely unaware of the dangers that sat above them or moved among them. They were happy to act like their worlds were in perfect order. Smiling and waving talking about the weather, their day, their children. It all made Inuyasha scoff. They had no idea of the war happening in the alleys they passed or the dark streets they avoided.

_"Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

Her soft voice still rang in his ears even after a year. No amount of nothing had washed his memory of the girl he saved. Inuyasha had taken one of the biggest chances of his life saving her and taking her to the police station. She had seen his face, knew his name, if she had told the police all she known he would have definitely had trouble. Thanks to the money his family had and the fact he wasn't flashy with his crimes, Inuyasha was not a well-known name with the police minus a few rich boy stunts early in high school.

If she would have given a description they would have been lead to him and his older brother. Sesshomaru would have been cleared no matter how far they would dig but him...well if they wanted to know bad enough they would find something, he was too active to think other wise. But here he sat, on top of his new headquarters, a year later and still free. His golden eyes gazed at the fading light from the sun, the sky grew increasingly dark as stars tried their best to be seen over the bright lights of the bustling city a few blocks away.

There was things to be done but he had no desire for the war anymore. Swinging his leg over the side of the building as he leaned on the roofs a/c unit he sat quietly letting his mind race around while the machine hummed against his back. The sun took its last longing look at the world before going to bed for the night and slowly the lingering light faded as well.

_"Kagome...where are you tonight? How far away is your world from mine?"_

The final sliver of the moon began to rise as his mind ran off with him. Inuyasha couldn't put a finger on what it had been about that woman who had made his mind wander to her when he was alone. He had wanted to find her, lean more about her. The gang he ran had the resources to do it but he couldn't bring himself to give the order. A clawed hand ran through his silver hair as he leaned an arm on a bent knee.

_"I guess in the end it doesn't matter. There's a war to be fought and she doesn't need to need to be dragged into this._

_Keh, like she'd even want to be bothered by me anyways."_

To his surprise the other sides of his conscienceness had nothing to say. At first his demon had raged on and on about wanting the girl back and to his dismay the human side had agreed for the most part. Eventually they both stopped trying to sway him and let him think in piece. The decision firm in his mind and no part of him fighting about it, Inuyasha rose from his perch. Same as many other nights he left his thoughts of the woman, who drew such longing from him, there on the roof. Bending his knees than releasing his coiled muscles he bound to the door at the far end of the black tar roof. It opened easily revealing a stairwell with bad fluorescent lighting. Techno from the club vibrated the walls all around. The hanyou tucked his ears down as close to skull as they could go to lessen the noise as it grew while he descended the stairs.

The medal door at the end of the stairs lead to the top floor hallway where his half-brother's office was. Having no reason to want to see the bastard, Inuyasha passed it by on his way to the private elevator. He stepped into the elevator, poking the button for the first floor that was the club scene. The elevator passed two other floors that held Sesshomaru's investment corporations which functioned during the day. What could he say his brother, like his old man, had a head for numbers. Sure he had the same easy with numbers, stock projections, all that shit, but he found he liked to use the skill for projecting enemy movements.

A smirk played at his lips as his mind ran over the shock on Kagura's face when his team had shown up at her latest drug exchange. No matter how many time Naraku tried to change locations, dates, even dealer, Inuyasha and his gang had been able to counter one way or another. They had been winning the war, gaining on Naraku. That was until four months ago. The drug deal involving Kagura had been pure luck but he wouldn't tell a soul that truth. All of a sudden Naraku had grabbed the upper hand somehow. No one knew how. Word was the spider had gotten his hands on a seer, but no body could say for sure.

The elevator opened to a frowning half-demon, who looked about to punch someone to death. He stepped into his office as the elevator doors closed behind him. The carpet was black and tight weave so the wear from the foot traffic wouldn't show easily. The walls were a dark red, not quite blood red but close. Except for the wall directly across from the elevator, it was solid glass. Deep golden colored furniture littered the office space with a large wooden coffee table in the middle of it all. Inuyahsa had allowed Sesshomaru's mate to be in charge of the room. Frankly he didn't care but Rin insisted that to look like an upstanding club owner his office had to look the part. Inuyasha didn't believe it would matter but he let he have her way and she had been thrilled.

Walking over to the glass he looked out on the floor, listening to the dulled pulse of the music. Lust and debauchery where everywhere in the place fueled by under the table drugs, excessive amounts of alcohol and loud suggestive music. His members were working the floor as bouncers, bartenders, D.J., some where even on the dance floor as props looking for anyone who could provide information they needed. Inuyasha watched over all the little things happening on the floor beneath him as the night slowly moved on.

The door to the office opened softly behind him and closed just the same stopping his observations. Inuyasha didn't turn around instead looking into the glass to see who was going to bother him. He wasn't surprised it was Miroku, his second in command. Miroku was around the as age as Inu's human appearance, twenty-five if he wasn't mistaken. Miroku had been his friend since the monk was sixteen when they ran in Sesshomaru's gang. The man was good at a number of things but at six foot, with thick black hair that he gathered in a short pony tail and strange violet eyes, he fancied his greatest skill was with women.

"What is it, Miroku?" My voice was graveled not with anger as much as the tiredness that my mind had on days like this.

"There's word that Naraku is investing in a company front. Not like our's but something more uptown. Which isn't clear yet but that could be his new way of moving and receiving the good he usually does." Miroku dropped himself on one of the couches laying so he was facing the glass and me.

"What the fuck does it matter if we don't know exactly what kind of company?" I growled pounding my fist to the window. It vibrated in protest but didn't even spiderweb. "Spiderweb." I whispered looking at the place my first had collided with the window.

"Spiderweb?" Miroku asked as he laid his head back. "That's demon proof glass of course there's not a spiderweb."

"Naraku you fucktard!" I shouted at him in irritation.

Miroku cracked an eye open at me with and eyebrow raised. "What about him? I know it pisses you off that we don't have more information but we're doing our fucking best."

I wanted to lunge at the bastard and shake him until he understood the way I did but instead I settled for flipping the couch over so that he was jolted to the floor and rolled into the wall. "I need Shippou to draw up everywhere we have caught Naraku and everywhere we have been too late for the last, I don't know, nine months maybe a year. When he is done I want to know."

Miroku just laid there on the black carpet next to the tousled gold couch, looking at me like I had lost my mind. "NOW!" I growled out and my second was on his feet and out the door.

On the other side of town in a modest apartment a woman sat on her balcony with a sketch pad abandoned in her lap. She rested the back of her dark head of hair against the top of the chair as she sat with her eyes closed. It was another one of those nights, he was there watching just behind her lids.

"KAGOME?" A voice rang through her apartment followed by the sound of the front door closing. Kagome knew it was only her best friend. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were fifteen, they had gone to the same high school, college and now worked in the same office.

Sango was a little taller standing around five foot seven inches where as Kagome was an average five foot five inches. Sango also had beautiful dark brown hair hung around the middle of her back matching her deep brown eyes.

"Out here, Sango." The woman called back as she closed the book and placed it on the low table that sat between the two chairs on the balcony.

"What are you do-" The woman named Sango stopped herself as she caught sight of the sketch book. Swiftly she grabbed it up before her friend could protest. "So, it is one of those nights, hmm? What new drawing do we have?"

Sango giggled as she flipped through the pages. Most she had seen either by grabbing the book or from Kagome actually showing her. They were all of the mystery man who had saved Kagome from the demon in some dark alley. Kagome was a wonderful artist Sango had to admit but every picture left out one major detail of the man...his face. Kagome never drew his face though Sango was sure that her friend remembered it clear as day.

The page flipped over to the last drawing and Sango's laughter halted. There on the page staring back at her were the most captivating pair of dark gold eyes she had ever seen. She had to drag her gaze from the picture in front of her to look at Kagome.

Kagome was gazing out over the city, the lights, the people, the noise, the endlessness of it all. Somewhere out there was this man who had helped her, infuriated her and all in all saved her. He had taken a chance entering that alley and a bigger chance letting her go to the police after basically telling her he was a bad guy too. She didn't feel like he was though, she had felt like he had a good heart or else why bother with her?

_"Inuyasha...What are you doing now?"_

The dark haired girl sighed and turned back to her friend who was glancing between her and the picture she had drawn. Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She tried for the first few weeks while trying to erase the entire experience but soon found she didn't want to forget him. At first she chalked it up to tramia, he had saved her after all. Once Sango found out about the drawings she told Kagome that it was probably the good girls like bad boys thing. Kagome had laughed but there was a good chance she had a crush on the hooded demon that had saved her.

"Earth to, Kagome? Are you there Kagome?" Sango snapped her fingers a the dazed woman and waved her hand in front of those frozen blue eyes. "Hey, sweety you alright?"

"Oh!" Kagome blinked a few times at the concern in her friend's voice then turning her face back to the sprawling city answered softly,"Yea, San, I'm fine just lost in thought that's all.". Drawing her feet up in the chair she crossed her arms over her knees and rested her chin on them watching for things she didn't know how to find.

"You wanna talk?" Sango sat herself down in the other chair on the balcony. The truth was she worried about Kagome. What had happened had been something terrible but what worried her was her friend infatuation with the person who saved her.

"I don't know what I can say that you haven't already heard or what wouldn't make you think I'm crazy." Kagome closed her eyes listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Sango watched her friends eyes flutter shut and a half smile formed on her lips. Looking back at the eyes on the page she realized what Kagome had done. "You drew _his_ eyes."

"Yes, I did." Was the nearly inaudibly answer received. "I just wanted to look at them again outside of my mind." She said the guilt thick in her voice.

Sango stood up abruptly and looked at her watch. "Alright, Moppy Molly, we are not going to sit here and think about mister mysterious. It's been a year, Kagome, time to move on with life!" She announce.

"I don't know, Sango." Kagome said looking cautiously into the night, "It's getting late."

"Kagome, it has been a year now. One whole year today. You've played it safe, you have left for work the same time heavy traffic starts and you are always home before it's dark. That's...okay...I guess, but you haven't gone out and had fun not even once." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged the reluctant girl back into her own apartment. "There's a new club that opened like a couple of weeks ago or so. Now, don't freak out but it is close to the warehouse district." The mention of that side of town instantly filled Kagome's eyes with worry but Sango didn't want her to find a way out of going out. "I think it will be good for you to go because it will show you that you don't need to be scared the rest of your life. Tons of people will be down there and I'll be with you." Sango thrust her thumb at herself to emphasize her point.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sango's swell of pride. Her brunette friend was descended from demon slayers and since demons still roamed the world she was a modern-day licensed slayer. For the first time that night Kagome notice that Sango was dressed up. Her long brown hair pulled high in a flowing ponytail. She wore a black halter dress that stopped five maybe six inches above her knees with sexy dark pink open toe heels. When she moved the dress gave off a pink sheen Kagome noticed matched the pink eyeshadow her friend was sporting.

Sango noticed her friends stares and halted her rummaging through the closet in front of her. Wearing a small but happy smile she walked over to Kagome.

"Everything will be great. I promise, just a little drinking, a little dancing, and maybe a little flirting." San gave her friend a wink as she walked back to the closet pulling out a short dark green skirt and white blouse with red roses that trailed up the side and would curve around her right breast. "Put this on. Then off we go to the Half-Demon!"

Kagome couldn't stop her mouth from gaping open as she grasp the clothes Sango handed her. Her mind scrambling for how to stay calm in a club sure to be full of demons. The other woman never noticed her friends reaction as she flittered out of the room to call a cab to pick the up for a much deserved night out.

**A/N: Ok so here it is the first chapter. This story will be on monthly updates, sooner if it works out that way but hopefully not less though. To clear it up now all the characters will have their baseline personalities but, as I'm sure y'all can tell by Inuyasha, they will as be more mature in lots of ways (maybe not Miroku heehee). Also I have no real idea about how Tokyo is set up so I will be morphing it to fit my fic. Don't judge. Thanks for your time hope y'all liked it. ;) please read and review.**


	2. Half Demon

**A/N: Here we go again. Thank you to everyone who has favored or followed this story so far. I hope you all like it.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter two: Half-Demon...

Kagome and Sango's cab pulled up in front of a brick building that had a very business feel to it as long as you ignored the music that pulsed from it's every pore. There was a line of people who lead from the door, down the block and around the corner, if it went further she couldn't tell. Kagome's eyes roamed over the scantily dressed crowd that chatter, danced and rubbed on one another as they waited to go through the door the do the same things.

Silently Kagome noted that the part of town they were in was a few block from where she use to work. Just north of where they stood she could see the buildings rising over the others reflecting the lights of the cities endless bustle. Scanning back to the seemingly darker area that her and Sango stood in she understood what it meant, a few blocks behind this club was the beginning of the warehouse district. Somewhere out there, in that maze of alleys and empty streets was the slavers den she had nearly been sold to. A shutter ran down Kagome's spine and Sango noticed.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I promise. Now come on!" Grabbing the melancholy woman by the hand Sango dragged her to the front of the line before any protests could be made. "Sango and friend. We are guest of Miroku." Sango told the bouncer with a sweet smile. The tall, blue haired demon looked her up and down before flipping through the list in his clawed hand. When he undid the rope to let them both pass there was a roar of disapproval from the crowd behind them. A deep growl from the bouncer echoed around the street and silenced their whining. The suddenness of the noise caused Kagome to latch on to Sango's arm with a death grip.

After walking deeper into the club looking for the bar Kagome calmed enough to let her friend go before eyeing her curiously. "Soooo?" She led out looking at her friend's now blushing face.

"So what?" Sango tried to reply as if she had nothing to hide but not being able to look into the other woman's eyes killed to effect.

"Don't you 'So what' me! You drop some guys name at the door and we get in because you are on _the list_. I saw the line outside, this place is obviously HOTT right now. Sooo, spill!" Kagome flagged the bartender through the push of people gathered against the bar. She took the liberty to oder for them both while Sango gather her thoughts.

Their drinks in hand, the two walked through the crowded place to the second level where tables were located. Fewer people had gathered on the upper level in favor of being on the dance floor. Both women felt excited to find a table near the railing so they could look down on the dance floor. The people pulsed and moved to the rhythm of the music flowing from the speakers. It was like looking out on a sea of heads and arms that rose and fell in different intervals. The entire thing was primal with how close every body was pressed to the ones next to it, all the sweat and other things mixed and mingled with not one beings below cared.

"I met him at the café around the corner from work. You know the one Ayame works at?" Sango looked at Kagome waiting for her to confirm they were on the same page. After a nod of ebony hair Sango continued. "Well, I went to grab the boss a coffee, he says he hates the stuff in the office so I always have to go out for it. Anyways, so I'm waiting in line when I get bumped into by this guy who's talking loudly with his friend. Pissed as I was I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but he grabbed my hand before I could say anything. He started telling me how sorry he was for bumping into me. I swear the words died in my mouth. He was handsome with thick, black hair and he had the most startling violet eyes I had ever seen."

"I thought only demons had eye colors like that?" Kagome said with her brow drawn. Sango wasn't racist but as a descendant of slayers she normally didn't look at demons that way. Friends yes, but more than that she felt was a betrayal to her family. But Kagome knew if it came down to love Sango would go for love. Even though Sango was tough as nails, she was a hidden romantic.

"I know but he had a holy aura like a priest or monk. The friend with him was definitely demon." After a moment of thinking Sango clapped her hands in front of her, "Back to the story! So he apologized, bought my coffees and gave me his number. He told me that he worked here and if I told the bouncer his name I could get in. Then I gave him my name and told him I would meet him here!" By the end she was smiling in her excitement.

Kagome smiled brightly at her friend. She hadn't seen Sango so excited about a guy since college which ended sour for Sango. The guy had been sweet, perfect really. He had looks, money, a job waiting for after graduation but he had wanted to wed her and turn her into a house wife. Sango liked him a lot, probably loved him deep down, the problem was she had plans and a life she wanted to live. They broke up and he told her she could always come back, he would wait for her. Looking at her friend across the table Kagome hoped that she wasn't expecting to much from a coffee shop run in but at the same time she hoped Sango would find everything she'd been looking for. 'Cause facts were facts, Kagome was a romantic too and finding true love by accident in the coffee shop was so Hallmark!

"I'm going to text him and telling him I'm here." Sango said happily then she looked at her friend suddenly worried. "You'll meet him right? I mean what if he turns out to be a creeper? I'll need back up just incase."

Kagome laughed at her friend's nervousness. "I will feel so sorry for him if he is because you will end up giving him the butt kicking of his life!"

Sango joined Kagome's laughter as she thought about what she would really do if he was a pervert and yes kicking his ass seemed about right. "Okay, that might be true but you will stay won't you?"

"Of course, San. We didn't have to wait in that ridiculous line because of him, the least I can do is say Hi. But first I'm grabbing another drink, you want?" Kagome smiled as she turned and started pushing her way through the smaller crowd of the second level as she looked for the bar.

As the music blasted on in the club two figures sat staring at computer screens in the basement. One large touch screen took up most of wall with four smaller flat screens on either side. In front of them sat a young fox demon with flame orange hair and bright green eyes. His clawed fingers plugged away at the keys in his lap. The young demon was trying his best to not let his boss and adopted father down. The latter was information that few knew, most assumed the shared last name had been Inuyasha's parents doing and Inu was fine with letting people believe that. In the end it had kept Shippou safer than the truth would have and the young kitsune knew it.

"Any progress, Shippou? The boss seemed real anxious to get this information." Miroku said looking over Shippou's shoulder for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Back off, Miroku." The kit growled a bad habit pick up over years of being around Inuyasha. Facing the dark-haired man, Shippou took a breath to calm himself. "Do you have any idea how many operations Naraku has done in the past month let alone the past nine to a year?! I'll give you a hind it's definitely more than one. The boss knows this. If he grows impatient with me you and I both know my head will be feeling it. So do us both a favor and get out of my hair 'cause if I get hit on the head my smashing top is headed for you."

Miroku stepped back wary of the kitsune's threat. "I think someone spends too much time with the boss. Aren't fox demons suppose to be happy pranksters?"

Shippou turned back to his screens and began tapping away at the keys again before quietly answering the monk's question. "Only the ones who don't have to watch both their parents be murdered when they are no bigger than a human seven-year old."

No one but Inuyasha and Shippou seemed to know the details about the boys past, but it had been bad. Miroku looked at the fox who resembled thirteen year old human. It was hard to tell how old he was in demon years, that was something demons liked to keep under wraps. It didn't matter though, Miroku could see right then that the pain traveled with the kid no matter how old he was. The pain was there and still very raw.

Nodding silently Miroku walked across the moderately finished basement that resembled Inuyasha's office. The main difference was the carpet was gold and the furniture was black with blood-red stitching. The place was set up to be as livable as possible for members which was nice 'cause sometimes you just couldn't go home. At the other end of the room opposite the door that hid Shippou's computer room were the stairs that would take him back up to the club floor. Miroku decided he would mingle until Shippou text him or Inuyasha found him. He was hopeful for the first before the second. Right before he reached the door his phone vibrated with a text. Violet eyes lit up as the name Sango flashed at the bottom of the message on his screen. What a perfect way to waste time waiting on Shippou to finish.

Miroku practically skipped up the stairs to the second level. On the way he grabbed a rump or two every few feet. Most of the time he got delighted squeals and giggles but every once in a while there would be a woman turn around pissed and looking for the hand that touched her. It was women like that which made Miroku glad tonight he only did it in passing. Finally he found where the lovely Sango was sitting. His eyes drank her in while he was still unnoticed. Yes, he had made a good call giving his name and number to her. She had pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail that swept back and forth across her bare back when she would shake her head. She turned to the side giving him a view of the very form-fitting black dress she wore and in her sitting position it was riding slowly up her thighs as she wiggled when she talked. Having enough of hiding in the shadows he approached her as the person who had stopped to chat left her.

"My dearest, Sango, you look absolutely stunning tonight." He delighted in the woman's delicate blush as he kissed her hand.

"Oh! Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is my best friend Kagome." Miroku turned his attention to the woman who had just appeared at the table. She sat the drinks down and extended her hand to greet him.

Swiftly Miroku grabbed her hands and fell on one knee. "My beautiful lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Both Kagome and Sango were frozen in shock for a moment. Sango was the first to pull out of their stupor smacking the kneeling man on the back of the head with her purse.

"PERVERT!" She shouted at him as she stepped next to Kagome moving her friend away. "I should have known. I can't ever find a nice guy that's also handsome in this city! Let's go Kagome." The two grabbed their drinks from the table and started walking away from the grinning idiot still on his knee. "And don't you DARE follow us!" Sango yelled over her shoulder venom dripping in her voice.

Once the girls where half way around the top-level they found a new table. This time they sat closer to the wall so they could watch for Miroku's approach. In the end there were to many people to really keep a look out.

"I am so sorry." Sango said pleadingly, her expression sad as she looked at her hands in her lap. "I didn't think he would turn out to be that way."

Kagome looked at her dejected friend, she had been so lively earlier but one less than smooth move and Sango's mood was shot.

"You know, it was kind of funny." Kagome said softly trying to lighten the mood around them.

Sango looked up, fighting the smile trying to erupt on her pale pink lips. "You're right, I mean how many people ask you to bear their children."

"None that I have ever heard until tonight." Both women ended up holding their sides laughing about the man they had just met and the seriousness of his old world question.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

The laughter instantly died between them as the girls looked up into a questioning pair of soft brown eyes. The man in front of them was around five foot ten inches, clean-cut brown hair, wearing a dark blue tee-shirt and black jeans. He began fidgeting slightly from one foot to the other as the woman he addressed looked him over.

"Detective Houjou?" She questioned out loud causing him to look around the crowd immediately before giving her the slightest nod.

"May I sit and buy you ladies a drink?" His voice was cheerful as his smile beamed at them.

How could they refuse such an offer? The detective sat next to Kagome and she smiled lightly at him. Sango sat across the table looking at the man curiously. She knew she had seen him before and even his title and name were sort of familiar but she was having trouble putting her finger on the where, when, and why. Kagome seemed to have placed him so she hoped listening would help jog her own memory.

"How have you been, Ms. Higurashi? I thought that I would have seen you more often than this. I must admit I have been worried."

"Detective-"

"Please, call me Akitoki while we are here." The man smiled brightly at her but both women noticed his eyes sweep the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango questioned stopping his actions.

He laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I don't want to worry you after what you had gone through." Akitoki's voice was gentle as he spoke to Kagome.

That was it! A huge light bulb went off in Sango's head and she knew where she had met the detective. He was the one who handled Kagome's case a year ago. Sango had been the one they called to get her from the hospital and Detective Houjou had been there asking some final questions. Also he had clearly been sweet on Kagome even then.

"W-What do you mean?" The panic in Kagome's voice broke Sango out of her thoughts and focused her on the two in front of her.

"As you know demons in the warehouse district aren't doing good business and the rumor is that the owner of this place came out of the district a few months ago. Problem is Sesshomaru Taisho owns the businesses on the top three floors and he has never been known to deal with shady demons." Akitoki leaned back in his chair trying to appear relaxed but knowing there were demons all around with superior hearing made it hard.

"If Mr. Taisho is so clean then why look into this place?" Sango asked after a moment to think.

"It's been confirmed that has a younger half-brother who happens to be a half demon, same as the name of the club." The detective felt like there were eyes boring into him but no matter how many times he scanned the area there were no cameras to be seen.

"What is his brother's name? Wouldn't that help solve the matter?" Kagome asked before finishing off her drink and flagging the waitress down to bring her the drink Houjou had promised.

"Inuyasha Taisho is the younger brother's name." Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped the moment the name fell out of the man's mouth, but the other two at the table didn't notice her world freeze. Akitoki continued without skipping a beat, "He had some minor things when he was in high school, but seemed to have fallen off of the grid over the last few years. The have been reports that he's been spotted at some functions that his brother holds now and then but it's mostly hear say, no evidence."

"What makes you think he is from the district?" Sango asked total engrossed in their conversation. But she didn't even have a chance to finish her question before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me." Three tall broad chested demons appeared behind Detective Houjou causing Kagome and Sango to stare wide-eyed in shock. They were clearly bouncers but as far as the girls could tell they had done nothing wrong.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Akitoki said in a mockingly polite tone as he slowly stood up. He knew that he had said too much talking with the girls, but after what Kagome had gone through he felt she needed to know what could happen being in a demon club.

"Don't make a scene in front of the women, just come with us." The first one said as his blue eyes studied the girls. He was tall with dark skin. His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail that was similar to Sango's.

"What has he done that three of you need to take him away?" Kagome stood up getting ready to defend the kind detective. But the three demons didn't listen to her, they simply lead the man away without a second look at the two women.

"I don't allow cops in my club." A gruff voice came from behind Sango. Kagome knew it instantly even though they hadn't spoken much and it had been a year, she knew it. "I thought you would have learned your lesson about coming down this way."

Slowly Kagome turn to finally look at the being of her obsession for the past twelve months. He looked different from when she had seen him, since now he wasn't hidden under a hood, but the things that hadn't changed were his blazing gold eyes that burned into her as she stared. All the emotions and questions that filled her spilled out into one breath of a word, "Inuyasha..."

**A/N: I just had to get it out there! Still didn't get it as far as I wanted but I like where it ended, so on to the next one I guess. Thank you for those who have fav'ed, followed and/or reviewed I thank you very much! I love you all! ;)**

**Autobotgirl2234 and Larissa- you were the first reviews for this fic. THANK YOU!**

**Dida, Larissa, and Guest- you three were my first reviews for the prologue to this fic. Chance so a BIG THANK YOU and I hope you are enjoying this one as well.**


	3. HIM?

**A/N: Because I can't help myself. But I want to say thank you to those who have fav'ed and followed the fact there are people who want to read this makes me want to write more. So I will until I hit a writer's block lol.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Anyone thinking or a far off conversation_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter three: HIM!?

(Before the bouncers came for Houjou-)

The club was a live wire, more than usual, Inuyasha noted as he watched through the one way window that took up one side of his office. Miroku had left nearly two and a half hours ago, without a single words to report. He had seen the lecher trolling the crowd but didn't feel like calling him on it. Some times Miroku came up with info that Inuyasha could believe but at the same time didn't want to know exactly how the monk got it.

Rubbing his temples while stepping from the glass the club owner walked deeper into the room and sank into one of the golden arm chairs. Laying his head against the top of the chair he closed his eyes wishing for nothing more than some peaceful darkness. Naturally about the time he got truly comfortable someone came in. Inuyasha didn't move from his place in the chair but twitched his ears for anyone who was fool enough to think he was fair game.

"Hey, Dog Shit, napping on the job?" It was his third in command, Kouga. Inuyasha growled low as the wolf demon approached him.

"What is it you Mangy Wolf?" Inuyasha replied never looking at the other demon in the room.

"Well, oh fearless leader, it seems we have a cop in our midst." Kouga said sitting on the couch across the room waiting for instructions.

"Really? Let's go then I'm not in the mood to have trash in the club." Inuyasha opened his eyes before standing and stretching. This night just wasn't going his way. First he couldn't get her out of his head, again. He spent the last couple hours waiting to hear from Shippou and now instead of news from the kit, the Mangy Wolf had to come in and say a cop was nosin' around. "Grab a couple of the wolves. Not Ginta and Hakkaku, grab a couple that are intimidating."

Kouga growled lightly at his boss dismissing his cousins like that but he knew there was a point behind Inuyasha's request. Nodding once to the half dog demon in charge Kouga left the office to gather the wolves he thought would work best and then would head back to the office for the boss.

Walking over to the window yet again, I looked out over the club. My people milled around the crowd blending in perfectly it was no wonder the cop had been found out. Even though he had been discovered I was still on edge about why he was here.

_"How many more are out there just waiting to fuck up my plans?"_

The club was a stupid endeavor anyways. But Sessh would never let me hear the end of it if it failed so soon.

**TAP TAP**

_"Now they wanna fucking knock."_

"Enter." I said to the glass knowing it was Kouga on the other side and that the demon's hearing would pick up my words. As expected Kouga entered with two wolves that usually worked the door. "Good choice. Let's go."

Kouga lead the way to where this cop, detective as I was informed, was sitting talking with two women. The women apparently weren't police but knew him some other way. Cautiously Kouga lead the way around the second level so I would be able to look at the detectives face.

"There at that table. I have to say for a cop he sure caught some sexy bitches!" Kouga stared ahead at the table with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Sexy bitches, huh?" I questioned lining up my sight to where he was looking. I had to blink and then blink again. There was no way that she was sitting here in my club taking with a cop. I raised my ears just enough to hear what was being said, her voice would tell me if my eyes were lying.

_"It's been confirmed that has a younger half-brother who happens to be a half demon, same as the name of the club."_ I could hear the caution in the fools voice as he scanned the area for eyes unseen.

_"What is his brother's name?"_ I couldn't breath, that was her, the sweet soft voice that plagued my mind for a year. _"Wouldn't that help solve the matter?" _Kagome asked before finishing off her drink and flagging the waitress. She sat there smiling unaware of the answer she was about to get.

_"Inuyasha Taisho is the younger brother's name." _Only demon's would have heard it if they were listening as closely as I was. I doubted that any others were, but I heard it loud and clear. The moment the bastard said my name her heart flutter losing it's rhythm for only a second but the look on her face said she felt it.

I turned my attention from the woman I had longed to see in favor of stopping that cop before he told her too much. "Kouga, take the boys come at him from behind and take him outside. No need to hurt him just kick him out and bar him. Get over there now before he hands out any more information."

I knew Kouga wouldn't let me down so I watched and listened as I raged with myself about what to do.

_**"Go to her, she is back, she is our's!"**_

**"Yes, because that's how easy it is."**

_**"Grrrrr"**_

_"A lot of fucking help you two are! Just shut up so I can think."_

The three wolf demons stepped up behind the detective interrupting the conversation just like I told them to. My eyes roamed her body as Kouga talked to the detective. She looked totally different from the last time I say her. Then she had been dirt smudged and her business attire ragged from struggling with her attackers. Now she was clean of any blemishes, makeup done perfectly with her ebony hair free and flowing in waves that crawled over her shoulder. She was in a white baby doll tee that hugged her form in a delicious way with only a small amount of flesh peeking out where the shirt stopped just before the top of her skirt. The skirt was short, tight, and dark green. Even though it was short she showed nothing but it made her legs seem to go on for days. My eyes were glued on her, she seemed so different from the girl who haunted me.

My feet, my body, my human and demon, every part of me was against me. As my men lead the detective away I had moved close enough to hear now without my ears standing up.

"What has he done that three of you need to take him away?" She asked. There was anger in her voice, anger I remember turned at me once.

_"What does that man mean to her?"_ I shook the thought from my head and stopped a few steps behind the girl she was with. My voice was against me just like the rest of my being and the words came out before I could stop them.

"I don't allow cops in my club." The struggle with myself made my voice gruff but I smirked when I saw her body react to it. "I thought you would have learned your lesson about coming down this way."

The world fell into slow motion as the woman of me obsession turned to look at me. For the first time in a year my golden eyes locked with her passionate blue pools. Suddenly I was drowning, why I had no idea but I knew I didn't want to be saved. What were the chances of her being here, seeing me again on the night that marked it all as a year passed?

"Inuyasha..." That one word, my name fell out of her mouth so softly with so much emotion soaked into it I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Kagome."

The moment he said her name it was all she could do to keep from melting into a puddle. Even though she was beyond excited to see him again Kagome couldn't let herself show him that. What if he didn't care and what about the things Detective Houjou had said?

The two stood there for a moment just staring into each others eyes, neither willing to admit their joy to the other. Finally Sango felt like the odd man out. She didn't have demonic hearing so she hadn't heard the name her friend had whispered only him saying hello to Kagome. She was just about to speak up when the night got worse in her opinion.

"Boss! There you are, I was wondering...Ah! So, you have met my lovely guest Sango and her friend Kagome." Inuyasha looked over at his second with an eyebrow inclined. Then he took in the look of the other woman at the table. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Kagome in his mind but he could clearly see what Miroku had. What he couldn't see was what she had seen in him.

"No, your _boss_ just got here." She hissed at Miroku. "He hasn't been polite enough to introduce himself but he seems to know Kagome. It doesn't matter really 'cause at least he has enough manners to not ask someone to BEAR HIS CHILDREN THE MOMENT HE MEETS HER!"

Inuyahsa was glad he had already had his ears down as the girl raged at Miroku. He eyed his second who simply shrugged, Inu shook his head, it was nothing new out of the monk. "I would like to apologize to you for Miroku's rudeness, he has a curse so to speak. My name is Inuyasha Taisho, welcome to my club."

Sango gasp, he had just admitted to being the owner and the half demon Detective Houjou was looking into, but how did he know Kagome? Sango focused her attention on him for a moment taking him in for the first time. He was tall and had long silver hair. He was dressed in simple loose fit black jeans and a bright red tee. Yes, he had the muscles of a god but most demons did. Nothing about him rang familiar until she looked at his face, more specifically his eyes. Sango gasp again for the second time in less than a minute. She looked back at Kagome and then back at the being in front of her before looking back at her friend that was now looking away with a deep blush taking over her cheeks.

"HIM?!" Was the only thing Sango could get to come out of her mouth. Kagome looked in her eyes and nodded shyly before looking back at Inuyasha.

Miroku eyed his boss carefully as the strange exchange took place in front of him. So, Inuyasha knew Kagome, but she didn't seem like his usual type. She was beautiful that couldn't be denied but his boss hadn't even cared to look at a girl in almost a year. Miroku knew Inu never showed interest in dating. His boss had a spurt of women a while back but it ended as quickly as it had begun. Still watching his boss, his best friend look at the raven haired woman in front of them he could help feel this one was different.

"Miroku." Inuyasha's calculating voice broke through everyone's trance.

"Yea, Boss?" Miroku asked his mind completely blinking on him.

"You found me remember." Inuyasha growled out slightly irritated.

"Yes, Shippou wants to see you." Miroku said softly enough for the hanyou to hear but not the women watching the curiously.

Inuyasha nodded a few times in thought before turning back to Kagome. "Please, go with Miroku to my office. I would like to talk to you in private."

Kagome knew she had a voice she just couldn't find it at the moment, so she nodded earning her a smile which let a fang peek out. That earned a smile from her in return.

"I have some...club business to attend first but I'll be there as soon as I can." He said to Kagome as she continued to grace him with her soft smile. "Miroku, take the ladies to my office, have whatever they want brought there." The monk nodded and walked towards the girls whose faces soured a bit. "And, Miroku..."

"Yeah, Boss?" The second in command asked innocently as he turned around to face his boss.

"Hands off." He said loud enough for the girls to hear and relax. _**"She's important."**_ Inu's eyes flashed in Miroku's face and he felt terror crawl down his spine. Carefully he looked at the woman named Kagome then back to his boss nodding quickly. As quick as Inuyasha's demon surfaced it left and the hanyou left shaking his head at the way things had turned out.

"Shall we, ladies?" Miroku asked his nature cheerfulness shining through.

"One minute, Perv. We need to talk." Sango said pulling Kagome further into the dark away from the waiting man.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"Where do you want me to start, Kagome? It's suddenly a long list." The brunette let her shoulders slump, their fun night out turned out to be anything but. With a sigh she asked what had to be asked, "Is that the guy who saved you?"

Kagome couldn't help it, her lips curled in a stupidly big grin and her eyes sparkled like a clear pond in summer. "Yes, that's him, the one who saved me." She confessed but on the heel of her confession came instant worry at what her friend would do with the information she had hidden for so long. She and Sango had always told each other everything but this had never felt like something that was her's to share. Kagome had shared what was her's but Inuyasha's name and even the fact he was a half demon, those had felt like things that were his and not for her to share.

Sango saw the worry cross her friends face, snuffing out the joy. She knew Kagome was worried about that Inuyasha guy as stupid as that may be. "I won't tell anyone, Kagome. His secret is safe with me." The other woman jumped at her wrapping Sango in a hug. "Can't...Breath!"

"Sorry." Kagome said letting Sango go. She looked over Sango's shoulder to see a patiently waiting Miroku. "Are you going to come with my to his office?"

The shock in Sango's suddenly wide eyes was hard not to laugh at but Kagome managed.

"I thought we would escape while Inuyasha was gone. I mean come on, Kagome, do you think it's safe to meet him in his office?"

"Yes." Kagome didn't have to think about it at all which should have scared her but she trusted him in a way she couldn't explain. "You said it yourself, I've played it safe for a year. Take this chance with me! I might not ever get another."

Sango sighed in defeat. Kagome was right the girl lacked adventure and that was the point of tonight.

_"But come on! What are the odds the one night I take her out to forget him she runs into him and he remembers her!"_

Nodding at her friend Sango felt her hand be grabbed. Now Kagome was doing the leading and Sango would follow, even if it was morbid curiosity and loyalty that fueled her.

"Are we ready now ladies?" Miroku asked as the girl approached. He looked them both up and down with a smile.

"Hands off, remember?" Sango said catching Miroku in his quick sweep of their bodies. When the pervert visibly froze for a moment she couldn't help but smile. Miroku was scared enough of his boss to behave, suddenly her night was looking up.

**A/N: Ok so I hope no one is disappointed. For those worried No Inuyasha will not be some mushy love-sick puppy. More of that famous attitude will come out the longer this goes. What about Sango and Miroku? Well they always have a love/perv relationship anyways. Anyways I hope you all like! Please read and review it means a lot! And BIG THANKS to everyone who already has :)**


	4. The truth can wait

z

**A/N: Hello! Ok Super glad for those who read, follow, fav and review! This chapter might drag a little. I'm not really sure how it's going to go, it feels like it going to be a filler type chapter. I may throw in some Sesshy or Rin to spice things up! LOL I guess we will just have to find out together!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Anyone thinking or a far off conversation_

_**Inuyahsa's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Four: The truth can wait...

In a reluctant manner the girls followed Miroku as he weaved and flirted his way through the crowd. Every time he would make a girl giggle Sango would make a gagging noise and Kagome would roll her eyes at her friend. Sango may not have wanted to admit it but she liked Miroku and was upset that he turned out to be pervy. Kagome sighed as the walked along. She couldn't really blame San for being upset, if she had high hopes for a guy that where so dashed she'd act childish too.

Miroku continued walking ahead of them, if he noticed the exchanges the women behind him were having he never showed. He stopped in front of a door marked 'Employees Only' with a security pad next to it. Kagome watched extremely interested in the strange pad, she didn't know what kind of code it would use. There was no key pad or print scanner but it did seem to be able to scan something. Unlike how most people would try to shield the pad and what they used to unlock it, Miroku stood in a position that if the other two wanted to watch then they could. Of course they both did and neither could understand what they were seeing.

At the tip of the dark-haired man's finger a small blue light developed before being drawn into the security pad. There was a beep then an unlocking click signalling them that the door was open. Miroku pushed the door open and ushered the girls inside quickly before shutting the door and doing the same thing to a pad on the side they now stood on.

"Can't ever be to careful." Miroku said flashing them a brilliant smile.

"What's your boss so worried about that he needs security like that?" Sango said, her voice dripping with annoyance and suspicion.

"If you ran a club underneath investment corps that handle millions of other people's money wouldn't you want the best security as well?" His smile never falter as her stepped between the girls and lead them up the stairs.

Agitated that he had actually made a good point about the security Sango reluctantly followed. Kagome hid her amused smile behind her hand and followed as well. The staircase was relatively short and soon they had made their way down an equally short hallway to stand in front of a blood-red door with a black door knob.

"Inviting." Sango mumbled looking at the door in front of her.

"The boss isn't an inviting person." Miroku said very matter-of-factly opening the door.

"He invited me." The words slipped out of Kagome's mouth before she really thought about them. She was so engrossed with looking around the room behind the door that she didn't realize she had spoken.

Miroku studied the woman who was now curiously looking around his friend's office. _**"She's important."**_ That what Inuyasha had said...No, not Inuyasha but Inu's demon! But what was so important about this ordinary seeming woman.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome's worried voice broke through Miroku's train of thought. He looked at the women staring at him one had eyes filled with worry, the other unconcealed rage.

Miroku gulped audibly as he turned his gaze from Sango back to Kagome plastering on his best smile. "Yes, everything is alright. Thank you for asking. You're right you were invited so please let me know if there is anything you want bought up."

Kagome looked over to Sango who was standing as if there were nails under her feet. She was unhappy about coming up here, Kagome knew that. "How's about some drinks and food?"

"Alright, anything special?"

"Yes." Sango said smiling as she sat down on the gold couch Inuyasha had flipped Miroku from earlier that evening. "We would like a bottle of _your_ boss's best warm sake and a platter of oden."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the name of her favorite food. Sango might no have been happy but she was definitely going to enjoy making Miroku's time taking care of them hell.

The basement under the club floor hummed with gentle vibrations from the music above. Even so Inuyasha didn't feel the need to have his ears tucked down, it was a very uncomfortable way to have to walk around. The main path through the basement made a straight forward trip to get from the stairs to Shippou's screen room.

Inuyasha had let Rin fix up the basement so that the members of his gang would have somewhere to hang between shifts, before meetings, or when some just didn't want to bother going home. To the left was a full kitchen including two always stocked refrigerators, passed the kitchen was a small hall that had restrooms set up like the ones in the club. On the right side was half a training area and the other half set up in a living room style area which included a large black sectional, coffee table, four large lazy-boys and a variety of game chairs and bean bags with the biggest flat screen he could find on the center wall. Down the hall that shot off the living room area was four bedrooms. It wasn't much but it meant that if a few of his members needed a place to crash, they had one.

In front of him was a normal door but once you opened the door you stepped into a technology-nerds heaven. There in the middle of it all sat the young fox demon that had been in Inuyasha's care for most if the kits young life.

"Got the message, Runt. Wha'cha got for me?" Inu sat plopping down in the chair next to Shippou.

"Nice to see you too." Shippou grumbled typing away as the information began popping up on the screens.

"Keh." The hanyou said as he leaned forward studying the images that popped up.

"You gonna tell me why the hell I had to dig up all this information?" The kit asked unwrapping a sucker and popping it in his mouth.

"You're gonna rot your fucking teeth out eating that shit. I thought you out grew all that candy." Even though his eyes never left the screen he could feel Shippou staring at him, studying his face for some kind of an answer.

"Yea, well, I don't know. I guess I'd rather eat fucking sweets to deal with my issues unlike the bad habit some demons I know pick up." There was anger in his voice and he didn't bother hiding it from Inuyasha. The half dog demon at been his father for more years than he wanted to count so there was no reason to try to hide anything from him.

It was far from subtle and Inu could take a hind. "If you have something to say just get the fuck on with it, Runt. There ain't a need for this bullshit." He looked at the teen bonking him on the head.

"OW! Do you have to hit so hard! I'm a kit anymore!" Shippou wailed at his father figure.

"Could have fooled me with the games you're playing at." Inuyasha looked back at all the dots on the screen while the fox next to him rubbed his head. "Either talk about what's buggin' you or let's get back to work."

With a sigh Shippou nodded his head and pulled out his keyboard. He wanted to talk about whatever it was that he been bothering Inuyasha for the last year but he still couldn't figure a way to approach the subject. So work was the better option, plus he was curious about the instructions he had been given earlier that evening.

"Good choice. Alright, start with the first place we intercepted Naraku's puppets." Inuyasha watched as a dot near the warehouse district changed color. He nodded, it was just like he thought Naraku had started close to his territory. "Now I want them connected in order." Slowly dots lit up with lines connecting them, first in a large circle then smaller circles connected with lines reconnecting to previous dots from Naraku's reappearance in certain areas.

After about fifteen minutes of Shippou claws clacking against the keys every dot was connected. Just as Inuyasha had thought the patterned ended up looking like a spider web with a ten block center that Naraku had not done business in. The center was filled with businesses much like the one Sesshomaru had on top of the club. Design corps, investment corps, T.V. headquarters, phone headquarters, most in multi-story buildings with multiple businesses inside.

"Whatever Naraku's merging into it will be there. I want all you can get on the area." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "But for tonight I want all you can find on a woman named Kagome Higurashi."

Shippou looked up at his boss not even bothering to hide the surprise in his bright green eyes. "Anything specific you want me to look for?" He asked keeping his voice even.

Silver hair shook back and forth before Inuyasha ran his hand through his bangs. "I'm not sure myself. So just get what you can then head home. Rin's gonna be pissed enough that I had you out this late the way it is."

"She's not my mom, I don't know why she cares so much." Shippou grumbled turning back to his screens. The low growl behind him let him know he had over stepped his bounds and he lowered his head and tail before turning back around.

Inuyasha looked down at the kit and his growling stopped seeing Shippou submit the way he should. "She is your Aunt, your family and you know that." Orange hair bobbed up and down in a nod. The older demon sighed and bent down in front of the younger demon, "I know it's hard to see but you have family. Rin looks at you like her nephew and just wants the best for you. Now, find what you can on Kagome then head home, you have the day off tomorrow for homework." Inuyasha ruffled the boy's head then rose and left.

Shippou watched him leave. He knew Inuyasha had a point, Rin was only looking out for him like family would. It was no secret that she didn't like Shippou's involvement in the gang but she didn't fight Inuyasha or Sesshomaru about it. Shippou was searching for revenge and Inuyasha was not about to stop him. No, his adopted father had set up this computer system and all the others before it, so Shippou could search for the ones who murdered his parents. He took the sucker out of his mouth and threw it in the trashcan near his desk. His claws tapped in the name Kagome Higurashi and for the third time in less than ten minutes he wondered what this woman's connection was to Inuyasha.

Staring out the glass window I watched the club pulse below as Sango bickered with Miroku on the couch behind me. Even if she wouldn't admit it Sango was still attracted to him and was having more fun than she'd let him know.

_"How did the evening turn out so strange? All I had wanted was to draw his eyes so I could see him outside of my mind. That wish came true in ways I couldn't have imagined."_

I had only seen him with his hood and jacket on. Yes, I had known he had silver hair, his bangs gave that away but it was different seeing how long it was. It flowed around him showing just how unhuman he was. The sleeves from his jacket had hidden the muscles on his arms but I had laid against his chest and knew the muscles were equally impressive.

_"The benefits of demon blood, I guess. I'm willing to bet he hardly has to work out."_

The sharp sound of skin connecting with skin filled the room suddenly causing me to jump. I turned around to see Miroku looking up at Sango from his new spot in the floor. He was sporting a bright red cheek and a goofy grin. Sango on the other hand was standing over him, her brown eyes burning as she stared at him.

"What happened, San?" I asked walking over to her, I figured for Miroku's health I should try to move her away.

"That...That...PERVERT groped my boob when he thought I wasn't paying attention!" Sango was screaming, pushing against me as she sent him death glares.

"MIROKU! I should let her go but she would shred you like cheese for pizza. Plus didn't your boss say hands off?" I could have sworn Miroku paled a shade or two before he regained his composer enough to stand.

"That command was specific to you, Ms. Kagome." He replied cooling adjusting his shirt.

Sango stopped struggling and looked at me as if I knew the answer, which of course I didn't. But before I could say anything the sound of a throat being cleared drew our attention to the door.

"That command was extended to Sango as well, Miroku." I could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped at the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Boss. I truly that my guest was exempt given the second statement you had made." Miroku kept himself a fair distance from his boss and Sango and me noticed.

I turned to watch Inuyasha as he stepped into his office. He was just as handsome as I had remembered. I felt a smile grow on my lips as he turned to shut the door. His hair swept down his back shimmering in the light, but I didn't think he'd like me saying that out loud. He looked good in the bright red shirt he was wearing, it was definitely his color showing off his tan skin. His black jeans might have been loose around his legs but they hugged his butt enough no imagination was needed to know it was a nice one. After the door clicked shut I saw his shoulders heave in a sigh and when he turned back around the moment on top of his head trapped my breath in my throat before I accidentally squealed with delight.

"YOU HAVE THE CUTEST DOG EARS!" I said letting go of Sango who took the opportunity to pounce on Miroku. A fairly impressive sight given the dress she was wearing but I couldn't spare them more than a glance. Miroku deserved a few good hits if you asked me.

"Damn it, Wench!" Inuyasha said as his ears flattened back against his head. "Don't be so fucking loud."

I tucked my lips in and blushed as his golden gaze blazed at me. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to have such adorable ears."

"Keh, my ears ain't adorable, Wench."

I think I saw a little red when he called me wench again. The first time, understandable, I had been a bit loud and obviously it hurt his ears but the second time he was just being a jerk.

"My name is not WENCH!" My teeth hurt from clamping tightly so I wouldn't scream.

Inuyasha surprised me by grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close so that his lips were next to my ear. "Yea, I remember. Your name is Ka-go-me."

His warm breath caressed my ear and neck with every syllable of my name. A small shudder ran down my spine as I felt his nose millimeters from my skin while he trailed warm breath down my neck towards my shoulder. I couldn't move, I knew I should. Even though demons had different customs this was being way to familiar for how little we knew each other. But I just couldn't bring myself to push him away.

"Um, Boss?" Miroku asked. Him and Sango were still on the floor staring at the two in front of them. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist and was trailing his face farther down her neck. Kagome was standing, unmoving with her hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly. Inuyasha made no move to stop after Miroku called to him.

"What the hell it he doing?" Sango asked Miroku trying not to panic. As a demon slayer she had an idea and that wouldn't be good. "Stop him! NOW!" Sango shouted getting off of Miroku before yanking him to his feet.

"Boss?" Miroku took a step closer but received an annoyed growl from the distracted hanyou. "Inuyasha?" He tried again but saw the arm around Kagome's waist tighten. "INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted, this time he saw the half demon sigh before he released Kagome. She stumbled a little like her legs weren't working and Inuyasha steadied her with a hand on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked with her hand secured to her hips as she stared at the couple in front of her.

Kagome and Inuyasha weren't sure which one of them she was addressing and Kagome felt just about as clueless as Sango was.

"Sorry, San. I don't know what came over me." Kagome said as a small blush grazed her cheeks. She stepped away from Inuyasha to go back to her friend.

Inuyasha smirked at the blush that now stained Kagome's face. He knew what came over him. His fucking demon. Not enough to hurt anyone but enough to make him do something he wouldn't have done other wise.

_**That's 'cause you're to weak to take what's our's**_

_She's not fucking our's and you can't just go around claiming humans 'cause you want to. Shit doesn't work like that now!_

_**Think what you want**_

Even with his internal debate his smirk didn't fade and that drew the attention of his second. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku and shook his head. Now was definitely not the time, he had questions to ask Kagome and those questions had nothing to do with his demon inside.

"Can you two have a seat? I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Inuyasha's gaze lingered on Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Did you get your club business taken care of?" Sango as a little bite in her voice as she walked Kagome farther into the room to sit in the two chairs. Across from them Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the couch. Inuyasha propped his feet on the coffee table looking pointedly at Miroku.

"Yes. Everything is sorting itself out." It was a general reply but Miroku could read between the lines. Inuyasha had found out some of what he was looking for and that could be great news.

"You said that you wanted to talk and I'm glad you do, but..." Kagome started with a smile but soon that faded and she looked nervously at Sango. Sango wasn't sure what Kagome was going to say so she shrugged to her friend knowing it wasn't much help. "will you please tell me what happened to the man we were talking to earlier."

He couldn't stop his reaction but he probably wouldn't have anyways. His eyes narrowed and a warning growl escaped his lips. Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome lowered her eyes from him before a soft please came from her lips. Inuyasha didn't think she had really understood his growl but her reaction said something completely different.

"He is find. I only had him escorted out and barred. Like I said, I don't allow cops in my club." Inuyasha said in a business as always tone.

Kagome looked up smiling just as brightly as ever. Inuyasha's gut twisted.

_Was that fucking man so important to her?_

He was about to say something but Sango beat him to the punch. She narrowed her eyes at him and he couldn't help but laugh internally at the spitfire Miroku had picked this time.

"We're suppose to trust that? Why don't you want cops in here? Got something to hide?" Sango looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be unfazed by her accusations. When she looked at Miroku he flashed her the same smile he had given her in the coffee shop but she'd be damned if her saw how much she liked it now.

"Sango, don't be rude." Kagome said gently as her hand rested on her friend's arm.

Sango looked in to Kagome's pleading blue eyes. She had put together that this guy had saved Kagome but he was clearly a bad guy. Why couldn't Kagome see that? "I don't know why you trust him. You don't even know him! I get what he did for you, I do but-"

Kagome held her hand up stopping Sango's rant. "No, San, you don't get it. I was never able to tell you the whole story." She risked a glance at Inuyasha, he was sitting totally relaxed against the sofa that matched his golden eyes. Those eyes studied her curiously as if the whole story interested him too.

Miroku looked at everyone else in the room not understanding what a woman like Kagome's story would have to do with his friend.

"How much did you keep to yourself, Kagome?" Sango asked almost scared to find out the hurt her friend had hidden.

"Does this involve Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a careful voice not wanting to anger said half demon sitting next to him.

All eyes were on Kagome but her eyes were far away as the memories she tried to bury most roared to the front of her mind. "It was a year ago today..."

**A/N: Yea, I had to. Don't hate me most know where the story is heading but I plan on giving the unknown part of the story that's Kagome's view from before Inuyasha showed up and a little after he left her. SO just hang on 'cause I've already started it. What about some criminal action you ask? Well Inu's not really going to go out and break the law with Kagome sitting in his office. I promise the story won't drag forever and for those who don't feel like it is, thank you.**

**I want to say Thank You and You Rock to everyone who fav'ed, followed, and/or reviewed! Y'all are really the reason I keep going! Next one soon I promise!**


	5. The world's dirty underbelly

**A/N: Sorry to those who were wanting to see Sessh or Rin in the last one. For this one we'll see. I feel like Kagome's view of the night I wrote in Chance is going to be important to the story. :) Hope it doesn't bore y'all too much. Thanks everyone for the R&R!**

_**Kagome's thoughts during the flash back**_

_Thought during the present_

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter Five: The world's dirty underbelly...

(Kagome's flashback to a year ago.)

_The night had snuck up on me like so many nights before. Out of the twenty-second story window the city shimmered with its night life. People moved non-stop here and I liked that. There was always a feeling of life everywhere you turned. The city seemed to have a beat, even a pulse and everyone in it was a part of it._

_I quietly buzzed around the office space in the still of the after hours. Like most nights I was the only one left on my floor and one of the few left in the entire building. It didn't take long to clear my design table and safely store my project. After all was done I text Sango to see if she still wanted to go out later. Naturally the party animal she was, it was a yes._

_The elevator ride always seemed the longest with only me in it but at the same time it was nice to not be squashed with people and body odors at the end of the day. It always amazed me how the temperatures in the offices were always set to make people sweaty and uncomfortable_.

_**"The higher-ups probably think it makes us work better."**_** I couldn't help but snort. **_**"The only thing it does it turn grown ass people into small whiny children."**_

_The elevator stopped at the bottom, the doors opened and revealed to the night guard that I had a case of the giggles. Clyde, was new as of last month but he seemed nice enough. He was a demon, though what kind of specific demon I didn't know. Clyde was always in his human for and I thought it would be rude to ask. I know some people would call that stupid but I look at it like this, would you like someone coming up and as you your ethnicity? Most people would say no, that would make someone feel judged, we all live, we all breathe, so isn't a name enough?_

_I had finally curbed my case of the giggles by the time I reached the security station. I gave Clyde a friendly smile which he returned openly._

_"Late night again I see, Ms. Higurashi. I figured as much." Clyde said as he typed something into the computer in front of him. "I assume you are the last from your' office so I'm going to lock up the floor."_

_I had no clue how the security worked but I knew it was good so I didn't question his typing. "Yea, it was just me. There maybe some higher-ups but I really couldn't tell you. Have a good night Clyde, see you tomorrow." I waved as I walked out the door. _

_The street wasn't super busy but there was still a good size crowd to merge into. I started walking towards my apartment which was only four blocks away. I felt that was to close to drive. Passing the alley on the side of the office and heard soft moans. My instincts said keep walking but I knew I would feel guilty if I walked away and there was someone down there that needed help. So against my better judgement I walked between the buildings. The farther I went the darker it became almost like shadows swallowed the light. If the moans hadn't gotten louder I would have turned around, but a couple more steps into the darkness and there was a body letting moans escape._

_Rushing to their side I gently rolled them to face me. "Hey, are you alright? What happened to you."_

_My heart froze when the man's eyes shot open and a devilish smile crossed his face. I had made a mistake and now I would pay for it. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran and I screamed. I called out for help, knowing there were people at the end of the alley, I could see them walk by. My heart sank when the man grabbed me around the waist and carried me father into the dark. Still I didn't stop crying out for help and he didn't stop me. He seemed sure no one would bother. As a van door opened and I was thrown inside I realized he was right, no one bothered to help me._

_In the dark van there was at least six other women huddled to one side. They were all dress like I was, nice blouses, suit jackets, modest pencil skirts, reasonable business pumps. The women were shaking and crying. I knew that I should be to but I figured it was the shock keeping it at bay. I decided to see if I could figure out where we were going before the shock wore off and I was reduced to a crying mess of hopelessness._

_The van didn't seem to have any windows or they had been blacked out. We weren't speeding, the jerks weren't worried at all that they had just kidnapped seven women. I crept towards the front of the van. There was a divider to keep the back and cab separate but I press my ear to it anyways hoping to hear something. All that came through was mumbles so I hunkered back down to wait. It was the only thing I could do._

_A few minutes later the van door flew open there was a demon and what I think was a man but I couldn't be sure._

_"Any one I want right, Jaksss?" The demon asked. His snake tongue drawing out the 'S' in the other person's name._

_One of the girls started to whimper and that drew the demons eyes straight to her. Faster than any of us could blink the demon reached in and grabbed the crying girl. The door slammed shut and the driver took off again. Even being human I could feel the fear that filled the van. We were being dealt out. There weren't many reasons for demons to be involved in human trafficking, no the reasons were basically the same that humans had. Sex trade was probably in the front of everyone's mind but thanks to some demon course in college, Sango's demand, I knew slaver's were most likely what we were dealing with._

_The van stopped again and again until it was only me and another girl. She was pretty, even with the trails of make up running down her face. Her dark brown hair was still fairly neat in the bun at the back of her head and her clothes weren't terribly ruffled. I blinked a few times at her as she wrung her hands. She hadn't fought but then she may not have been taken the same way I had. I didn't get time to ask 'cause the door slid open again. I was the closest so I knew it was my turn._

_The demon next to the chick-man was a bit taller than me but almost round with the worst set of yellow pointed teeth. I didn't give either of them time to think I shoved passed them escaping the van. As I ran I let out the loudest high-pitched scream I could manage. The demon was closing on me fast I had time for one more scream so I begged anyone that could hear to help me. Then the demons arms were latched on to me and the other person, called Jaks, gagged my mouth._

_"Stupid woman, who the hell do you think will help you around here." He asked as he finished tieing the gag._

_I struggled to get my hands free from the demons grasp so I could punch the bastard who stole me with the plan to sell my life away._

_"I suggest you tie her hands and maybe knock her out." Jaks called over his shoulder as he walked back to the van._

_The demon began wrapping something around my wrist binding them together. It was rough and scratched at my skin as I squirmed. My eyes wandered around the area. Panick filled me ten fold, we were deep in the warehouse district. I couldn't see the normal bright lights, I could hardly even see the soft glow over the top of the distant buildings. There were no cars, no people, the only noises I could hear was the breathing of the demon behind me and the stale wind that blew up the stench of the abandoned area._

_"We love fighters here. They are the best to break because they take so long to give up." His words crawled over my ears and down my neck in a sickening way._

_I wanted to vomit, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but most of all I wanted to get away. He wanted a fighter, well that's what he'd get. I tried throwing all my weight to the ground but that had little effect on a demon, he dragged me along and I lost my shoes. This was not going to happen, couldn't let it. I started to thrash against him. The first couple of times I slipped from his grasp falling on the dirty ground ruining my clothes and smudging dirt on my face. He seemed to figure out what I was doing and tightened his grip, but I kept trying to fight free. Suddenly a shadow fell from the roof tops and landed in front of my. My heart went into full panick, pounding unevenly in my ears. _

_**"What if he's the boss come to drag my inside! I can't fight two of them, I'm hardly fight one."**_

_I started fighting harder, I couldn't let them take me!_

_"This is my fucking bitch. Go find you own, you bastard!" The demon holding me yelled at the shadow. I stared in front of myeas the shadow stood perfectly still._

_"Keh, if she was your bitch she'd go with you willingly. I'll tell you what, you hand her over and I'm willing to let you live and even forget your ugly mug." I heard the voice in front of me but couldn't belive it. Someone had come to help me. I was in the worst part of the city, the chances that anyone would have heard me and cared to help had been astronomical but there he was._

_I kept struggling someone had come to help me the least I could do was keep trying to help myself. The bastard behind me was getting angry, he gave a sharp yank on my hair that stopped my movements fo a moment. The pain was sharp as it traveled down my neck into my shoulders. I wanted to whimper, make some noise to ease the pain but I wouldn't give the one hurting me that kind of pleasure._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are? I can smell you, fucking half-breed! You better run along before I kill you for interfering!" His voice rang in my ear as he threatened the shadow. But the moment he said half-breed something about the shadow seemed to change. The demon behind me whispered horrible punishments he would give me for this person butting into his boss's business. I fought harder fear filling me to the brim._

_The shadow stepped into the limited red glow that was trapped in the alley he had claws that gleamed like they had blood stained on them. He wore a smirk on his lips that gave him a look of confidence. He had a mess of bangs that peeked out from the hood he wore. They reflected the red of the distant lights glowed and his eyes shined with a darkened shade of red. The demon behind me loosened his grip on me and I knew I couldn't waste any time. I scrambled to stand even though it was hard to get my balance I did it then took off. Running passed I looked, only for a moment, at the other demon's face. Leaving the red glow I saw his hair was really silver and his eye were a deep shade of gold. I tried to convey my gratitude as I looked into his eyes, even though it was only a quick glance. As I turned away I sincerely hoped that he saw my thankfulness beyond all the other emotion I had raging inside of me. I had rounded the corner but was still in hearing rage when my capture called out to the shadow._

_"I...Inuyasha! I didn't realize that it was you! If you want the bitch I won't chase her, she's your's."_

_What happened next, I didn't know I took off down the street as fast as I could if my rescuer failed I had to try to be as far as I could. Turning corner after corner trying to do anything but run in a straight line, I realized it was hopeless I had no idea where I was. Out of no where a figure landed in front of my catching me off guard. I fell but an arm circled around my waist pulling me close to the body that owned it. Most of my fear left when I realized it wasn't the demon who had tried to take me into the slaver's den, it was the one who had helped me._

"After some arguing over silly things, Inuyasha took me to the police station. The moment I went inside I got swarmed with questions and taken to the hospital. That's when I had them call you, San." Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiled softly at her friend.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango cried as she hugged the raven haired woman. "I totally understand why you have acted the way you have this last year." Sango pulled back her dark brown eyes locking with gentle blue ones. "I am so sorry for forcing you to come out tonight."

Kagome giggled and looked passed her friend to where Inuyasha sat, still the perfect picture of relaxation. "It's ok, Sango. I think I can forgive you."

Sango looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. "So you trust him because he helped you when no one else did, even when you where in a descent side of town."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's a good part of it."

"What do you mean, Ms. Kagome? What more would there be?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Miroku, he didn't have to follow me and untie my bindings. After he did he didn't have to stay near me or even offer to lead me out of the district. Kami knowns I had turned stubborn from the stress but he took me all the way to the police station. He reminded me that he had been on that side of town, that's how he heard my cries. Even though he knew I could tell the police things that could have been bad for him he let me go get the help I needed."

The softness in Kagome's voice as she talked about what he had done for her warmed his heart even though he tried to stop it. The fact that she shortened the story at the end caught his attention. She hadn't said things about when they were alone for a reason but what that reason was he couldn't figure. Watching her, he smiled as she sat talking gently with her friend and his. She smiled and nodded like she hadn't just told the worse story of her life. The small amount of glitter on the roses that crawled up the side of her top shimmered in the light like they had dew drops resting on them. Her dark hair moved like it had a life of its own as she laughed or shook her head to something one of the other two would say. All he could do was watch her with a rare fond smile on his lips.

_"Yes, the chance I took that night saving her had been a chance worth taking."_

Suddenly the door to the office slammed open. "If you ruined the paint on the wall you will have to pay to have the entire room redone." A small voice chided.

"I am sure the whelp's wall is fine." The other voice was not loud but the silence it cut through the office was deafening. "Inuyasha, the time for company is over, you have work to do."

**A/N: Alright so there's Kagome's view of the night. I left out her view of her and Inuyasha's private interactions because she doesn't want Inuyasha to know the feelings she has about those moments. But now what in the world could Sesshomaru want and what should he be wearing? Please R&R! I gladly read everyone given. Until next time.**


	6. I will find you

**A/N: Here we are another chapter, more of my babbling, and I can't tell you all just how grateful I am that you guys like this story and take the time to read it. It is a very good way for me to clear my mind and I'm glad there are people who enjoy it. Ok enough of that. On with the story. Sesshy and Rin have come in the office, now time to see what they want. Will Rin get sidetracked? Most likely but her free flow personality is what I like best about her, I don't think that should change when she's an adult. What about Detective Houjou? I know I bypassed her telling Inuyasha but it will come up soon enough. ;)**

**My grammar, well I know it's not the best, it was as never a strong point for me. If there is anyone who knows a good Beta that does this story style please let me know.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 6: I will find you...

"Hello, Rin." Inuyasha called out. "Can it wait Sesshomaru?" His voice had a slight growl of irritation as he spoke to the demon in the doorway.

I looked at the two that stood in the doorway. The demon he called Sesshomaru was tall and slender, in many ways he looked like Inuyasha. The most noticeable differences to me was that the demon in the doorway did not have adorable dog ears, instead he had elfin ears that rested on the side of his head. In the center of his forehead he had a deep purple crescent moon and two magenta stripes on each side of his face. They both had the same strong jaw line and general face shape but his face held the look of being older. It was a less rounded perhaps.

_"Inuyasha's older brother maybe?"_

Sesshomaru's was hair was silver but a bit longer, his bangs less ruffled, it had an all around salon styled look. They had the same golden eyes but where Inuyasha's held heat and passion this new demon's held a coldness that made me want to shudder. Unlike Inuyasha's relaxed clothes, the other was dressed in an all white slim trim double-breasted business suit with gold buttons. A red tie wrapped around his neck, it had a white honeycomb pattern spread randomly over it and in his left breast pocket was a yellow handkerchief with a purple edge. He stood straight and proud as he narrowed his eyes towards me and Sango. I hoped he wouldn't say anything to us, I wasn't sure my voice would answer.

"So you must be with Inuyasha, and you must be with Miroku." A sweet almost, child like voice said. It called my attention to the woman standing next to the Daiyoukai as she pointed to me and Sango in turn.

She had a beautiful heart-shaped face, large brown eyes that were sparkling and a smile on her lips like she had a great secret to keep. The woman had long flowing hair that was such a dark brown I had mistaken it for black at first. Near the front of her hair, directly behind her bangs on the right side was a small pony tail that stuck out. Even though it was shorter than the rest of her hair ir was still fairly long. She wore a knee-length, sleeveless, peach colored dress with portrait neckline. The dress had large orange squares the fell in a random pattern around the dress and she wore dark green peek toe heels. I could tell she was very short because she only reach the shoulder of the demon behind her with the four-inch heel on.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" I asked unsure of the situation.

The woman giggled with delight, looked swiftly at the youkai behind her and then back at me. Tapping the side of her nose she said, "I can smell Inuyasha strongly on you and Miroku on your friend, though not as strong." She finished and cocked her head to the side as if something made her curious about me and Sango.

I looked over at Inuyasha and felt my cheeks warm while thinking of the greeting he had given me when he came in here. He had me very close for longer than he should have I wasn't surprised that a demon would smell such a thing. Looking back to her I felt confused as well.

_The woman doesn't look like a demon, though she is very beautiful._

I was about to ask when Miroku's voice took over the silence.

"Why, Lady Rin, whatever do you mean by Kagome smelling more like Inuyasha than Sango smells like me? I had sat very close to Sango for over an hour and Inuyasha just arrived a few moments ago." The smile on Miroku's face got a scowl from Sango and the one he addressed as Rin giggled some more.

She raised her finger in the air a look of delight brightening her eyes, "Well, you see-". She began but was cut off by a low growl coming from the demon behind her.

To my surprise, instead of being scared she simply let out a sigh while rolling her eyes. It was then that Inuyasha stood and walked closer to the strange pair. A series of growls, grunt and a few other canine type noises came from the two silver haired demons. I looked to Sango to see if she knew what was going on. She only shook her head at me, letting me know now was not the time to ask. I nodded and turned my attention to Miroku who was watching his boss with a worried look on his face. I didn't know a question I could ask him that he would be able to answer so I turned my attention back to the door.

"Eep!" A surprised squeak escaped before I could stop it. I had turned around and ended up face to face with the woman, Rin. Her large brown eyes and pleasant smile were just inches away from my face catching my completely off guard.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha?" I leaned back from her a little but she didn't seem to notice. She sat on the arm of the chair I was in, patiently waiting for an answer.

I looked around her to the door but Inuyasha was still communication with the other youkai. I had hoped he would turn around and help me out but instead he only flicked one ear our direction like he was listening for my answer.

"Well, honestly, I have known him for a year. One year tonight actually." I gave her a small smile and watched Inuyasha's ear flicker back forward. Then the growls stopped.

"SO THIS IS AN ANNIVERSARY!?" The girl screamed excitedly clapping her hands in front of her. It was so loud everyone in the room cringed.

"NO! No, this is not an anniversary." I said waving my hands in the air. "I only said I knew him not that we were dating." I tried to explain but from the knowing smile she gave me I could tell my words fell  
on deaf ears.

She tapped the side of her nose again before turning around looking towards the door. "Well, somethings say different." Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. Then Rin turned back to me. "You and your friend have to come dancing with me!"

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry we'll have a blast and drinks are on the house." She threw a smile over her shoulder at Inuyasha who only nodded his head once. "See, so let's go have fun and you can tell me how you met Yash and how you met Miroku." Rin turned her full attention to Sango. The shorter woman tilted her head again as she stared. There was curiosity in her eyes as if she couldn't figure something out. "You know, you really don't seem like his type. Miroku is a real pervert-"

"Hey!" Miroku interrupted but his out burst was only met by a rumbling noise that didn't sound happy at all. Miroku's eyes flickered to the doorway then back to Rin. "Forgive me, Lady Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded at him then threw a glare over her shoulder before looking back to Sango. "Like I said a pervert and usually has girls around who look easy. You look totally normal and like you have a mind of your own." Rin beamed a smile at Sango who seemed like she didn't know whether to blush, say thank you, or hit Miroku again.

"Thank you?" She said slowly like she still wasn't sure she picked the right one.

I couldn't help but giggle at the awkward moment. The night had been anything but what I had expected and a drink wouldn't be so bad. "I think some dancing and a drink is a great idea."

Sango looked at me for a moment then nodded in agreement. Rin jumped up and down a few times before walking back to the door. "Sesshomaru-sama, I will be on the dance floor if you want to join me."

"Do as you wish, Rin. Inuyasha and I have some things to handle." His voice might have been soothing if it wasn't for the icy edge to it that made my blood run cold. Rin on the other hand smiled up at him before stretching to give him a kiss on the cheek. Because of his height he ended up needing to bend slightly so she could reach.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to where Kagome was standing. He was irritated that his brother had shown up, there were still things he had needed to ask her. The time it took him in the basement had been longer than he realized. Inuyasha had wanted to talk with Kagome just the two of them but he had a feeling she wouldn't want to leave her friend alone with Miroku and honestly he couldn't blame her. Inuyasha had spent more time holding on to Kagome in the beginning than he should have and that had also cut into the time he had needed to get information. But there was nothing for it, once he had gotten that close to her all he wanted to do was be covered in her plum blossom scent.

Rin and her big mouth almost told Kagome exactly why he had held her so long, luckily his bastard brother didn't think it was something that needed to be said. unfortunately he did think that it was something to be growled about. So then Inuyasha had to explain who Kagome was and how they met, why she was here, what kind of information he was about to ask her for, which then lead to why Sesshomaru was there in the first place.

"Kagome, I have more club business I have to take care of. If it's handled before you leave I'll find you." Inuyasha said bluntly as he stopped about a foot away from her.

"And if I leave before your business is over?" Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip biting slightly as her deep blue eyes washed over Inuyasha's face.

He bent closer to Kagome's face with a big smirk, "Don't worry, Wench,", then he tapped the side of his nose, "I'll find you.".

Kagome stared into his burning gold eyes and felt like she could be consumed by their blaze. "Even if I'm not here, Dog boy?"

Her question caught everyone off guard, except Sesshomaru. His expression hadn't changed other than his eyes narrowing and relaxing. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of the question. He had spent the last year wanting to see her, thinking about searching her out, and now she was saying...what? That she wanted him to coming looking for her.

"Keh." Was the only response he could give as he straighten back up. Even though it sounded like he could have cared less, Kagome smiled up at him with joy radiating from her.

"Alright enough of that! Let's go girls while the night's still young!" Rin called from the door. Sango and Kagome walked over to her, both women watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of their eyes and tried  
not to step to close to him as they followed Rin out.

"Well that was interesting." Miroku said finally moving from his spot in the couch.

"Monk, you will go to the garage and instruct the wolf to bring that nosy police officer to this office in ten minutes." Sesshomaru said without actually looking at Miroku.

Despite Miroku's many flaws, questioning Sesshomaru was not something he would do without good reason and just being curious was not a good reason when it came to his boss's older brother. So with only a bow he exited the room leaving the Taisho brothers to their business.

"Come."

"What, no please?" But all Inuyasha got was a growl in return. Shaking his head at Sesshomaru's impatient he followed into the elevator.

The ride to the top floor was silent hell, like everything I do with the bastard.

_I guess after a few centuries you run out of shit to say._

Inuyasha snickered to himself at the thought of Sesshomaru, his stoic brother, possibly being a talkative pup.

_Feh, fat chance._

"I am glad that you find this all humorous. We had not planned for you to become known in any way for at the very least an other six months. But as always you have managed to mess up the carefully laid plans." Sessh stepped out of the elevator and glided down the hall to his office and I rolled my eyes.

Sesshomaru's office was twice the size of my office but he did have an entire floor to work with while I only had half of one. He had thought it was funny, half a floor for half a demon. No one understood his sense of humor or the fact that he thought he had one. It was sad really but Rin was working on it. Maybe by the end of the next century she will have made some real head way.

We walked into his office, Rin had got her hands on it too. There was an oversize mahogany desk with a large chair with dark purple padding. The entire thing was close to resembling a throne. I roll my eyes every time I walk in and see it. There are large windows lining the side of the room that faced out towards the city. Had his office been on the other side the only view would have been the warehouse district. The carpet was a champagne color and the walls were off white and on the wall opposite the windows was tha gigantic mural of the old man in his true form battling against some humans as he flew through the sky. I didn't look at it as I walked by. I had seen it thousands of time, had every inch of it memorized but in the end it was still just a picture and he was still just as dead.

"You will wear this." Sessh handed me a zipped clothing bag. I unzipped it, looked at the suit, back at my brother and then again at the suit.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I asked staring at the suit. I didn't where suits unless it was one of his bullshit business gatherings or something stupid he had slapped our family name on. Interrogations didn't need dressing up the last I knew and definitely not when I did it.

"Ah, there is that wit. I wondered where it was hiding as you talked with that woman."

Sesshomaru's dismissive tone towards Kagome didn't sit well with me for some fucking reason. My eyes flew away from the suit to my brother and a warning grow crept over my lips. Instantly I found myself pinned to the wall next to the mural with his claw closing around my throat.

"You will remember that you are still not strong enough to truly challenge me. Know that until I die or you begin a true pack of your own, I am your Alpha." His voice was calm but his eyes had become red and were growing larger as he spoke.

If Sessh transformed he would destroy the back half of the building, with Rin on the dance floor I was sure the club was safe. Me on the other hand, being so close to his transformation was not going to be good. I knew what I had to do to stop this without us taking out his office at the very least but I really didn't want to submit to the bastard. Still it was a hit my pride could take for a night. I wanted to see Kagome again after this interrogation and being able to walk was part of that plan. I would just have to fight his ass twice as hard next time. Decision made I lowered my eyes and let out a small whimper.

Sesshomaru was so shocked he actually dropped me in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him from my new place on the floor but didn't growl. I didn't have time for all this extra shit. Sesshomaru seemed to have all the time in the world as he loomed over me.

"Who is she to you that you would submit to me?" Sesshomaru's eyes had converted back to their icy gold but they never let up as they searched my own golden orbs.

I froze for a moment as his question sank in deeper the smartass come back died on my tongue.

_Who the fuck is she to me? Some woman who I saved a year ago. But I went out of my way to help her and still don't know why._

_**You know who she is and she called to us, that's why.**_

_That doesn't make any fucking sense._ I felt stupid growling to myself but sometimes I had to.

**It's not that hard to figure out that we like her. The demon likes her a bit more than the two of us but still the point remains.**

After dealing with Inuyasha for so long Sesshomaru could tell when the other parts of his mind put in their two cents. At first he had thought that his pathetic half breed brother was slightly insane but time had proven that was not actually the case. Inuyasha being half demon had three forms and each of those forms seemed to have a conscience which were able to feed him thoughts and feeling. Sesshomaru could admit being able to shut out part of ones demon instincts while still keeping other parts could come in handy, but aside from the times Rin confused him he could not see a reason to need human emotions.

It was there in Inuyasha's eyes that he didn't know the answer to the question his brother asked but the demon blood inside of him had already answered it.

"If you don't know what she means to you then why mark her with your scent?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped away from his younger brother and grabbed up the suit.

"It was only enough for the night. There isn't a fucking demon stupid enough to mess with her while she's down this way." Inuyasha replied standing up brushing off imaginary dust.

"Hn." Was all the Daiyoukai was willing to say as he handed the suit to his half demon brother.

Inuyasha only nodded, snatching the suit as he turned to the bathroom. For a bastard who acted like he could give a fuck less, Sesshomaru could see through him like a window. Pushing open the wall Inu stepped into the bathroom to change and brood.

Two minutes later Inuyasha stepped back out wearing a white, three-piece suit. He had the jacket open revealing the pastel blue vest. He didn't wear a tie so the top two buttons of his white shirt were left undone. In the left breast pocket was a maroon colored handkerchief. As he did for every event Sesshomaru demanded he go to, Inuyasha laid his ears down and arranged his hair to cover them before pulling it back into a high ponytail. His bangs were ruffled enough to hide the bumps his ears caused when he relaxed from forcing them down.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Inuyasha grunted his discontent. Then both demons turned to leave the office they were in to return to the other. They walked in silence down the hall until they reached the elevator. Sesshomaru pressed for the doors to open and then inside pressed for them to go back down.

"The wolf will be on the way to your office with the Detective who the woman was so worried about." Sesshomaru said. Even though others wouldn't have heard the smugness in his voice Inuyasha did.

The thought of Kagome and that damn Detective pissed Inuyasha off more than he wanted to admit but the rumbling in his chest said it all for him. Sesshomaru said nothing but the ghost of a smirk that played at his lips let Inuyasha know he would not be hearing the end of it anytime soon.

The elevator made a ding and the doors peeled back to the reveal Inuyasha's office with a few new additions. There was a large desk a few feet in front of the glass with a Sesshomaru type throne behind it with gold padding. In one of the new red chairs in front of the desk sat the cop who had started all the problems Inuyasha had found in his lap tonight.

"We were told you wanted to talk to him, Boss." Kouga said with a toothy grin.

At the word boss the brown hair officer turned to face the elevator. Inuyasha smirked as the man's brown eyes doubled in size before returning to normal. This looked like it might be fun after all.

**A/N: Alrighty so there it is. ;) I'm moving on to the next hoping to post both at the same time. I guess we'll see. Thank you to everyone who has given support with your awesome reviews and helpful advice. I really don't mind whatever you feel you need to say IF you feel it is helpful, which is all it has been so far. A BIG THANK YOU again to everyone who reads and everyone who reviews.**


	7. Interrogations

**A/N: Just finished chapter 6 on to chapter 7. Thank you again to all of my readers! **

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter seven: Interrogations...

The music on the dance floor was loud but not so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you. Some American rap song was thumping causing all the bodies on the floor to pulse up and down with the beat line. Rin had us in the middle of the floor bumping and pulsing with all the bodies. After a few song she lead us away from the floor to the bar where she ordered us a round of sweet Shochu cocktails. We gathered our drinks and followed Rin around to a raised booth marked private. She didn't have to say anything the wolf demon on guard simply reached over to unclasp the velvet rope for her and then clipped it behind Sango.

The booth had large red curtains on both sides giving an illusion of privacy and actually blocking out some of the music. A black leather couch seat wrapped around in a half square fashion and there was a low table in the middle. Rin walked to the back and sat down motioning for the two of us to join her.

"So ladies, who wants to go first?" Rin asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, we actually ended up here because Miroku invited Sango." I offered up quickly shooting Sango and apologetic glance. I had already been through my story and wanted a little more time before going through it again.

Rin turned expectantly to Sango who was still in shock from being thrown under the bus. "Where did you and Miroku meet? And how in the world did that lecher talk you into being his guest?"

"Um...I actually didn't know he was a perv until I introduced him to Kagome and he asked her to bear his children."

I was glad no one was sitting in front of Rin because her spit take action went half way across the table after hearing Sango.

"HE WHAT!" She wiped her chin and looked at us with brown eyes the size of saucers. "Does Inuyasha know?"

Sango and I exchanged a confused look before I answered. "No, it hadn't come up and I don't really see how it would be his concern."

"Oh, sweety, that's so cute. You have a lot to learn but for now back to how you met Miroku."

_Sango's Flashback..._

_"Sango, I will take my coffee in thirty minutes, after I have finished with the next meeting." His cold red eyes only flickered to me for a moment but it was enough to make my skin crawl._

_"Yes, Mr. Muso." I replied before leaving his office. I had plenty of practice not running out of the room but it was still hard._

_My boss, Onigumo Muso, had bought the company I worked for about nine months ago. Most employees were allowed to keep their jobs and positions. That of course meant I was still head secretary to the big cheese. Problem...This big cheese was by far the creepiest demon I had ever met and being a licensed demon slayer, I had seen my share of creepy ass demons. Still, even though he gave me a horrible feeling in my gut he had been a fair boss and made the transition comfortable for everyone._

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I walked out of the building and down the street completely on autopilot. Standing in front of the small café that was around the corner from the office building I took a deep breath. I was over thinking things, I knew I was. Plus, I had already done a check on Mr. Muso and everything had come back clean, not squeaky clean but what you would expect from a demon who had made it to the top._

_Walking in I spotted Ayame behind the counter. Her dark red pigtails bopping around as she filled orders and talked with customers. Ayame was a wolf demon, granddaughter of a pack leader to be exact. She didn't need to work but she like to socialize and said she was searching for someone in the city. Her emerald eyes caught me lingering by the door, I held up two fingers and she nodded her head getting back to what she was doing._

_I stepped to the side so that other people could get in and out without me being in their way. There was four maybe five orders in front of me so I figured I had time to work out how I was going to get Kagome to go out with me on the weekend. She was my best friend and now that a year was coming up on her incident, getting her out would help._

_There were two guys talking loudly outside but I really didn't care to pay attention. Suddenly a body slammed into me knocking me off-balance, I didn't go down but that didn't mean I wasn't pissed at the jerk who pushed me. I spun around to give him a piece of my mind. There in front of me was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. He was taller than me by about two inches when I wasn't in heel putting him around five-eleven or six-foot. The dark black hair on his head had a small tuft of bangs and the rest was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. In his left ear was two small, gold hoop earrings and his eyes...I think I stopped breathing as I stared into his bright violet eyes. I looked down to see he had grabbed ahold of my hand._

_"My beautiful..." His voice was perfect, not to deep, not to soft but still masculine. He blinked at me and I realized I was staring and he was waiting for my name._

_"Sango." I supplied softly._

_"My beautiful, Sango, I'm Miroku. I would like to say how sorry I am for my brashness in bumping you so roughly. I would like to make it up to you by buying your coffees."_

_Right on time Ayame came over with my coffees, Miroku wasted no time telling her that they would be on his bill. She smiled and with a nod she turned around and headed back to her job._

_I glanced at my watch and realized I had to get back. "Thank you, Miroku. A simply sorry would have been fine but I do appreciate you paying for my drinks."_

_Before I could get one foot out of the door his hand grabbed mine again. "Take my card. It has both of my numbers, call me if you would like. I work at the new club The Half Demon, if you say my name at the door you and a friend are welcome to come."_

_"Thank you, but I don't know-" He held up his hand and cut off the rest of my sentence._

_"I will have you and a guest on the list come when ever you want. I work almost every weekend." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I will wait with bated breath until I hear from you, My Beautiful, Sango."_

_I felt like a bobble head as I nodded backing towards the door. My cheeks were so hot I thought I would faint from the blood rushing to my face._

_End Flashback..._

"He seemed so nice when I met him. Why couldn't he have been a creeper from the get go and save me the disappointment?" Sango grabbed her drink and drank the rest down. Rin gave her a soft smile and flagged down one of the many waitresses walking the floor.

"To be honest with you, I have never heard him be anything but a hentai. The fact that he wasn't with you from the get go speaks volumes to me." Sango looked at her like she had sprouted wings. "Then again I have known Miroku for a good while now."

"Yea, well I won't be knowing him any longer after this." Sango accepted the drink that was brought to her with a smile and a thank you. "I mean what kind of man invites you out and then hits on your friend and that's not even mentioning all the women he touched when he lead us to the lounge we were in earlier."

"Office." Rin spoke absent-mindedly.

"What?"

"That was actually Inuyasha's office." Rin said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, it seemed more like a V.I.P. lounge." Sango said thoughtfully.

"I know there is no helping him." She hung her head for a moment but it snapped back up just as quickly. "So, Kagome, right? How did you met Inuyasha. I know it was not in a café, that's just not his style."

I laughed nervously, my grip on the glass in my hand increased. "No, no, it was defiantly not in a café." I settled in to tell Rin the cliff-notes version of what I had finally revealed to Sango earlier. I just couldn't handle telling it all again.

In the red and black office Sesshomaru stood in front of the glass watching his mate ask questions to the women who had been in the room with his idiot brother and the overly sex driven monk. One of the things he loved the most about his Rin was that she could get almost anyone to tell her anything and they would hardly even think twice about it.

That brought his attention back to the conversation in the room. Even with his mind wandering he had heard and could tell you every detail said. The Detective, a man named Houjou was helpful in some ways. Being an officer of the law he had a great many rules restricting his mouth and Sesshomaru for one was fed up with it.

"Tell us your relation to the women you were with before you were escorted out." It had been the first time he had spoken and he could smell the sickening scent of the little man's worry.

"Why would you want to know about them?" Houjou was not sure talking back to THE Sesshomaru Taisho was his best bet but his case had been going nowhere, cracking the district was just not happening, so if there was a link between the Taisho's and Kagome's case then maybe, just maybe he could make some head way.

"I did not ask for your suspicions, I asked for and explanation of the relationship you have to the two women who were seen at the table with you." Sesshomaru's tone of voice never changed but that look in his eyes gave no room for another vain attempt at arguing.

_Houjou's Flashback..._

_The station was busy but not with anything important to the cases I had in the warehouse district. People walked in there and never walked out, women were said to be screaming for help out there but where no one could or would say. The place was a maze. Demon dens and slave houses moved every three to four hours and they covered their traces from other demons sniffing them out. The district had so much lingering demon aura that monks and priestesses couldn't track the movements to give any kind of location. That left good old human leg work which was going nowhere._

_I leaned my elbows on my desk and rested my forehead against my hands. I stayed that way for a few minutes until the station exploded with shouts and calls. A uniform officer came crashing through my door looking like he was about to have a heart attack._

_"Detective, we have a woman out here who says she just escaped from deep in the district!"_

_I was up out of my chair and heading out the door before the officer had a chance to turn around. This was it, this was the break I needed. I made my way through the crowd of people quickly only to be stopped short by the sight of the woman in front of me. I couldn't believe that _she_ had escaped from the worse place in the city._

_She was huddle around a cup of coffee with a large blanket thrown around her shoulders. Her ebony hair was a frazzled mess falling from her bun to lay around her shoulders and crawl down the back of the blanket. She had a petite heart-shaped face that was looking at the female officer sitting next to her. Every few seconds she would let her eyes sweep the room. They were a breath-taking Egyptian blue, deep with emotions and ancient secrets. I watched as her dark pink lips would move as she spoke to the officer or smile at something that was said. She was dirt stained, it was clear she had struggled hard. Where her wrist stuck out from the blanket that were red marks and even some dried blood. Her shoes were missing and hoes ripped so badly I couldn't figure how that stayed on her feet. Still she would flash a brilliant smile at anyone who was near showing her kindness._

_Slowly I walked over to the two women. "Officer Timai, I need your report on my desk by morning. I will take over from here. I believe a trip to the hospital is in order." I smiled softly at the woman not sure if she was frightened by men at the moment or not._

_"Yes, Detective. Kagome, this is Detective Houjou. He is the lead on everything involving the district." Something flickered through the woman's eyes, but as quickly as I saw it, that something was gone. "This is Kagome Higurashi. I will contact your friend so that she can meet you at the hospital. Don't worry Kagome you're in the best hands." Timai gave us a wink and then left to do her work._

_I offered Ms. Higurashi my hand. She studied it for a moment before letting me help her stand. "Don't worry, Ms. Higurashi, we are the good guys. All we want to do is help."_

_After she was on her feet I remembered she had no shoes. I went to my office and grabbed some medicinal sandals I kept on hand. She took them gratefully and slipped them on. I gently lead her to the front desk. While we waited for my car to come around I made small talk with her. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough to answer some questions that would be important after the doctors had a chance to check her out._

_The drive to the hospital wasn't a long one but the wait for her to get checked over seemed to take forever. I told the woman at the desk to have her clothing bagged for evidence, she complied and went off to retrieve them. When they brought them out to me my hopes for getting anything useful off of them were dashed. The nurse explained that when they told her they needed to take them she agreed but last-minute remembered her house keys were in the pocket of her suit jacket. She leaned to quickly and knocked over a bottle of peroxide. It was open from cleaning her wounds so it spilled all over the clothing. To make matters worse she realized that the keys weren't in there so all that possible evidence gone for nothing._

_Finally I was allowed to go into her room and question her. When I walked in she was hooked up to a heart monitor. The nurse had explained that with all the energy she had used to escape they had wanted to give her an I.V. but she out right refused so they placed the monitor on to make sure everything was ok._

_"Ms. Higurashi, is it alright to ask you a few questions now? I know what you have been through must have been horrible but if we wait to long details that could save others might be lost." I tried to explain as gently as I could, other women were going through the same thing and she could have information that could same them._

_"Yes, I understand. I'm willing to tell you what I can, but can you have them take this off? The beeping is hurting my head." Her voice was a bit scratchy, I figured she had done a lot of screaming during the night. "Look, I promise if I pass out I'll take the I.V. and even stay a day no arguing, but right now my head is killing me and this is not helping." Her blue eyes pleaded with me._

_I walked over to the door and talked to the nurse for a moment. She agreed to the conditions and shut off the monitor but left the pads on just incase._

_"Ms. Higurashi can you tell me how you ended up in the warehouse district?" I asked slipping easily into the roll of my job._

_"I was kidnapped from work and thrown in a van with six other women." She had her chin set firm even when her voice wanted to waiver._

_"Were you taken from the street or your home?"_

_"No, I walked into the alley next to my job when I heard what sounded like someone in trouble." I scribbled as she continued her story filling in as many details as she could remember about the men, their ploy to get her in the alley, the way all the women were dressed. Things we hadn't known and now did could help more than I think she knew._

_"Can you describe the outside of the van?" I asked but I wasn't hopeful._

_She shook her head, no. "The only time I had a chance to look at it, it was not what I was focused on."_

_"Did any of the other women escape with you? Are they maybe lost in the district."_

_"You don't believe that or you would have asked a while back." She gave me a sad smile. It looked like the weight of what had happened to her was starting to hit her. "We stopped five times before me. Each stop was a few minutes drive away from the one before. Five to ten minutes maybe, lots of turns involved. Every stop the man I mentioned, Jaks, would open the door for a new demon. The demon would grab a girl the door shut and the van moved again. I have no idea what happened to the other women who were in the van with me." Tears tumbled gently down her cheeks. I grabbed the box of tissues and brought it back to her. "Thanks."Came out muffled as she wiped her face._

_"Ms. Higurashi, can you tell me how you escaped from the district?" For a moment I saw hesitation in her beautiful eyes but then she nodded and took a deep breath._

_"My turn came, I was closest so I knew it was me. The door opened, I rushed out of the van taking off down the street. I got out two loud screams for help before the demon caught me. I was bound, gagged and dragged to the nearest alley."_

_"I don't understand if they caught you how is it you were able to escape?" I was confused she said she escaped she had a story to back up being kidnapped but now she was saying they caught her. _

_"Someone out there heard my screams and came to help me." Ms. Higurashi's eyes and voice softened as the memory crossed her mind._

_I stared at her in total shock as my pen slipped out of my hand. It was unprofessional but what she said made no sense. Another demon stealing her for their own business, I could see that but someone out there already in the district heard her and helped her._

_"I know, its shocking. The demon holding me thought so he dropped my arms and I booked it out of there. A few minutes later the guy who saved me untied me and showed me the way out then he took off." She shrugged her shoulders like it had been no big deal but her eyes said just how big of a deal she found it to be._

_"Did you see his face, catch a name, could you tell a species?" This was it something I could use!_

_"No, no, and demon. I think. I was running on shock and still might be, none of that seemed important." The woman in front of me turned away from me to stare out of the window beside her bed._

_My hopes were dashed. She knew something but she wasn't going to tell me. It was there in the stern set of her body. Maybe with the follow-up I could get more._

_"OH MY-KAGOME!" A voice yelled from the doorway right before a brown haired woman rushed in and pulled Ms. Higurashi into a hug. "When the police called and asked if I was your friend I thought the worst! I'm so thankful you're ok!"_

_The woman pulled away and looked me over before decided I was ok, or at least that's what I translated it to be. "Is she done here, officer?"_

_"Detective." Ms. Higurashi corrected causing me to smile. "Sango, this is Detective Houjou. Detective Houjou, this is my best friend Sango."_

_We shook hands briefly. "Yes, we are finished. Ms. Higurashi, I would like to do a follow-up with you in a few days but for now I suggest that you stay with your friend." Both women nodded. I headed for the door as they gave me their thanks which I accepted before I reminded them it was my job. As I closed the door I heard Ms. Higurashi break into tears. A woman who seemed that strong, I imagine she held out until now to lose it. What an amazing woman._

_End Flashback..._

"So other than doing your job, you have no connections to the women?" Inuyasha asked hiding the satisfaction he felt inside.

The Detective looked uncertainly from one brother to the other. This had been the first time her had ever seen either of them. The older had the clear marking of a demon but the younger ones only points were his silver hair and clawed fingers. Houjou wasn't sure what he expected a half demon to look like but he knew he hadn't expected him to look so human.

"Are you ready to tell me why the fuck you're in my club speaking ill of me?" Inuyasha stated, his gold eyes never letting up.

"No, I'm afraid that is not something that I can discuss." Detective Houjou gave an open smile to the half demon in front of him.

The man and the wolf demon who had brought him into the office stepped a little closer to their boss. Inuyasha clearly didn't find humor in anything that Houjou had said and the last words out of his mouth were no different.

"Very well, you are barred from this establishment. Any person who enters and is discovered to be a fucking officer of the law will be barred as well. If you and your people do not leave me alone I will file police harassment charges against you personally, Detective Houjou, and your department." Inuyasha rose from his chair and walked over to the window where Sesshomaru had remained for the interrogation. Looking out the window it didn't take his eyes long to fall on Kagome. She was sitting in his private booth with Rin. "Do you think you and your department can afford that kind of suit?"

"Confident you would win?" Houjou asked as he examined the backs of the two youkai in front of him. Neither flinched, neither wavered. Inuyasha had shown the most emotion during the questions but even that had been limited.

"We have the money and lawyers to insure our success. Plus, neither of us have done anything wrong to call for the police invading our place of business. Inuyasha has just returned from going studying abroad and I did not have a single blemish on my record. So, if the course of action is follow then we will take actions of our own." Sesshomaru stated to the glass. Then he turned nodding to Miroku and Kouga.

"Wait, are you willing to offer a list of schools which Inuyasha has been attending?" The Detective asked quickly as the other two men in the room moved forward.

"Keh." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I see, so anywhere with language art as the top major is probably out." Akitoki smiled broadly as he watched Sesshomaru place a steady hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If you provide adequate evidence to what you suspect my brother has done, then I would be more than happy to give you the proof that you have...barked up the wrong tree." A small smirk twitched at the side of his mouth causing the officer of the law to involuntarily shiver.

"Then I shall see you both soon. Now if you would be so kind as to allow me to say a proper goodbye to Ms. Higurashi, you know to reassure her of my health."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip the smile from the fucking Detectives face. Though physically was what he was itching for a thought crossed his mind that would work just as well. "Of course, I would hate to have her worry. You can follow me."

**A/N: Ahhh! We are never leaving the club! So I thought I would get Kagome out of there by the end of this one but Inuyasha's jealousy sparked what's coming next. So off we go to another chapter. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. I hope you are not let down by the last two chapters. Those waiting for some action...well, I can't say much but that trouble that Kagome's been hiding from for the last year is about to show up.**

**Shochu, a distilled spirit made with rice, sweet potatoes and sugarcane. Shochu is popular due to its health benefits. There is less weight gain than other liquors and less of a hangover.**


	8. In the crowd

**A/N: Hope everything comes out the way I want it to. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. If there is anything that displeases you please politely tell my in a pm or review but remember...If you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothing at all. ;) We all no Thumper gave us good life lessons! Enough of that on with the fic!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

Chapter 8: In the crowd...

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat in the private lounge for a few drinks talking and laughing. Rin was a bundle of questions. Kagome didn't really mind. She thought that Rin was a sweet heart and some of the things that came out of her mouth were hilarious. Sango on the other hand was guarded in her answers but Sango was naturally suspicious. Kagome knew that Sango had done backgrounds on the last three bosses if that said anything about the girls trust issues. She had probably ran one on Miroku as well before even coming to the club.

"Girls, I have a small request. It will seem weird but you know nothing's fun if there's not a little weird." Rin smiled as she laughed more than she probably should have, but her laughing caused Sango and Kagome to join in.

After a few moments the girls got control of themselves. "So, Rin, you had a request?" Kagome said taking in a deep breath.

"Yes!" She squealed. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter and smoothed her hair. Not knowing why she was adjusting the other two followed suit without really thinking about it. "In about two minutes I'd really appreciate it if neither of you would mention Inuyasha's ears or how exactly you know him. Please."

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look of confusion before nodding eagerly to Rin. Rin smiled at the girls before turning her attention to the front of the booth. Standing there was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Detective Houjou and the wolf demon who had taken him away.

"Hello, Mate. How is your evening with the girls." Sesshomaru asked as he stepped next to Rin. She offered him up her hand which he laid a kiss upon before he seated himself.

"We were just catching up. It's been a wonderful evening I'm so glad we were able to do this. Don't you girls agree?" Rin beamed.

Sango and Kagome were a bit to gone to worry about figuring Rin out, she seemed like someone they wouldn't be able to figure out sober. Sango nodded her head but Kagome was busy trying to remind herself how to breathe. If she had though Inuyasha looked good before then now he was down right delicious.

His silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, only the hair of his bangs were loose. He had changed into a white suit but unlike Sesshomaru's double-breasted suit jacket Inuyasha's was only two buttons. Of course neither button was done up, instead a form fitted pastel blue vest was in full view. Inuyasha didn't wear a tie but had the top two buttons were undone letting his tan skin peek out. Kagome was lost staring at him as he slowly walked forward. When he was only a few steps from her she realized why Rin had made her request earlier. His ears were gone again!

"Why the sad face, Wench? Did you miss me that much?" Inuyasha snickered as he came close enough to take her hand. He pulled her up in one swift movement smirking at her the whole time.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled stepping back from him. "You know good and well that my name is not WENCH!" Kagome stared at him with her small hands planted firmly on her hips.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He couldn't have been happier with her reaction to him in front of Detective _Hobo_. Pulling her close Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear as his clawed fingertips gently brushed her hair back, "Did you ever think I like your reaction, Kagome?" What he whispered was not that intimate but looking at them from another angle. It seemed more than what it was.

Kagome giggled and pushed him back so he was no longer leaning into her, she was to tipsy for much arguing so she just ignored his teasing. The clearing of a throat called her attention over to the velvet rope. There stood Akitoki Houjou staring at Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Detective Houjou, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome shouted as she escaped Inuyasha's grasp and stepped over to the officer. Inuyasha growled slightly at her loss but a touch of Rin's hand reminded him of the plan and he let her go.

"Of course, Ms. Higurashi, I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" He flashed a brilliant smile at her but his brown eyes shone with concern.

"Oh, yes. The good Lady Rin has treated me and Sango to a very delightful evening." Some more giggles escaped Kagome as she thought of the fun she had.

"Ms. Higurashi, I wasn't aware that you were so familiar with the Taisho family." The Detective looked around her to the Taisho brothers who were talking with the small woman who had sat by Kagome only a moment ago.

"I'm not incredibly familiar with them. I can say I have known Inuyasha longer than Sesshomaru and Rin." She smiled brightly at the officer in front of her.

Houjou nodded thinking over her words, she was slightly drunk that much he could tell but maybe she still knew what she was saying. "I would like to stop by and talk with you some time. With a year passing we need to do a follow-up."

"Oh...umm...I don't live in the same place and I work some where new. I'm busy all day, I just don't know when that'd be possible." Inuyasha could feel Kagome's instant discomfort at the words the Detective had said.

Inuyasha came up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Detective Houjou, you wanted to show Kagome that you were in good health. She has seen that but now that you are upsetting my guest, I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Sure, Mr. Taisho. I will be seeing you and your brother soon." He said to Inuyasha, then a large smile appeared on his face as he looked at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, I would like to see you soon as well. Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Detective. You take care of yourself as well." Kagome smiled as she unwittingly leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

Miroku and Kouga walked the Detective to the door. I smirked as that idiot detective continued checking over his shoulder probably to see if Kagome was still leaning against me. I looked down at the small woman who was lazily posed against my chest. She was smiling and rocking back and forth subconsciously to the music.

"Detective Houjou is such a nice guy." Kagome said almost like an after thought. I growled lowly at her words, neither me or my demon liked her thinking that he was a _nice guy_.

Unfortunately the growl reminded her that her body was lounging against mine. Immediately she froze her rocking movements are turn her face up to me. I was instantly drowning in her blue pool once again. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled with emotions that confused me. The waviness of her dark hair flowed over her shoulders while some was trapped behind her where our bodies met. The drinking had caused her cheeks to have a lite flush to them that made her already dark pink lips even darker.

Kagome stirred the demon inside of me and as beautiful as she was I still had to believe that she didn't belong in my world. With A heavy sigh I removed my body from hers and lead her back to the couch. She looked unsure for a moment then took her seat next to Rin while I walked around and sat next to Sesshomaru. Sango and Rin watched us silently but the minute we sat down the girls jumped straight back into conversation as if they were still sitting alone.

Sesshomaru turned to me narrowing his eyes. I could see the question he was asking and honestly I just didn't want to answer. So I shook my head and to my surprise he let it go with a simple 'Hn'.

I let my eyes wander over the crowd that filled the place. Males and females, human and demon alike talking, smiling, dancing, drinking, doing drugs they thought no one knew about. My gold eyes rolled around in my head.

_Some people can be so stupid._

_**You are the one who is being stupid! She is right there. Why are we over here?!**_

_Shut up! You ain't helping the fucking situation._

An exhausted sigh escaped my lips as I hung my head. In all the years of my life the fucking demon inside of me had little about anything that was not related survival. Last I checked the woman sitting on the other side of my brother's mate was not vital to my survival. But yet here we were again, and I was fighting with myself about whether she be in the same world as me or not.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha war with himself yet again. He knew it had something to do with the woman on the other side of Rin. This Kagome Higurashi was bringing trouble with her. She most likely had no idea but Sesshomaru could sense the power around her. It would not be long before others sensed the amount of uncontrolled power within her. Inuyasha seemed unconcerned or unaware of the power in the woman.

Rin could feel uncertainty coming from her mate. She knew it revolved around Inuyasha and Kagome. As much as Rin liked the girl but she couldn't figure how this girl fit in. Yes, she had heard Kagome's story and yes, she was mortified by it. Inuyasha was not the kind of demon to come to someone rescue. It's not that he was horrible or evil, he just didn't usually give a fuck. That was the simple fact about him.

Kagome and Sango laughed unaware of the curious glances that were going on around them. In spite of the evenings events Sango found that she really was having a good time. She had gotten Kagome out of her funk. And okay, she could admit her plan to get Kagome's mind off of her mysterious hero had back fired in the worse possible way. Not only did they run into the investigating officer for Kagome's case but they ran into Inuyasha, the mysterious hero.

_"Oh well, at least she is having a good time." _Sango thought as she finished another drink.

"How's about we go back out there and dance!" I shouted suddenly. There was more American rap pumping through the speakers making me bounce in my seat. Rin and Sango giggled at my sudden outburst but nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru kept cool eyes on Rin as she stood. He said nothing to her, she said nothing to him only turned and kissed him gently the crescent moon that was in the center of his forehead. The moment her lips touched his skin Sesshomaru's tense body relaxed but the moment Rin's lips retracted the tension returned. A ghost of a smile played at the Daiyoukai's lips, though it never bloomed. A very child like giggle came from Rin as she skipped around the coffee table to the rope. Sango and I followed giggling a little ourselves.

Getting to the center of the floor again didn't take long at all and soon we were dancing along with the bodies next to us. I felt happy. There was nothing to think about, nothing to worry about only the music and the sway of my body. I watched the faces of demons and humans. They all seemed like they were having as much fun as I was.

The song change and the rhythm our bodies changed with it. Some people who had been on the floor moved to get drinks or sit down. In the gaps they left I caught a glimpse of the side of a face. I continued to dance as I stared in the same direction trying to figure out if I knew the person who seemed suddenly familiar. The crowd parted as if some unseen force divided them just right so that I could see the person's face clearly.

He was very pretty for a man and not in the masculine way that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were beautiful. No, this man swaying in and out of my line of sight, as the people around us moved, was someone who could have easily been mistaken for a woman. He was clad in dark skinny jeans and a loose, yellow, sparkling tank top with green flowers that showed his well toned stomach. The man had his black hair looped at the back of his and held in place by a woman's hair pin. I was in shock as my body danced on auto pilot.

_Fate couldn't be so cruel, could it?_

Then as if to answer my silent question the crowd of people parted and fate proved how cruel a mistress she could be. The man called Jaks stood at the other end of the crowd staring into my terrified blue eyes. His head tilted to the side as his brown eyes studied me like he was trying to place me but I wasn't about to give him time.

My heart pounded in my ears as I turned to find Sango. Her and Rin were dancing not to far from where I had moved. There was nothing to lose I ran straight for her grabbing her by the hand. My actions were so sudden Sango stop dancing instantly. I didn't give her time to ask what was wrong I simply bid Rin a quick farewell and thanks for the evening. As fast as my heels would carry me I ran for the exit dragging Sango along with me. I was glad she was still in such shock and a bit drunk, because with her demon slayer training she sure as hell could stop me if I gave her mind time to catch up with her.

_Ahh! Were there this many people the whole time!_ I thought as I pressed and pushed through the crowd.

My mind was in full blown panic. It thought showing me flashes of Jaks every time that damn van door slid open would be helpful. Oh it helped alright, helped the adrenaline drive my heart into a dangerous rhythm. I would worry about my heart later, when I was in my nice safe home that was basically on the other side of town.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted trying to get my attention. "Kagome, stop! What the hell is going on?" I could hear her voice but we were almost through the people and out the door. Once we were safely away then I would tell her but not now. Not while we were still in the building.

We came through the door almost hitting the bouncer who had let us in and totally running Miroku down. He stumbled and stammered at the fact that we didn't stop. There was a cab right there in front of us dropping someone off. I couldn't believe the luck. I rushed us down the short stairs and into the still open door.

"Sorry, Miroku!" Sango called out as she closed the door, rolling down the window. "You're still a lecher but the night wasn't all bad!" Yup she was still drunk and I couldn't stop the breathless laugh her words gave me.

I leaned forward and gave the cab driver my address. As the cab started taking off I looked back to see Miroku standing at the top of the stairs grinning like an idiot. My breathing slowly evened out as the cab put more and more distance between us and the club. I sank down in the seat feeling bad about not saying anything to Inuyasha before I left but surely Rin would tell him the state I was in. There was no way she didn't notice.

"Ok, now what the hell was that about?" Sango demanded as she set her unwavering brown eyes on me.

"Ha ha" I laughed pathetically rubbing the back of head with my hand. "Would you buy I was ready to go?" I knew it was lame but she had been drinking...a lot. So there was a chance that maybe she would let it slid.

"Try again." OK, so maybe she wasn't that drunk.

"I..." _Deep breath Kagome_. "I saw Jaks in there."

Sango looked at me confused for all of thirty seconds before her expression turned horrified and then what I hated the most, pity. "Jaks as in one of the men involved in your kidnapping." There was no question to ask, Sango already knew the answer. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in to a hug. "Well you don't have to come back down this way again. I mean this was just a one time deal and I swear I'll make a better plan next time I drag you out."

We both laughed softly at her horrible joke. My heart was finally beating normally again as my breathing calmed completely. I sat up slowly and looked at Sango. She was humming along with the radio clearly trying to act like everything was fine. Gently I placed my hand on her arm drawing her attention to me.

"San, you have to promise me that you won't come down here alone either. I know that you are a very accomplished demon slayer but I don't care. Promised me...Swear that you won't come down to this side of town alone."

Sango studied the seriousness in my eyes for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. "Sure thing, Kagome. I swear, I won't come down to this side of town alone."

**A/N: That is all for now. Next time did Jaks recognize Kagome? Does it matter? How will Inuyasha react to Kagome just talking off? Some many questions I should think about how I'm going to answer them. NEways...Thank you to every one of you who has fav'ed, followed, read and reviewed this fic. It means a super ton to me and is really the only reason I try to keep the updates coming quickly. If anyone is having trouble with my point of view changes and would like an insert for them let me know, 'cause if it doesn't bug anyone I'm just going to keep them going as is. Thanks again! Hope y'all enjoy!**


	9. Act like it was just a dream

**A/N: Hi there! not a lot to say so on with the show! I will be trying to make the chapters longer so we will see how that turns out.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter nine: Act like it was just a dream...

Kagome awoke to the sun's bright yellow, morning rays streaming through the window of her bedroom. Sighing lightly she rolled over away from the light. She buried her head under her pillow and soon was back to sleep. Her mind stayed carefully blank as she slept. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if it was doing that to protect her from something that she didn't want to see. Even with that thought Kagome was thankful for the rest she was getting. It had seemed like forever since she had rested peacefully.

The sound of soft music kept repeating, slowly building in Kagome's head. Soon the nothing that had been her dreamless sleep morphed into a club with the same song repeating around her. Everything seemed familiar and at the same time everything was completely strange. Kagome was confused as she wondered around the club trying to get her bearings.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught a flash silver. Something nagged at her to follow the silver. Kagome felt as if she had no control and soon was looking around the faceless crowd of humans and demons searching for the flash of silver. The music came to life again and the crowd around her moved to the sound. Suddenly the music stopped. The crowd parted to show the back of someone talking and laughing. They were the only being doing anything other than standing and waiting for the music to begin again.

Kagome stared as the person chattering away but her mind wouldn't allow her to focus on anything specific about them. Slowly she approached the person who was laughing with another faceless being.

A step closer...

Flash of silver to the right...

Turn to look nothing but faceless bodies...

Heart beating quicker...

Another step closer...

Flash of silver to the left...

Turn to look nothing but more faceless bodies...

Heart beating quicker...

Another step closer, Kagome was now just a few steps away from the laughing person...

Flash of silver on the other side of the person in front of her...

Frozen searching the faceless bodies in front, nothing...

Heart beat hammering in her chest...

Another step closer...

Figure turns as their laughter dies away...

No silver...

Panic...

Heart racing...

Feet unmoving...

"Stupid woman, who the hell do you think will help you around here?"...

A manicured hand reaching...

Flash of silver directly in front of her...

The music sounded again and Kagome was jerked out of her sleep suddenly. She placed her hand to her chest where her heart was trying to escape. Her heart was slowly fall back to its normal pattern. Taking a few deep breaths Kagome threw her blankets away kicking her feet off the bed. Her feet touch the cool, hard wood floor and the music sounded again nearly giving Kagome a heart attack.

Shaking her head Kagome looked at her night stand. There all lite up, playing the song that had literally haunted her dreams, was her cell phone.

"Well time to change my ringtone." Kagome told herself a bit annoyed.

_Sango_...Flashed on her screen and Kagome let out a big sigh.

"Hello."

_"Finally! I thought maybe you had drunk yourself into a coma!"_

"Good morning to you too, Sango. Was there something you needed?"

_"First-morning ended like two hours ago it is now afternoon. Second-we had plans to go to the gym at the Slayer's HQ, remember?"_

Sango could hear Kagome moan and shuffle around on the other end of the line. Every other Sunday for the past seven months Sango had insisted Kagome take self-defense at the Slayer's HQ while Sango did her mandatory training.

"Can I skip this week, San? I think I'm going to go back to the shrine and visit my family." The dream Kagome had put her on edge and she felt like time with her family would help calm her nerves.

_"Well I can't really argue with you wanting to see your family, but know that I will tell your trainer to work you twice as hard next time."_

They both giggle a bit but Kagome knew that Sango was serious. She was going to be hurting after her next defense class.

"Alright, Sango. Thank you for understanding. I'm going to get off here and get ready."

The women said their goodbye and agreed to lunch at work the next day. After hanging up the phone Kagome stretched and made her way to the shower.

Inuyasha stood in front of a large bay window that over looked the untouched forest of he and his brother's territory. The Lords of the Western Lands, titles inherited from their dead father. Inuyasha could careless about the land and titles but in the end he had accepted taking it all on along with Sesshomaru. After a few centuries of fighting each other it had seemed that Sesshomaru grew bored with it and decided that they would act, sort of, like the brother's they were. Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion it had less to do with Sessh getting bored and more to do with his desire to please Rin.

Rin had no mortal family, not even descendents of distant relatives lingered. There had been no one for the past four hundred years that she could consider family. So Sessh gave her a family. Which was fine with Inuyasha, Rin was an amazingly hyper person who he enjoyed as a sister. Watching her and Sesshomaru together could often be better than T.V. and before T.V. it was definitely how he had liked passing time.

Rin had been so worried when she sprinted back to the booth the night before. Sesshomaru was out of his seat before she was even in view. Through their bond as mates he could feel her emotions almost as strongly as his own. She had broken through the crowd a moment later worry written all over her face.

_Inuyasha's flash back..._

_Rin appeared running out of the crowd with wide brown eyes that held worry and a bit of panic. Sesshomaru was over the rope and at her side before anyone could blink. He quietly questioned her but she reassured him over and over that she was alright. Then those brown eyes turned to me._

_"It's Kagome. She grabbed Sango and ran out of here like the devil was at her heels."_

_I barely heard Rin finish talking, I was already on the way to the front door. I didn't know if I would catch her or not. The same feeling that had urged me to help some voice screaming in the night, the same that showed me her face over and over, played her voice over and over, the same that moved my feet from the shadows to show myself when I could have turned away, that force pushed me to the door of the club so I could see she was safe._

_When I got to the door the demon on duty was surprised, girls in the line started giggling and squealing. I ignored everyone, surveying the area for any sign of Kagome._

_"Can I help you, Boss?" The demon next to me asked. He sounded unsure if he should speak but he wouldn't hold back if he thought I needed help._

_I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I must have looked upset for a seven-foot, eight hundred pound, earth demon to sound wary about asking me a simple question. I looked over at him nodding slowly. Kir was one of the best in my crew. Loyalty that never wavered and honest even though I sometimes didn't handle it well. He had been around six-foot-nine, maybe five-fifty when he first join up. It didn't take him long to reach the massiveness he now was and I pitied those who let his weight fool them. The demon had no fat on his body what so ever making him a force to be reckoned with._

_"Did a woman run out of here in a hurry not that long ago? She would have dragged a friend out with her." I searched the crowds around the front of the building but she wasn't there._

_"Yea, there was a couple of women not to long ago. The first one came barreling out of the door nearly knocking me over and totally knocking into Miroku." Kir pointed to the second in command who was standing off to the side with a stupid grin plastered on his face as he stared into the distance. "The speedy one's friend yelled her goodbyes to Miroku and they grabbed a cab out of here."_

_I nodded again, giving him my thanks and a smack on the back. He turned back to his job growling at the idiots who thought they would sneak in while he was talking. I didn't wait to see their punishment so I made my way to Miroku._

_"She said she was sorry and that the night wasn't all bad." Miroku's voice was sickening, dreamy and I had to fight the urge to hit him over the head. "Inuyasha, my dear friend, I do believe that I am in love with the beautiful Sango."_

_I rolled my eyes at him but something in his said he was serious. That would have to wait until later. "Miroku, do you know why they left? Did Kagome say anything?"_

_Miroku shook his head as he looked back to the street. I followed his gaze but there was no one there. She was gone again, out of my world, out of my life, but unlike last time I knew I didn't want to let her go._

_End Flashback..._

"Inuyasha?" A small voice questioned from behind him as the memory from last night faded.

"What is it, Shippou?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Um...well I have the information you wanted on that woman, Kagome Higurashi." Shippou said stepping beside the half demon who filled the father position in his life.

Inuyasha looked to the fox next to him. In his small clawed hand was a file. Shippou handed it over and then turned to leave.

"Shippou." Inuyasha called out calmly. The young fox turned his emerald eyes locking with golden ones. "Thank you for this." He said holding the file up.

"Just doing my job." A smirk that could match Inuyasha's appeared on Shippou's face as he shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"I know but thanks all the same. Did you get your homework done?"

The question caught Shippou of guard. Rin was the one always on him about life away from the gang and violence, Inuyasha cared but usually let Shippou do whatever only getting after him if his marks slipped. "Yea, got done not to long ago." He answered carefully.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at the file in his hand. "Good. You have the rest of the weekend to do what ever research you need."

The young kitsune beamed at Inuyasha giving him a quick thanks before sprinting back to his room.

"That was uncharacteristic of you." Sesshomaru's voice flowed into the room from the office on the other side.

"Fuck off. Is that better?" Even though he said it there was no bite to his words.

"Hn." Sesshomaru strolled over to stand next to him by the window. "So, you had the fox look into Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't feel like talking with Sesshomaru about it but if his brother felt in the mood to talk, talking is what was going to happen.

"Yes, before I went to meet them in the office I asked Shippou to gather everything he could find."

"What was it you had planned on doing with the information, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heaved a great sigh as he looked back out over the stretch of forest. "I'm not really sure what I had planned when I asked for it."

"And now?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice as unfeeling as always but the feeling in the words was clear to Inuyasha.

"And now, I will use it to find her." He said as he looked down at the file in his hand.

"Very good. When you find her Rin demands we have dinner." And with that the Daiyoukai strolled out of the room as if he had never been there.

"Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I heard that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called from behind his office doors.

A string of indignant grumbles left Inuyasha's mouth as he headed to the second story where his office was located. He had a file to read and Naraku to find. The time for day dreaming was over. He had a long day and an even longer night ahead of him.

In a calm a quiet neighborhood where the sun seemed to always be bright, Kagome pulled up to the steps of her families shrine. Getting out to stand on the sidewalk her gaze traveled up the steps to the torii at the top of the hill. The sun was beating down on the red wood as the breeze caused the branches of near by trees to reach out for the gate.

Kagome rarely visited even though she spoke with her mother on the phone at least twice a week. Kagome's mother was the sweetest woman in the world, she was sure of that. No one was more understanding about...well everything. There had never been a problem she had that she couldn't talk to her mother about and know there would be no judgment. Sometimes Kagome's brother, Souta hid at her apartment to avoid the endless lessons on family history from their grandpa. Souta was in his last year of high school and had begun looking into colleges. Kagome couldn't be prouder of him. Unlike some of the kids in his classes, Souta hadn't given into the temptation of drugs or gangs. Kagome took him to eat, the movies, or the arcade every chance she got. Whatever little thing she could do to show that he meant a lot to her. Her gramps was a different kettle of fish no matter how you looked at it. He was the last practitioner of holy arts in their family. He had tried to make Kagome and Souta train as well but their mother dismissed it leaving the choice up to them. Naturally they both chose not to train. From what Kagome could tell her grandpa had no real spiritual powers and neither had her father, that she remembered. So if the last two generations had none what where the chances that she would. Slim to none, so she didn't get her hopes up.

The grounds of the shrine had remained unchanged for the last three hundred years, when the stones had been added and the small shine build around the old well. The house was the last thing added one hundred years ago. Instead of breaking holy ground her ancestors had cleared away part of the surrounding forest to build the first small home. As time passed the house had been added on to and room for a yard cleared away.

A faint smile crossed Kagome's lips as she looked at her childhood home. There was shade cast across the grounds and Kagome made her way to its source, The Goshinboku. It was a sacred tree that towered over the grounds. Her grandfather would go on and on about its age and the legends surrounding it. The one he loved to tell the most involved one of their ancestors, a sacred jewel, and a half demon.

Kagome smile at the small memory of Inuyasha that appeared in her head. But as quickly as the thought came to her she shook it away. She couldn't dwell on what had happened last night. If she acted like it was just a dream then the nightmare wouldn't find its way back to her mind. With a gentle hand she pressed her palm to the rough bark of the tree. It calmed Kagome's soul in a way she couldn't understand but that's how it had always been even when she was a small child.

"Kagome?" Mayu called out from the door of the house, a warm smile on her face. Kagome turned to her mother and gave her a big smile.

"Yea, Momma it's me." Kagome answered as she walked towards the house.

"Well come inside, sweet heart. We'll have some tea."

Kagome walked through the front door with a smile on her face. Nothing had change inside since she had been seven. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear her mother busying about. Not long after sitting down her mother had the tea ready and served. They sat for nearly an hour filling the air with mindless chatter. Kagome avoided talking about anything related to what had happened to her and what had happened last night. If her mother suspected, she never mentioned. Kagome wasn't surprised though, her mom always had a way of knowing when there was something Kagome didn't want to talk about. A knock at the door interrupted Kagome telling her mother about her latest design project at work. Mayu excused herself to answer the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" Mayu's voice drifted from the door.

"Yes, ma'am. I was wondering if Kagome was here?" Kagome nearly choked on her tea as Detective Houjou's voice floated into the kitchen from the front door.

"Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?" Mayu asked politely a warm smile on her face.

"Detective Houjou, ma'am." He supplied with a smile of his own as Mayu ushered him inside. "Thank you."

"Kagome, there is a Detective here to see you." Her mother said as she walked farther into the house.

Kagome came out of the kitchen to see Akitoki standing next to her mother. He had the same open smile on his face as he had every other time she had seen him. She tried her best to return it but apprehensions about his visit caused the smile to become watered down.

"Hi, Detective. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering if we might talk for a moment." His voice was careful like he didn't want to scare her.

Kagome sighed, of course she would talk to him. She nodded trying to look self-assured but it was hard with everything so fresh in her mind.

"You two can talk in the living room. I need to start dinner. Kagome will you be staying? Souta and your grandpa would love to see you." Mayu beamed hopefully at her daughter. Kagome smiled gently and nodded. She was sure she would need them after talking to the Detective. "Alright, then I will leave you two to it." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"This way Detective Houjou." Kagome guided him into the living room sliding the screen in place behind them.

"You can call me Akitoki, Ms. Higurashi." Houjou said gently as he waited for Kagome to sit.

She stepped around him to the arm-chair and sat down. Smiling up at him she waited for him to sit on the couch next to him. "Are you here on duty?" Her voice was a bundle of nerves.

_If he is here on business what will he try to get me to tell him? What if he's not here on business? Then why does he want?_

She didn't have to come up with any speculations because he told her that he was at her mother's on duty and needing to ask her some questions. Kagome wasn't sure if she should have been relieved or not.

"As long as you are on duty then I think it would be best to keep things professional."

Houjou's smile faltered for only a second, then he pulled out a small notebook from the breast pocket of his jacket. Kagome noticed his clothes were a brown suit that really did nothing for him but she figured it blended him in enough to do his job. He looked like an average joe, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ms. Higurashi, it has been a year since you abduction. You said that you have moved from you old residence and switched jobs. Can you tell me if there has been anything to make you think that the people who took you have found you."

Kagome tried to keep her face calm as her dream of Jaks flashed in her mind. She knew she had seen him at the club but that was pure chance, he didn't even recognize her. Carefully she shook her head. "No, nothing has happened to suggest they care enough to look for me."

Detective Houjou scribbled on the pad in his hand for a moment. "At the club when I mentioned Inuyasha Taisho, you made no acknowledgement that you knew him."

They sat there for a moment that statement hanging in the air between them. Kagome wasn't sure what he wanted her to tell him but she knew she couldn't tell him the entire truth. Kagome wasn't one for lieing so she would say as little as she could get away with.

"Was there a question in there, Detective?" She asked trying to be polite.

"Oh...umm...yes. How do you know Inuyasha Taisho?" The detective had let his face become serious. He had his suspicions about how the young woman in front of him had come to know the mysterious Taisho brother but he needed her confession to gain any head way.

"Inuyasha Taisho? Well we met briefly a little over a year ago. I was lost and he gave me some direction. It was a big help." Kagome smiled brightly at the Detective happy with herself for not having to lie.

Houjou scribbled something else down in his notebook and frowned. It was really not a good look for him.

"After he gave you directions did he give you a number to contact him? Or did he contact you?"

"No. Actually seeing him last night was a total shock for me." She watched as his frown deepened and he scribbled some more.

"Did you have prior knowledge of him being the clubs owner?" Houjou looked into her suddenly burning blue eyes and lost all hope of gaining information about the Taisho's through Ms. Higurashi.

"Detective," Her voice was firm, none of the shy wariness it had in it earlier, "I had not seen Inuyasha in over a year. We exchanged nothing. No numbers, no addresses, no last names. When you said that Inuyasha Taisho was suspected to be the owner of that club I honestly had no idea. You were taken away from our table! The owner came out to kindly explain why because I'm sure I was beginning to cause a scene."

Kagome took a deep breath she was rambling but the man in front of her had no right to question her like he was. "I had been shocked when the owner turned out to be the Inuyasha I had met. He introduced me AND Sango to his brother and sister-in-law. Mrs. Taisho was very nice to offer us drinks for the upset to our evening. But you know what we had to be reassured that you remained unharmed before we would talk with him."

Detective Houjou at least had the decency to look ashamed about his visit so far, but still scribbled in his book every so often.

"Were you harmed? Did they lie to us?" Kagome demanded suddenly.

Akitoki was caught of guard and looked it, with his wide brown eyes that stared into her determined blues. Sighing he hung his head then shook it as he let a 'no' escape into the air. He had wanted to lie to her and tell her they had ruffed him up, maybe then she would tell him things he needed to know but he couldn't do it. Lieing to people he was meant to help wasn't his job.

"That's what I thought. The fact is I didn't even want to go out last night. Sango had met someone who asked her out to the club. Being there was nothing but chance." Kagome's eyes hardened as she looked at the Detective, who seemed to be shrinking by the second. "Here's some information for your report. I haven't gone out at night for the last year. I leave my house when the sun is up and I get home before it goes down. I won't work weekends unless there will be more than ten people there. I walk a five foot breathe around every single alley I pass. So tell me how does that work for your follow-up?"

The Detective was to stunned for words. Of course she would have been effected by what had happened to her, who wouldn't have been. Ms. Higurashi had worn such a brave face when he had met her and every meeting they had for the week following her incident. He hadn't even considered that there were lingering effects and here he was selfishly trying to pry information from her.

"Ms. Higurashi, I feel I have greatly over stepped my bounds." Slowly he rose and straightened his jacket. She soon stood as well her hands buried deep in her jean pockets. "I am sorry for the intrusion. I will be going now."

"I believe that would be for the best, Detective." Kagome 's voice was impassive but her eyes still blazed with hurt and anger.

She led him to the door and waited as he slipped his shoes back on. The door creaked slightly as he opened it allowing the late afternoon sun to charge into the home. Soft wind blew leaves around the shine grounds as the two stepped outside. The breeze kicked up Kagome's hair, ruffling it in her face. Patiently she tuck what she could behind her ear so that she could see Akitoki clearly again.

"I am sorry. I should not have intruded on you. Have a wonderful evening." He said giving her a slight bow with lowered eyes.

"I'm not going to say that it was alright." She could see his body stiffen at her words and a gently smile formed on her lips softening her eyes. "But I will forgive you. You have a job to do, I understand that. Please understand, I have no information to give you about Inuyasha Taisho. He was someone kind enough to help me when I needed it and then he was gone. That's all there is to it."

Detective Houjou nodded before turning to leave. Kagome stood on the small porch and watched his form retreat down the stairs of the shine. The sun blazed casting everything into long shadows. It had been so long since she had watched the sun set from anywhere but her little balcony.

_Am I ready for this? Can I handle being out, on my own once it's dark and I have to leave here?_

Kagome wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't hide forever. She had a life to live and she couldn't do that only leaving home for the nine to five work hours. Sure she trained every other Sunday but what else did she do? Nothing and she could admit that. She had filled her life with nothing out of pure fear. But there was life out there, life worth living. When she really thought about it wasn't life itself a chance worth taking? Kagome knew she couldn't keep acting like it was just a dream. It was time to face the world.

On a building not far binoculars lowered and a pair of naturally red lips curled into a cruel smile as their owner stood up to sauntered away from the edge. She was _that_ woman. There was no doubt in his mind. Her locations were known now, all that was left was for the orders. Everything had been destroyed a year ago after one pathetic woman got away but she would pay for all that soon enough.

**A/N: And there is another chapter. I know I do a lot of background but it's building the characters into who they are. They have their general personalities but different things got them to those points and since I feel this might be a long haul I want their personalities for the fic to be solid.**

**Next time:**

**Kagome's job and Inuyasha's discovery**

**;) Hope to see you there. **_**Chances**_** are good that the title will be different. Thank you to all who Read and Review! To those who review as guests I can't reply to your's but I am HAPPI to read them all the same! Thank you everyone for the encouragement! I feel like there was something else I was going to put in this note but it has totally slipped my mind. **


	10. Finding the one who got away

**A/N: Ok so there is some wonder about how Jaks found Kagome in less than 24 hours. Well have no fear this chapter shall explain it all. Kagome's or Inuyasha's p.o.v. won't fit in, so I home y'all don't miss them to much ;) I will just have to write Kagome's job and Inuyasha's discovery. LOL Though I'm still pretty sure I will be changing that title. This will mainly focus on Jakotsu because he's the one who sees her in the club.**

**IMPORTANT!- THIS CHAPTER BEGINS BACK AT THE CLUB SO WE WILL HAVE TO LOSE A DAY BUT IT'S NECESSARY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking or on the other line_

_**People thinking during a flash back.**_

Chapter 10: Finding the one who got away...

Jakotsu stood in the line to get into the club. It was his turn to follow the fucking Detective. He was glad the cop was at least cute or his night would have totally blown. Jaks didn't know why they were still tracking the Detective around after almost a year of nothing. Lead Detective or not it was clear he had no information they could use. Jaks let out a defeated sigh, information or not he knew better than to question 'Big Brother' on something the man would consider obvious.

_Jakotsu's Flashback..._

_"That fucking idiot! He nearly let that stupid bitch get away." Jaks ranted as he slammed the van door._

_Suikotsu laughed loudly from the driver seat as he turned the van from the angry demon and the struggling woman. "What are you worried about? There is no where for her to go. Even if she got away, she would just be eaten by another demon. Only problem would be profit lost for them." Another string of laughter escaped his lips as he drove towards the last den of the night._

_Jaks shifted down in his seat and sulked a bit. "You're right, but I don't see why we have to deal in women ALL the time. What would it hurt to pick up a delicious man every once in a while?"_

_Suikotsu snorted at his friends whining. "If the market changes then you know the trade will change with it but until then the orders are for these women."_

_Jaks rolled his eyes and watched the district pass out the window. "So, how are the investigations going." They had time to kill and Jaks wasn't big on passing it in silence. Suikotsu was a dirty cop, Detective more specifically. His job was to keep the police in the dark about the district._

_"No demons want to bother searching out here, the place stinks too much for them to make heads or tails of where the trouble moves. Worthless priests and priestesses can't pick up on anything either." More of the deep malicious laughter came from the larger man, "I suppose it's because they think we're demons!"_

_Jaks joined in on the laughter. No they weren't demons, just humans who were in business with demons. Suikotsu filled him in on the lead Detective for district cases and other things that would help avoid being caught. They talked about that kind of shit until they pulled up in front of the last den were another snake demon was waiting for them. He looked impatient and that wasn't a surprise. This den was the deepest in the district and with all the twists and turns they were demanded to take, the drive from the last one had been about thirty-five minutes. That fucking woman taking off hadn't helped them time wise either._

_They greeted the demon and negotiated the price. Opening the door they could see the last woman had huddled in the corner farthest from the door. Jaks had explained what happened at the last stop so this time man and demon were ready, blocking the open door. The woman didn't move to run instead she scooted her way to the door and stepped out calmly._

_**At least this bitch has some sense.**_

_Jaks lip wrinkled in disgust as the snake raved on and on about her beauty. Jaks was sure that he would throw up._

_"Jaksss, would you and Ssssuikotsssu like to come in for a drink?" Jakotsu raised his eyebrows like the demon before him was out of his damn mind. The snake snickered at the look and then shook his head. "I know you hate women but we have ssssome other entertainment that I think you'll enjoy."_

_Suikotsu looked over at his parter whose eyes were sparkling with delight at the possibilities. "I think we can burn some time, nothing else to do for another two hours anyways." He answered the snake with his deep voice._

_"Do you mean it, Suikotsu!" Jaks asked as his eyes filled with dark anticipation._

_"Fuck, why not." Suikotsu shrugged his extremely broad shoulders and they followed the snake demon and the woman into the den._

_End Flashback..._

"Fucking line!" Jaks muttered to himself as he stepped forward a few paces. The Detective in front of him was in plain street close chattering with some of the woman around him. He had lots of questions but was able to make them seem casual. Jaks could hear him ask things about the club, A LOT! Things like, do you know who owns this place? Have you ever seen the owner of the building? It was a bunch of blah, blah-blah, blah-blah to Jakotsu.

The information they were looking for had noting to do with this stupid club or its fucking owner. They needed information about that fucking woman who had been trouble from the moment Suikotsu grabbed her.

The line moved forward and the Detective disappeared through the door. A few people later Jaks slipped in as well. It wasn't a bad club as clubs went. It just wasn't the kind of club Jaks liked to go to. There was a large open area with an extremely high ceiling, about half way up there was a shelf level that wrapped around the walls so people could look down on the dance floor. Jaks shook his head, he wasn't here to admire the place.

_Now where the hell did that cop disappear to?_

Jaks wandered around the bottom level of the club. He was able to flirt his way into a few drinks before he decided to search the top-level. One thing he could say was that fucking Detective was good at blending in.

"PERVERT!" A woman's scream cut above the music calling his attention in that direction. "I should have known. I can't even find a nice guy that's also handsome in this city! Let's go, Kagome." Jaks could see the pissed chick through the crowd. He couldn't help but sneer at her and the friend she dragged behind her. "And don't you DARE follow us!" She yelled over her shoulder, even Jaks could hear the venom dripping in her voice.

He shook his head and walked the other direct. Women like that what made his regular job so fucking annoying.

_Jakotsu's Flashback..._

_Suikotsu was at the other end of the den breaking the new woman in. Most humans didn't want virgins, they wanted submissive bitches that knew their place and role in the bedroom. The demons didn't care one way or another but a submissive bitch did her jobs quietly so they all got broken either way. They warned Suikotsu not to ruin her cause she was going on the block tomorrow._

_Jakotsu was as far from the pathetic scene as he could be. Don't get him wrong torture, mayhem, unnecessary amounts of cuts and blood were totally his favorite things, just not with women. So Jaks was on the other side of the snake den watching some twenty some-old shaking as he work through his routine. The boy jerked and fumbled clearly terrified by the intense gaze of the man in front of him. That only made Jaks more interested as his eyes tracked the other's body._

_The guy on stage wasn't extremely well build but he wasn't exactly weak looking either. Maybe that was the reason for his fear, maybe he had thought himself strong and had been proven wrong. He had spiked, sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes. There was still some weight to his face proving his young age. Jaks could say much, he doubted he was much older than the guy he was watching._

_"Jakssss! We've got a problem!" The snake demon hissed from his office._

_"What the fuck is it? I'm about to be very busy!" Jaks gave the boy on stage a cruel smile that visibly froze him to the spot._

_"Thisss isss more important. Bankotsssu isss on the phone demanding you!"_

_"Fuck!" Jakotsu mumbled under his breath. "Suikotsu, you're done Big Brother is on the line. Back to work." He shouted across the den as he headed into the office to grab the phone._

_"Yea, Big Brother, what's the problem."_

_"Jaks! What happened on the drops tonight?!"__ Bankotsu yelled into the phone cause Jaks to pull it away from his ear._

_"Nothing too much. One stupid bitch thought she could scream for help and run away, but we grabbed her and she was dragged into the flesh eater's den." Jaks explained calmly._

_"Are you sure? Did you see them get her into the den?"_

_Jaks found their conversation strange, what had Banks all hot and bothered about the drops? "No, we didn't have time. The last den had already been waiting so I didn't want to lose any more time. The idiot was dragging her down the alley when we left."_

_There was silence on the other end for a long time. Suikotsu entered the office giving Jaks a questioning glance. Jaks only shrugged his petite shoulder and waited for his boss to speak._

_"I hope you remember that bitch's face because I have reason to believe she escaped and found help from a demon. So you'll be giving us the details about her!"_

_Jakotsu's eyes brows drew down. "What reason do you have to believe that?" He tried to not sound like a smart but knew he failed._

_"Because the flesh eater's den was destroyed about twenty minutes ago before whoever it was moved on to the salamander's den. They are leaving messages in blood telling us to __'Leave the district and free the other slaves.'__. They are still hitting dens as we speak. Kill all the slaves if you think-"_

_"What's going on?" Suikotsu asked as Jaks hung up the phone._

_"That stupid woman got someone to help her and now the dens are being attack." Jaks spoke simply as they walked out of the office._

_"What about Big Brother?"_

_"He's in the middle of a fight right now, so we have some killing to do." A devilish smile crawled across Suikotsu's lips as he and Jaks walked to the van to gather their weapons and the explosives Renkotsu had given them._

_End Flashback..._

_"There he is."_ Jaks thought as he made his way around the second level.

His view was slightly blocked by the bodies of club goers but Jaks kept his eyes trained on the cop as he weaved through them. The Detective was at a table with two woman talking in hushed tones. Every once in a while the man's eyes swept around the area. Jaks worried that maybe all the tailing had been found out so he hung back towards the shadows.

One of the women was active in the conversation while the other looked a little shocked about something the Detective had said. That woman rang familiar to Jaks but he couldn't place her. She had black, wavy hair and strange blue eyes. Those blue eyes dug at his memory.

_Who the fuck is she!_

Then demons came up behind the cop. It was clear the owner found out what he was and wanted him out. The woman who looked familiar suddenly stood up and yelled about wanting to know why they were taking him. Then it clicked! It was that BITCH, the one they were tailing the stupid cop for.

Jaks stepped out of the shadows planning on following her until he could get her alone but then some guy stepped up to the two women. He seemed like he had been in charge of the cop being escorted out. Jaks was totally taken by his tall build and long silver hair. Fading back into the shadows he watched their interactions for a minute until another man interrupted. Then the other woman got irritated.

_Of course that loud ass woman from earlier would be involved somehow._

The owner gave some orders then turned to leave giving Jaks the chance to see his face. He was gorgeous! His gold eyes ran over the crowd and Jaks could think of nothing more than those eyes on him as he dug a blade into the demon's tanned skin. If he would have had time he would have swooned but the women had finish grumbling off to the side and were now moving through the crowd behind the other man.

Jaks followed until they went through an Employees Only door. Once the door closed he went over to look at the security pad. An essence pad? That was top-level security, almost too much for a simple night club. He could think on the later now he had business.

Making his way to the bathrooms, Jaks got out his phone. Dialing the number of his boss he checked the stalls to make sure he was alone. The call could be coded but who like bothering with that shit.

_Click_

_"I hope you have news and are not bitching about being surrounded by women again?"_ Bankotsu joked as his voice filled the line.

Jakotsu stood in front of the mirror fixing his reflection. "I have the best kind of news!" He replied in a sing-song voice before being serious. "The Detective was talking with that woman in the club tonight."

_"Finally! So do you have her?"_

"No." Jaks said plainly.

_"What do you mean, no? That's what all this time has been about. Get that fucking BITCH!"_ Bankotsu's voice growled through the phone. If you didn't know better sometimes you would swear he was a demon.

"The club owner had her escorted somewhere and the cop taken out. So I have to wait around and see if I can find her again. I called to have you send someone to wait out front." Jaks went on to explain what the cop was wearing, then the woman was wearing as well as the other one who was with her.

Bankotsu ranted for a minute about how difficult one little bitch was to find and then agreed to send someone else to watch the front. Jakotsu was ordered to stay at the club and follow the woman or follow the cop again if the woman wasn't found. He grudgingly agreed but not before saying he would rather abduct the club owner and drowning Bankotsu in more information than needed about the things he would do to the silver-haired demon.

Eventually Banks hung up and Jaks was left in a huff, fixing himself in the mirror again. He left the bathroom and walked to the rail of the second level. A waitress came by and asked him about drinks he snapped an order at her and she rush off to get it.

After nearly an hour and a half of watching the dance floor he spotted the woman with her friend and some other woman.

"Fucking bitches always traveling in packs around these places." He grumbled as her watched them dance to a few songs.

Soon they made their way to a booth in the corner. Jaks had to change his place to keep the woman in his line of sight. To his horror they only sat there talking and drinking. His life was wasting away chasing this fucking woman and all she was doing was talking. The women chattered and laughed, there was a period where they were all very serious and the one he was watching looked on the verge of crying. He rolled his eyes as he leaned heavy on the railing.

Silver making its way through the crowd caught his attention and he stood upright. Now there were two incredibly delicious silver-haired demons. It was had from the distance but he could make out markings on the taller one's face as he walked over to the new woman, kissing her hand before sitting close to her. Jaks sighed in disappointment.

_His mate most likely._

The other looked different from earlier, he now wore a white suit and had his long hair pulled back. Jaks watched with dreamy eyes until the young silver-haired demon grabbed the bitch by the hand and pulled her to her feet. Soon they cuddle into each others arms. His blood boiled. It wasn't fair why did she deserve him! Then she released the demon and walked to the rope drawing Jaks' attention there. The Detective stood there talking casually with her until the demon walked up behind her clearly shooing off the cop.

Jakotsu got out his phone texting that the officer was being escorted out the front door. By the time he looked back to the booth the women were leaving to dance. They made their way back to the middle of the floor.

_Fucking got you now!_

Jaks made his way down to the floor. He quickly found some men to flirt with only a few yards from where that woman danced. The first song ended and another began. He saw her eyes scan the crowd around her. Turning so she would only catch the side of his face between the bodies, he bobbed and swayed to the music. If there was one guarantee, it was that she hadn't forgotten his face. He laughed as he saw her watch him. Soon the crowd parted just right and Jaks looked at her dead on. Her blue eyes widened in fear, Jaks tilted his head as he stared back at her. Then she took off, making a mad dash for the door. A horribly cruel smile crossed his lips, he whipped out his phone as he weaved through the bodies.

He reached the door in time to see the women pile into a cab but their tail was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!" He muttered with feeling. The tail followed the cop instead of waiting and Jaks had no time to get to his car and catch them. They were back to following the Detective. Bankotsu was going to be pissed! Jaks hung his head and walked out the door, his job was done and he had punishment to receive.

Ten o'clock the next morning found Jakotsu in his car parked in the parking lot across the street from the police station. The night had been torturous and not in a way Jaks would have liked. That was something which was hard to do, but Bankotsu had known him for a long time. The man he called Big Brother knew how he ticked and what he hated. Even thought Banks hardly ever punished Jaks he couldn't show him favor on this. They had burned up a year looking for this bitch and once they had her they'd get the demon that helped her. Their business had been nearly destroyed and their client list was put on edge about dealing with them. She had to be found and made to pay, that was just the kind of charming person Banks was.

So here Jaks was waiting for the call from Suikotsu saying the Detective was leaving the station. The moment Jaks got the call he pulled in to traffic behind him and followed all the way across town to a shrine.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Jaks waited five minutes to be sure the officer was let into the house. Looking around he noticed a building maybe two block away that seemed tall enough to see the top of the shrine hill. Leaving his car where it was he walked over to the building. Finally good luck, it was under construction and being Sunday the crew was all gone. Carefully Jakotsu made his way to the top. Exactly as he thought he had a clear view all the way to the door of the house. Binoculars in hand he watched for movement. Eventually the Detective stepped out of the house with the woman behind him. It was everything he could do to not break out in a happy dance! He found the one that got away! Through the binoculars he could see another woman lingering farther back from the door, she looked to be much older and soon turned back into the house.

_Her mother maybe? That means she will have to leave to go to her house._

Jaks smiled as he lowered the binoculars. He had her now. He'd follow her to her house, report it and get this revenge thing Banks was set on over! Calmly he sauntered to the access door so he could be waiting in his car when she left.

**A/N: So I know it was a lot but I hope it cleared things up. The night Kagome was rescued the slavers ring that took her took a big hit. Their policy was to kill all those kidnapped if they were under attack. That way no one could go to the police and give details to a sketch artist or anything else they might have found out while being held captive. I'm not super at writing Jaks, I'm sorry. I love his character but I know I don't do him justice so no on hate me for it. Anyways, so more will be explained about Suikotsu being a dirty Detective, small hint think about it like when he tricked Rin into believing he was the good personality but wasn't. Hmm, so there it is. They didn't find her quickly, they were actually looking since about two weeks after it happened. That's when they were told Houjou was the investigating officer. But as stated in earlier chapters she moved and didn't tell the good Detective where so he hadn't seen her that whole time basically leading them nowhere.**

**Thank you all! Please review after reading. Now on to the next chapter!**


	11. You said you would find me

**A/N: I got some great reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all! I'm glad it fit well and cleared things up. I had actually started writing this one as chapter 10 until the reviews came in for 9. I usually start on the next chapter right after I finish posting so I can keep my flow, But if your reviews tell me something I am more than willing to go back and rework. You guys are the reason I continue and I know the year gap kinda makes things confusing. It's all clear in my head but sometimes I need reminded y'all aren't in there lol! Alrighty so I'm going to try to get some violence in this chapter just been feeling like there should be some soon.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! I love all the questions and comments.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

Chapter eleven: You said you would find me...

The evening with her family had been perfect. Kagome's grandpa had gone on and on about the shrine, dormant powers, need for priests and priestesses, demon trouble in the city and that got him on a rant about how things were in ancient times. It was around that time everyone else drowned him out. Kagome loved her gramps but she was sure he had been born in the wrong era.

Souta had news about a girl he liked and was planning on asking out. Kagome was happy for him, he had mentioned the girl to her a few weeks ago but not that he was so serious about her. Of course that turned the conversation to Kagome and her lack of a love life, to which her mom replied, "You should get working on it soon. I want to be a grandmother before I'm to old to play with my grandkids.". Souta laughed and Kagome mentally groaned. Her mother was never going to change.

After dinner Kagome headed down to her car with her mother watching from the top of the shrine stairs. Yes, it had made her feel like a teenager. No, she was not embarrassed about it. Kagome knew that she wasn't going to shake off a year of fear in one night. But as she drove off into the night she had to constantly remind herself to stay calm.

It was an hour after dark when Kagome left the shrine. The street lights were blazing brightly, lighting up traffic. It wasn't long before Kagome noticed the same black car following a few cars behind her. There wasn't much special about it, it looked like a lot of other cars on the road. What made the one behind her stick out was that it never, passed anyone, never went faster than she did, and had no plate on the front.

The car stayed behind her all the way to the street she lived on, then suddenly it sped up to fly past her. Kagome parked across from her building. She sat in her car watching for the black vehicle to come back but it didn't. In the end Kagome got out and felt stupid for sitting outside her own house for so long. When her head hit her pillow she fell instantly to sleep, being scared took a lot of energy.

Unfortunately the morning had not been any better. Kagome got up, grabbed a shower, and picked out her outfit. She worn an Egyptian blue pencil skirt that matched her eyes. She had picked a cream blouse and small silver hoop earrings. A thick black belt accented her waist and simple black flats were her shoes of choice. Kagome had no need or want to wear heels at work all day, she just ended up taking them off. Taking a look in the mirror she gave her hair a quick twist. In no time her dark, wavy hair had been placed in a bun. Kagome grabbed her black purse from the hook by the door and her keys out of the dish. The lock fell into place at the turn of the key.

Normal, that's what Kagome's new goal was. It was her goal for every part of her life. Sadly normal was not something she could just grab off the shelf of the local grocer. When she stepped out of the front door of her apartment building she instantly felt like there were eyes on her. That was something that wasn't normal at all. Even when she was still in her old neighborhood before she was able to move, she hadn't felt watched in the daytime. Kagome gave the surrounding people a quick sweep before dashing across the street to her car.

The radio had time for one song before Kagome reached the parking garage next to the office building. She could have walked for the distance it was but Kagome had learned the hard way and now drove everywhere she could. She circled slowly up to the second level and there in one of their usual spots was Sango still sitting in her black Toyota Camry. Pulling up next to her Kagome could see her friend bopping her head to the radio. A small honk of Kagome's horn caused the brunette to jump and glare across the car at her now laughing friend.

I had to hold my sides for a minute as I tried to get Sango's startled reaction out of my head. Being a slayer, Sango prided herself on her reflexes. So every time I caught her off guard I lived it up. My laugh finally dwindled to a giggle, I knew she was still glaring but I wasn't going to look. Instead I reached up to move the rearview mirror so I could check my make-up. My heart froze in my chest as I watched a nondescript black car pass behind my car. The driver was a plain-looking man with a bald head and seemed to staring at me through the mirror. He had angry beady eyes that sent chills up my spine.

_SMACK_

_"AHHHH!"_

I looked out the window to see Sango doubled over in laughter and I couldn't deny it she had scared the shit out of me. Making sure my make-up was alright was suddenly out of the question. I simply wanted nothing more than to get into work. So I opened the door to step out. It was hard to ignore Sango's questioning gaze as I locked my car doors.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked gently with a hand on my shoulder. She was dressed so different from when she was at the club. Today her business suit was a plum purple with a baby pink blouse peeking out from the jacket. Her extremely long hair was braided and then twisted into a bun. Unlike me she wore two-inch plum heels that sent an echo around the garage as we walked to the elevator.

"I don't think there's anything really wrong. I'm just trying to get out and live again. Problem is I'm jumping so high at shadows that I actually have felt like there's someone following me." I stared at the shiny interior of the elevator as we rode it up to the walkway.

Sango didn't say anything as the elevator reached our stop. I didn't take her silence as a bad sign anymore. She seemed to be lost for words more often than not during this last year. I couldn't say I blamed her I hardly knew what to say myself most of the time.

"I'm glad you're trying to get back out in the world. I bet the feeling you have will pass in a few weeks." Sango gave me a brilliant smile as we made it to the end of the glass walkway that carried us across the street above the traffic.

I smiled at Sango as a co-worker passed between us. She caught the door before it closed and we made our way to the elevator just a short walk down the hall. "I hope you're right. I don't want the rest of my life to be filled with this kind of fear."

Sango nodded her understanding. Both of us missed how things were and we knew there was still fun to be had. She didn't get a chance to respond because the doors opened and more office workers filed in until the small square was a cramped place. The door closed, the elevator went up one floor, person got off, three more floors, two more people. It continued in a similar fashion until the vertical death trap reached the forty-second floor. There me and Sango wiggled our way out of the small box.

Once free we readjusted ourselves and headed for the doors marked Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. Main Offices. The entire building was some branch of H.K. Inc., the few floors that weren't associated with us were leasing from Mr. Muso, so there was no money loss by someone else using the floors.

"Good morning, Sango. Good morning, Kagome." The receptionist Suzana said as we passed. She was a bright and happy girl fresh out of college. She always has a warm smile and friendly hello for me and San when we pass.

"Good morning, Suzana." Sango and I replied in unison earning a giggle from the girl before she became stone serious. 'Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. how may I direct your call?', faded into the background as we walked through the door into the main office. From there Sango would head to her desk outside of Mr. Muso's office while I worked at a design desk on the other side of the large room. We said goodbye after reaffirming our lunch plans at the café around the corner so we could also visit Ayame.

In the main office standing in front of a large window, that over looked the sprawling city, stood Mr. Muso. He was a demon who owned a large corporation and had his hand in many others. On the surface Mr. Onigumo Muso was a stand up demon, who only indulged in a few dirty business tactics. Under the surface he was really Naraku, leader of the Kugutsu gang and one of the largest dealers in drugs, weapon, and lives. His latest investments had been a success. Thanks to his newest addition, Kanna, he had been able to stay a step ahead of that bastard half-breed!

Mr. Muso was musing over his next appointment away from the office as he took in the view before him. A soft knock at the door that he easily recognized as Sango.

"Enter." His deep voice filled the cavernous room and soon she opened the door.

"Mr. Muso, there is a Renkotsu from the Banryu Collaborating Group here to see you. He claims it's important. Would you like me to make him schedule an appointment?" Sango's voice and body language were nothing but professional. Mr. Muso was always amused by the control she forced on herself around him.

"You may sent him in. I have some time this morning that I can spent hearing him out."

Sango nodded then signaled for Renkotsu to enter. Quietly she shut the door behind him and the two men were left staring at each other. She breathed a sign of relief as she sat back at her desk. Mr. Muso was a horribly creepy demon but Renkotsu gave her a strange vibe as well. Of course she was sure she had said that about the other man from Banryu as well.

_Ugh! I need a new line of work._ Sango rested her head in her hand. _Maybe I can become a full-time demon slayer. I could train the recruits or something._

Sango sighed again as she sat back up straight to get on with her work. She knew that she wasn't leaving this job at least not until she knew Kagome was doing better. The job really wasn't so bad it was just that Mr. Muso had to do dealings with every questionable demon in the city.

Slowly Sango sank back into her work focusing on organizing Mr. Muso's schedule for the week. She was always annoyed with him because he never checked the damn thing before agreeing to make appointments. Sango's fingers typed away with a bit of anger in each down stroke.

"Easy before you break the keyboard." Kagome's voice giggled from in front of Sango's desk.

"Hey, Kagome. I know I was just lost in thought and got carried away." Sango gave her friend an open smile. Even though she had been paranoid that morning Sango could see the new life slowly building in Kagome. "So do you want to meet at the front door for lunch?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. Sango returned a nod then turned back to her work as Kagome walked away. She walked down the rows of cubicles until the area opened up to nothing but art tables. It was the area designated specifically for the design team.

Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. took in a large amount of requests for adds, campaign designs and things of the like. There were forty-seven designers, most were minor designers spread out on different floors. Fifteen of the designers were on the advance design team. Those were the people Kagome worked with the most. She had settled at a table close to the window so she would have the most natural light possible.

Kagome smiled down at her sketches while settling into her chair. The moment she was comfortable she let her shoes slip from her feet and rested her soles on the cool metal rungs of the chair. Shifting through the sketches she began to gather a final design in the front of her mind. The pencil scratched against the paper as the noise drowned out the world near by. Kagome became entranced in her work, stopping every once in a while to examine her progress. She was staring at the page, chewing on her pencil when the feeling of being watched came to her again. Kagome bit harder on the pencil.

_It's all in my head. I have to get over this!_

Even as her mind told her these things, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling. So against better judgement she lifted her head to search the room. For all she knew it could be a co-worker. Bright blue eyes scanned from right to left. Of course there was no one looking at her until she saw the man near the door. He was tall and bald with dark beady eyes, she knew he was the man from the garage. Kagome instantly sat up straight in surprise. The man smiled at her but there was not humor to the smile. Kagome really couldn't describe it, she had never truly seen a smile like that before. She never took her eyes from him as he opened the door and stepped out.

Renkotsu saw himself out of the office. The woman who had let him in was sitting at the desk directly out side of "Mr. Muso's" door. He did a quick scan of the office floor trying to located the woman Kagome. He had delivery their offer to Naraku and even though he retaliated with a message for Bankotsu. Renkotsu knew what the reply to that would be. So even though he would deliver Naraku's message, he would continue with his original instructions as well. Right as Renkotsu reached the door he caught sight of a woman who fit Jakotsu's description. At a design table close to the window sat a woman with her black hair shining in the morning light. She chewed on the end of a pencil as her eyes squinted at the page.

He couldn't understand how such a common woman had caused so much trouble. Then her head raised and she searched the room, like she was looking for some thing specific. When her eyes fell on him the color was startling. The blue in her eyes was so vivid, so striking he knew he had the right woman. Kagome had sat up straighter in her chair when she saw him stare at her. Fear, that was what those eyes held and it was a nearly palatable thing. That gave Renkotsu a great amount of satisfaction. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. She would pay dearly and fetch a high price if Bankotsu didn't decide to keep her and torment her personally. Before he could erupt in laughter at the horrors her future held, Renkotsu walked out the door. Bankotsu would want to hear the demands Naraku made and the situation with the Kagome woman.

Kagome tried to ignore the totally creepy guy who had been staring at her and focus on her work. Drowning him out was not as hard as she thought but focusing on the work was proving harder than she figured it would be. One thing continually plagued her mind.

_Inuyasha..._

The night at the club had done nothing to curb the daydreaming of him. In fact it had made it worse. Now instead of a hooded figure with golden eyes her mind could revisit him in a revealed way. Seeing him in the club had only proven what she had believed. Inuyasha was more than some thug wandering around in the district. Also the fact that he hadn't harmed Detective Houjou and even allowed Houjou to see her before being escorted out proved what she already knew. Inuyasha was a good man, who had a good heart.

Kagome became so lost in her daydreams that all work on her project was abandoned. She sat in the warmth of the sun simply imagining that her and Inuyasha had met under normal circumstances. Problem was no matter how many scenarios she came up with none of them seemed as perfect as him saving her from a horrible fate.

_Ugh! I must be defective! _Kagome let her head bang on the table in front of her. _Even so, it just felt so right to have him come save me._

"Trying to break the table?" A feminine voice called over Kagome's shoulder.

"Hi, Sango." Kagome replied her voice slightly muffled by the table she was still laying on.

"So its lunch, are you coming or should I leave you and that table alone?" Sango looked sideways at her friend as Kagome rolled her face over to Sango sticking her tongue out. "That's what I thought. Come on or I won't buy."

Kagome tried jumping out of the chair forgetting her feet were on the inside of the rungs resulting in an awkward face plant, Sango's laugh could be heard all over the office. Grumbling under her breath about unhelpful friends Kagome grabbed her shoes and ran after Sango. She caught up right before the elevator doors closed.

"You were really gonna leave me laying face down on the floor?!" Kagome wailed at the brunette next to her. She reached up and used Sango's shoulder to keep her balance while she slipped her shoes back on.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have skipped your training yesterday you would have reacted better." Sango said flipping her hair off of her shoulder and sticking her nose in the air with her eyes closed.

Kagome stood there in the elevator gaping at Sango like a fish. What was her deal with the training? It's not like she had blown off tons of them. Kagome closed her mouth and pursed her lip as she glared at Sango.

"Why are you so mad at me for not showing up at training?"

Sango swallowed hard as she looked into her friends demanding blue eyes. As much as she trying to think of a reason that wouldn't piss Kagome off, being on the spot it wasn't happening. When it came to her best friend her ability to lie flew out the window. Her shoulder's slumped with a sigh as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor. The two women exited and strolled through the lobby to the door.

"I want you to have extra training with Inuyasha Taisho making promises to find you." Sango breathed out once the left the building.

Kagome kept her eyes ahead of them only stealing side glances at her embarrassed friend. Sango meant well, Kagome knew that but Inuyasha would never hurt her. She also knew the chances were good that he would never try to find. Why would he? Kagome felt herself force a smile on her lips as tiny pieces of her heart chipped away. It was then that she realized, really realized, she had let too much hope build in her from one word that hadn't even been a yes.

Sango noticed Kagome's warring emotions as they walked along. She felt bad for what she implied about Inuyasha but she didn't feel bad about worrying about her friend.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm glad he saved you and all, but he is a dog demon." Sango said as they turned they corner. "They tend to get possessive." she mumbled.

"What do you mean possessive?" Sango cringed apparently she didn't mumble low enough.

"I didn't know how to tell you...about what he did at the club."

"You mean the unnecessarily long hug?" Kagome asked trying not to blush at the memory.

"Yea, that." Sango sat uneasily as they walked into the café.

Ayame spotted them as soon as they entered waving wildly. Sango and Kagome smiled honestly at their excited friend. Ayame sprinted into the back while they other two waited in line.

Kagome and Sango had just sat down at an outside table with their coffee and sandwiches when Ayame came skipping up to the table.

"Hello, ladies. How was the weekend?" Ayame asked with a big smile.

"It was great!" Kagome burst out catching both girls off guard.

"Must have been I don't think I've seen you smile so big before." Ayame said with a giggle but it died when she saw Sango's worried face. "So what exactly happened?"

"You know that guy who bumped into me last week when I was here to get Mr. Muso's coffee?" Ayame nodded along. The man had carried a familiar smell on him, she wasn't about to forget. "Ok, well he invited me to that club the Half Demon."

"I heard it's a hott place to go."

"Must be 'cause it was packed. Anyways we ran into...ah..."Sango stumbled, she didn't know how much to say. Ayame was their friend but Kagome hadn't told her about what had happened so Sango wasn't sure what to say about Inuyasha.

"I ran into some one who had helped me out a while back and I hadn't thought I would see him again." Kagome supplied the smile never falling from her face.

"Ah, so this mystery man is the reason for a great weekend."Ayame smiled at Kagome glad to see her so happy.

"Half demon actually." Sango said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Half demon?" Ayame said giving Kagome a sly smile that caused Kagome to blush.

"Half dog demon." Sango supplied, Kagome stared at Sango as if she was someone different, some one the dark-haired girl didn't know.

Kagome was about to ask her what her problem was. Demand she explain her issue against Inuyasha. Kagome was tired of the attitude already today. She was trying her hardest to have a good day and Sango was slowly ruining it. She was about to ask her friend why when Ayame spoke first looking straight at Kagome.

"A dog demon! Do you know what you're getting into? Did he show interest in you? Cause I mean if he didn't show interest then you don't have to worry. But how did you end up meeting a dog demon? I mean Kagome of all the possessive, over protective, pig headed canine demons you got one of the worst."

"Which other ones are just as bad?" Sango cut in.

"Wolf demons of course, egotistical, jerk faces who run off without fulfilling promises, hiding in the city where their smell can't be tracked easily." Ayame was growling under her breath by the time she finished. Her hands balled into fists as she tried to glare holes through the table.

Kagome stared at her as Ayame's impromptu rant seemed to come to an end. Possessive, that's what Sango had said about dog demons. What did they mean by that? And how the hell was she suppose to know if he was interested.

"Um, Ayame?" Kagome's worried voice snapped Ayame out of her grumbling.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What did you mean about interested and possessive, over protective and well most of that you said a second ago?" Kagome sipped at her coffee as Ayame thought about how best to say it. Glancing at her watch Kagome nearly choked on her drink. "You know what, sweety, you'll have to fill me in another time. Sango we've got to go or we'll be late."

Sango didn't argue and when Ayame was about to she sent her a look that clearly said I will handle it later. Ayame nodded silently to Sango then stood and gave Kagome a hug good-bye. After giving one to Sango too she disappear back inside and the other two headed back to the office.

Kagome and Sango didn't say anything as they walked the short distance back to the office. The lobby was nearly empty as it usually was around midday, only the security guards and receptionist milling about. Sango and Kagome got into the elevator and Kagome hit the garage level button. Sango gave her friend a questioning look, hoping that she hadn't upset Kagome so much she planned on leaving.

As if she could read minds, Kagome smiled at Sango, "There's a presentation this afternoon for the new investors. I forgot the design graphs and a few other pages in my car this morning." The elevator dinged and opened to the walkway level. Sango moved to step out with her but Kagome shook her head. "I'm only running to my car and then I'll be up. You go on ahead. I'll be ok. I will even stop by your desk to show you I made it back." Kagome added with a giggle.

Sango knew that she should be ok. People ran to their cars all the time during the work day. Kagome seemed determined to do it on her own and Sango really couldn't deny her the chance to step out of her shell. With an uneasy nod Sango stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button for the office floor. The doors began to close a small, well manicured hand grabbed hold. "You better come to my desk when you make it back inside." She called out.

Kagome stopped, turned around and smiled at her over protective friend. "I will, San, don't worry."

The elevator doors closed and Kagome let her confident front slip away. She did her best to keep a normal pace and not look around too much as she left the public and well lit walkway. The garage seemed darker than it had that morning. Being the end of the lunch hour there were less cars because of people who were nearly late everyday. Tires could be heard moving around the levels. Every screech of tires made Kagome more paranoid.

_Deep breaths, you are just grabbing your project from the car._

Kagome was taking calming breaths as she stepped up to her car. her head hung down as she dug through her purse looking for her keys. It felt like forever but she finally found them at the bottom where everything needed ends up. She had just stuck the key in the lock when movement in her window caught her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second and let out a sigh. "Sango, I said I could do this-" The words stopped when she looked into the glass to see the beady eyed man looking back at her.

He smiled that terrible smile that made her gut cringe. "Not Sango." He said in a dark voice as a big hand wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled to nothing more than a hum. Kagome watched in horror as the man's other hand raised up with a needle in it. He jabbed he r in the neck and pushed the plunger down. "Won't be making the same mistake twice with you." He snickered.

Blackness stared to fill her vision, she felt his hand move away but her mouth wouldn't work. No scream came. The sound of tires halting seemed to come from far away and she could vaguely register her body being moved.

_"Sango's going to be so worried."_ Kagome thought as the stupidity of her actions weighed on her. She could feel her mind growing heavy as well. Soon she would be completely out and at the mercy of her captures. Biggest problem being she was sure they had no mercy in them.

_Inuyasha, you said you would find me. I hope you meant it and find me before it's..._

**A/N: Oh, Kagome why didn't you let Sango come with you?! Pride, doesn't it get us all in the end. So, Renkotsu now has Kagome. Where will he take her? How will she be saved? Will Inuyasha save her or Detective Houjou? Well sadly your guess is as good as mine but I will get on it right away.**

**Thank you to every single one of you that reads and reviews! I read them all and I just want to let you all know I appreciate everything you guys tell me. Hope this chapter gets as much love as the others!**

**Next one coming soon ;)**


	12. I'm coming for you

**A/N: Hello! this will be posted the same time as chapter 11 because I feel they need read one after another. So I know there wasn't any violence in 11 but this will be from Inuyasha's view so the chances are greater lol still not a guarantee though. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter twelve: I'm coming for you...

Inuyasha had spent the night of the new moon shut away in his office same as every new moon. It would have been suspicious if he didn't end up shut away in there most nights when he was actually at the manor.

Shippou had printed the entire map of Naraku's movements per Inuyasha's request. So the entire night Inuyasha had spent obsessively pouring over the pages, which were now pinned down to the largest table he owned. The map had taunted him all night. Showing him a pattern and then the pattern would turn into seemingly erratic behavior. It seemed as if not one but two people were setting up the meets and drops. Inuyasha didn't think that was possible. Naraku was to much of a narcissist to allow anyone else jobs that were clearly for the boss.

Still Inuyasha was troubled. Naraku had spun himself a mighty web but had left the center free from involvement.

**What's there? What is he avoiding?**

_**Or protecting.**_

**Naraku doesn't protect, he destroys.**

_**Demon's protect what's their's.**_

He had to admit, he had a point and some times that made him feel insane. The problem was that the only thing in the center was office buildings and a few apartment complexes, the last anyone knew Naraku did NOT have a mate. But stranger things had happened.

The hours droned on as the map on the table burned into Inuyasha's mind as he stared at it through dark brown were not nearly as sharp as his golden ones, not that the color mattered. No, only the form that the colors represented.

Inuyasha growled the best he could with his human throat and threw himself into the computer chair behind the desk. After fitting the large table in the office the space seemed incredibly small and cramped. Rin had gotten her small hands on this office as well. The woman had basically decorated every room that was new. The oldest part of the manor had been left unchanged a reminder of the old man and Inuyasha's mother. Not even Sesshomaru wanted to argue with Rin about that. So here he sat in an office with cream-white walls and navy blue carpet. A floor to ceiling book shelf to the left of the unnecessary double doors and large cherry wood desk. Inuyasha had demanded a modern computer chair, so he could swivel. Half demon's had to have their priorities.

On the desk was Kagome's file. He hadn't touched it since he had walked into the office. It had lay there on the desk acting like a seemingly harmless group of papers tucked into a beige folder. Inuyasha knew that the file was in league with the map taunting the hell out of him. There wasn't much in the folder but he still wasn't sure if he should bother with it. His mind continued to circle back to one nagging question. Did she really want him to find her?

Inuyasha grabbed the file and started reading. In his human form he couldn't deny, whether she wanted him to find her or not, he wanted to find her. He wanted to see the world she lived in. Inuyasha was still unclear between his human instincts and his instincts as a half demon, what he wanted from Kagome. All sides of him enjoyed her presence and the demonic sides to him loved her smell. The question was were those reason enough to invade her life? He like to hope yes and as a human he only focused on the up sides to the idea. To bad in a few hours his demon blood would reawaken and as a half demon he would question everything to the point where he would never seen her again.

Page after page passed in the file. There was a lot on the woman academically, top high school, top ten in her class, college of her choice, top five in her class. She was one of the most sought after designers in Japan at the moment and not clothing designs. Art designers who specialised to bring in money to the company. The pictures that led to commercials or appeared in magazines. Inuyasha read that when she left the company she worked for last year there was a big bidding war for her but she had actually chosen the company that had offered her the third highest salary.

**Why would she do that?**

Inuyasha read on about the police report filed and the notes that Detective Hobo had placed in the file.

_Victim: Kagome Higurashi_

_age: 24_

_date: July 12-13_

_time: between 10:30pm-1am_

_Escaped from the Warehouse District somewhere around midnight. It is amazing that a young woman would be able to escape such a place at all. Ms. Higurashi does admit to receiving help from some one who heard her cry for help._

_As lead Detective of the district I find it hard to fathom anyone down there helping._

_Through some sense of loyalty to this unknown person Ms. Higurashi has refused to offer any details about them in any way._

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the page. His human emotions had the better of him at the moment and they were extremely delighted at the words 'loyalty to this unknown person'. He read on in the police record. Hobo noted his extreme worry when Kagome had moved without informing him. Her mail was transferred to a p.o. box that had no other address attached to it. She had quit her job and left no information on her new place of employment. The good Detective also made note of the seven dens that had been attacked the day Kagome had shown up at the police station. The first attack happening within hours of her escape. Inuyasha had to admit the Detective was fairly smart making note that he believed whoever attacked the dens had helped Kagome.

The sun peaked through the office window carefully as if it had all the time in the world. Slowly Inuyasha felt the familiar feeling of his blood awakening. The change washed over him, settling in him. The jet black hair he had worn for the night reverted back to the thick silver mane he had been born with. His unfamiliar human ears vanished and the ears representing his father's blood appeared on the top of his head. Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh closing his eyes. Hidden away were the brown orbs that limited his vision, when he reopened his lids the world was pure, strikingly beautiful, filled with sharp colors and shapes. So many details that had been lost to him for the night were once again clear and he would have a month before he would endure such torture again.

**That's a bit dramatic don't you think?**

_Keh! Fuck no I don't! It's nothing but pure hell all night and you fucking know it!_

**You just have to be a whine-ass about something.**

_Feh._

Everything was back to normal. Inuyasha set aside Kagome's file for a minute to try the map again. He was hopeful that being back to normal he would see some connection he had missed but he doubted he'd have any luck. He didn't get a chance to look at it long before there was a knock on the office door. Shippou's scent was lingering on the other side letting Inuyasha know who was knocking.

"Yea, Runt, what'd ya want?" Inuyasha called from his spot on the other side of the large table. One of the large doors opened slowly and the young fox demon's head peaked inside. Inuyasha didn't have to look up to know what the kit was doing. "If you need something, Ship, don't be scared to come in here and ask."

"Feh! I ain't scared. I just didn't want to interrupt incase you finally figured some thing out. I know how hard thinking can be for ya." Shippou stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his nose stuck up in the air, behind him his bushy orange tail swished side to side.

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha as in a low growl as he crouched beside the table.

Shippou's eyes frittered around the room in search for Inuyasha, his heart started beating harder in his chest as the hanyou he insulted remained unseen.

"Scared?" Inuyasha's voice came from the right, blocking Shippou from the door.

"SMASHING TOP!" The kitsune shouted as he let his top fly at Inuyasha.

Caught of guard, Inuyasha was at the mercy of the giant top grinding into his back until his claw was able to nick the edge erasing the illusion magic. Jumping to his feet he took chase after Shippou. The two sprinted around the manor, barely missing the maids as they barreled down hallways. Inuyasha finally grabbed ahold of Shippou's tail pulling the kit to him. He had just begun giving out the noogie of a life time when the something hot and burning wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha realized to late that Sesshomaru had sent out his poison whip. Sesshomaru gave a yank pulling Inuyasha from his place on top of Shippou. Being set free Shippou got ready to run again but Rin was blocking his path shaking her head.

Sesshomaru dropped his whip from Inuyasha's neck. "If you insist on raising the kit like a hooligans then I suggest the two of you take up living at the club or another residence. I do not need you both scaring the help and destroying the manor."

Shippou hung his head. He liked living at the manor and even if Rin was a little bossy she took really good care of him and he loved her. Inuyasha was busy a lot if they lived at the club he would be alone most of the time and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry Lord Ses-" Shippou's apology was cut off by a warning look and silencing growl from his father. Being in trouble with one dominate minded inu was enough reason for him to keep his mouth shut and not anger the other.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Shippou." Inuyasha stated as he looked back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you know that the kit's still growing and needs this. He needs it for his powers and for his skills as a demon. Since this is also my home and he is my pup, I say that we will terrorize the house if I see fit for us to do so."

Inuyasha was standing tall in front of Sesshomaru, both inu growling deep in their chests. No one in the room moved but suddenly Inuyasha caught a whiff of Rin's scent. It had changed! His growling stopped and he lowered his ears, once Sesshomaru stopped growling Inuyasha knew he could take his eyes from his brother safely.

"Shippou, move over here by me." The kit didn't question the command he scurried over as quickly as he could.

"What's wrong?" Shippou asked looking worriedly at Inuyasha who was staring at Rin.

"If you were worried about her you should have just said so, baka. That would have been reason enough for me and Ship to tone it down." Sesshomaru growled slightly at the insult but let it slid and walked over to Rin.

She beamed up at him thrilled that everything was solved with little bodily harm. "Shippou, breakfast will be served in a moment. You need to get to the dinning hall so you can eat before school."

And with that Rin and Sesshomaru disappeared through the doorway, down the hall and out of sight.

"Uh...Papa, what was that about? Doesn't Aunt Rin like me any more?" Shippou asked staring at the spot the young woman had been moments ago.

Inuyasha couldn't help the slightly surprised look at Shippou's words. Yes, he had adopted the young demon but Shippou didn't often voice the relationship. Inuyasha figured it was a self-preservation type thing. "Of course, Rin loves you don't be stupid. She's carrying Sessh's pup now."

Shippou nodded his head his mouth forming an 'O' shape. Inuyasha laughed clapping the fox demon on the back so he could lead him to the dinning hall as they talked.

"That means Sesshomaru is going to be twice the ass and so overprotective of Rin she's not going to be able to sneeze without him worrying."

"Why?" Shippou asked innocently.

Inuyasha ruffled his red-orange hair and gave him a smirk. "Simply because Sesshomaru is a male demon and Rin is a female carrying his pup." Poor Shippou still looked confused. "Don't worry about it, when you are old enough to find a mate you'll get it. Being a fox demon you will act just about the same and living with a mated inu you'll probably end up acting just like the ass." Inuyasha laughed as the pair walked down another long hallway. The early morning light bathed them in warmth as they talked like father and son. "Don't get any idea's though, Ship, you still have about half a century more to live before I'll even consider letting you court any females." Shippou nodded thoughtfully before looking up at the older half demon next to him.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you mated? I know you're old enough." Shippou's question was soft but the wonder in his eyes spoke volumes. Inuyasha sighed and looked away from that demanding gaze.

Inuyasha smiled as his eyes saw things that had long since vanished. "It takes most dog demons a long time to find a female they are willing to court. For a hanyou it is even harder to find a female willing to let you court her."

Shippou looked at his adopted father, the last thing he wanted Inuyasha to see in his eyes was sympathy but it was there all the same. It was no secret in the demon community that it was hard for a hanyou to have any kind of decent life. They were hated by some mocked by others. In the human community they were hated and feared. The chances of a hanyou finding a mate in a human were slim, the chances of a demon being willing to mate with a hanyou were less than slim. Even Shippou had been mean to Inuyasha in the beginning, saying hateful things and acting superior in spite of his younger age. In time he realized that Inuyasha's human blood didn't make him weaker, if anything the things Inuyasha had been forced to live through had made him stronger.

"There was a woman once. I had planned on asking her to be my mate, but fate had different plans." Inuyasha looked down at Shippou allowing the loss to show on his face for a moment. "Loosing anyone is hard for a demon of any kind."

"Well, I think you should get looking again." Shippou blurted out but had no intention of apologizing for it. "If Rin's going to have a pup, I'm gonna need someone else around to be a mother figure 'cause Sesshomaru isn't gonna want me near the pup for the first year."

Inuyasha looked at Shippou and felt his eye twitch. The little runt conned him into talking and he fell hook, line, and sinker. He wanted to be pissed and any one looking would think he was but he was glad Shippou wanted to have talks like that with him, it was something they both needed.

"The young fox is correct. You should consider a mate for yourself and stop relying on mine to mother him for you." Sesshomaru said from the table. Inuyasha and Shippou entered the dinning hall while the food was being served. Sesshomaru and Rin were already seated and had been quietly talking among themselves. "He is surprisingly smart for being raised by you from such a young age."

"Listen hear you bastard! It's not like a woman is just gonna show up out of nowhere and be the perfect one for me. I found the one I had wanted, she didn't want the same thing I did end of story." Inuyasha threw himself down in a chair and stabbed at his breakfast. Everyone at the table watched him carefully. Sesshomaru knew who he was talking about and Rin had heard but it had all happened about two centuries before Inuyasha had found Shippou. Right now though even the curious kit knew better than to pick at it. Rin on the other hand was a different story.

"Maybe she already did show up out of nowhere but you are afraid to admit that fate provided you with a perfect mate and you don't have to search." Rin's eyes never flinched as she gaze towards the baffled hanyou.

"Who are you talking about, Lady Rin?" Shippou asked cautious of the glare he was now receiving from Inuyasha. Everyone at the table could hear the young kit gulp.

"Why, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Shippou." Rin giggled as Inuyasha stiffened in his chair. "Who else has he shown so much concern with?" Rin was being smart, the annoyed hanyou could tell but Shippou was eating up every word.

"That's enough, Rin." The cool in Inuyasha's voice could have rivaled Sesshomaru's. She wasn't effected, clearly an icy attitude was no kind of deterrent for her. Rin simply smiled her mischievous smile and went about eating her breakfast. "Eat up, Shippou, you don't want to be late for school."

Shippou didn't argue he simply nodded and went back to eating. He had all the information he had gathered on Ms. Higurashi saved on his computer and would check it out later. Maybe just maybe she was a potential mate for his dad and a potential mother for him. The smile that crept onto the young fox's face stayed the entire meal.

Breakfast was longer than I'd have liked but eventually it was over and Rin took Shippou off to school. The kit had been to thrilled with what Rin said about Kagome and that worried me. I was still confused about Kagome, Rin didn't need to get Shippou's hopes up for nothing. As young as Shippou was he had lost too much and didn't need to lose more.

"A word, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called as I made my way to the stairs.

"Is it optional?" The look in his eyes said 'no' which is what I had figured. "Sure, why not. Come on in my office and we can take while I rack my fucking brain over this damn map."

"Hn." His fucking answer for everything if you were even graced with an answer. Lucky for him being a lord was about force not personality. Not saying I'd win a fucking personality contest but at least I've got one.

We entered my office where the map of part of the city still taunted me and the file on Kagome now teased me. I walked around and sat at my desk keeping my eyes from the pages in front of me. Sesshomaru stood next to the map, I knew he wasn't about to sit in front of my desk and let me be in charge.

"You and the kit need to room at the club for a month. I will need this first month to adjust to Rin's pregnancy." He said without looking up from the map pinned to the large oak table.

"How does Rin feel about that?" I asked mockingly. He might be alpha male but Rin was alpha female and she wasn't afraid to flex that muscle.

"She has excepted that things will change while she carries our pup." The emotionless bastard looked at me not showing a fucking thing that was on his mind.

"When the runt gets out of school we'll pack him up some shit and stay at the club. When you and Rin are ready we'll come back." Sesshomaru didn't give a reply, I didn't think he would.

I agreed to what he asked with no argument. There was not fight to be had. Sessh was only asking what he thought was best for his pregnant mate, how could I fight about that.

Sessh turned to walk out of the door but stopped before he passed through it. "Inuyasha, Shippou has been in need of a true mother for a while now. Rin was correct in the way you are acting towards Kagome. Do not forget I was not searching for a mate when Rin was dragged into my life."

"I know but I don't have a lot of faith to give, even if my demon does." Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the door while I sank deeper into the chair. Dragging my hand down my face I growled loudly.

_**If you weren't so pathetic, you would have already claimed her as your mate and gave the pup a mother.**_

_I'm not going to just fucking mate her! I don't even know the woman damn it. I'm not going to bring some one we don't know into this family and say "Here mother this kit I adopted.". No, I don't fucking think so._

_**She wouldn't have called to us if she was not a fit for us.**_

Fucking demon made little to no since all the fucking time! She had yelled out into the night she didn't fucking call to me but whatever. I grabbed up her file and went over more information. Really the only thing left was her current job information. At first I just scanned through it then I noticed that the address and a company name that kept popping up pulled at my memory. So I started to read about her job. She worked for a company name Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. and had worked there for nearly a year.

The address given for Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. rang familiar in my head so after reading it for about the third time I got up to see if maybe it was on the map I had been studying. That would explain why I knew it. When I got to the map my eye immediately fell to the empty center. At first I pushed that thought aside. There was just no fucking way but as I looked around the map for the address I realized, yea fucking way. Looking in the untouched area I searched for the name of the company, and there it was dead center of the whole thing.

_FUCK!_

I stared at the map not believing what it could mean. I wasn't allowed to think on it to long because the doors to my office swung open and slammed against the walls. Miroku was standing there with large violet eyes panting to catch his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled out at his intrusion.

"Sango...Sango called. She doesn't know if the police can help...She thought that you would be able to do something..." Miroku panted out as he bend over with his hands on his knees trying to breathe right.

"What are you going on about? Sango doesn't know if the police can help with what?!" I was trying not to lose my patience with him but the lack of solid information was making it hard.

"Kagome!"

That was all I needed to hear and I was across the room grabbing my friend by the shoulders and jerking him up right. "What about Kagome?! Why does Sango think that I can help when the police can't?!"

To Miroku's credit he didn't flinch as I growled in his face, he took a deep breath and centered himself. "Kagome didn't return from lunch, Sango said she thinks the people who took her before took her again. She doesn't think the police can help even though she call that Detective from the other night."

The rage of my demon shook me so quickly I didn't even let go of Miroku as I ran to the bookshelf to take hold of Tessaiga. The moment my hand wrapped around the sheath the demon inside of me stopped trying to take over but he didn't shut up. I looked down to see the claws of my other hand had torn through Miroku's shirt and his eyes were wider than before.

"So, I guess I should have delivered that news a little more gently." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Keh." I scoffed as I tossed him out of my way. "Unless you want my claws carving you up, you sure as hell will next time." I stormed out of my office. "SESSHOMARU!" The bastard appeared at the end of the stairs as I ran down them.

"What is with the yelling and why do you have Tessaiga?" His icy gold eyes narrowed at me as I walked on.

"Something has happened to Kagome. You and Rin are right about her, at least in a way. That's not the point. I'm going down to her office to talk with her friend, I don't think I can move Ship out tonight. I will as soon as I can, just don't kill the runt alright." I didn't wait for him to answer, I didn't have time for that. Every minute wasted someone took Kagome farther away with plans to do kami know.

_**Hurry or I will come out sword or not!**_

_I'm hurrying! You let me do the talking or she'll be gone for good._

_Hang in there, Kagome. I'm coming for you!_

**A/N: Ta-Da! Ok I know it took much longer than usually but I have small children so I think that says it all right there. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in the next few so just hold tight!. I hope the last two didn't bum anyone out. Thank you to everyone who bares with me ;). Thank you for the reviews, so please do more of it lol.**

**P.S. the weather there was fabulous and I just feel like that needs to be in type!**


	13. Please, Kami-sama

**A/N: We are going to find out where Kagome was taken and how long it will take Inuyasha to find her. What kind of torture will she have to endure? Oh, I'll be honest as I'm typing this I really don't know lol. This fic will be jumping quite a bit from Inuyasha to Kagome so I will be putting time indicators cause I think it will be confusing without them. Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Thirteen: Please, Kami-sama, don't let my luck run out...

_My body feels so heavy. I can't make my eyes open. My ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton. There's something tight around my wrists, I can feel it scratch my skin every time my body rocks. I know I'm moving but how fast, in what...I can't tell. All I can feel is fear settling in the pit of my stomach. Fear that today could be my last day on earth. Fear that whoever took me will be the last face I see. Fear that I will never see Inuyasha again._

_It is a foolish way to feel. Foolish to want to see a person I didn't really know. Foolish to feel like I would be letting him down if I died before telling him goodbye. He may not even care but that didn't change the way that my heart and soul felt._

_Voices mumble around me. They don't seem to come closer to me or move farther away from me. It sounds as if they are they same distance from me all the time. Maybe I'm in a car. In the backseat or the trunk? But where are they taking me?_

_Images of a bald man flash through my mind. The sight of him in my rearview mirror. The sight of him leaving the office. The sight of him behind me as he drugged me next to my car. What the hell was the point of the self-defense training I was receiving if I didn't use it when it mattered most? No, I stood there like the terrified woman I am and hoped that someone else would find me and fight the battle for me. How pathetic I am._

_**You are only pathetic if you see yourself as such. **__A woman's rich voice echoed softly through my mind. It was a mothering voice. One full of knowledge and understanding. A voice that I felt had always been with me._

_Great, now the drugs are causing me to hear voices. This day could have only gotten worse by my mind snapping under the stress._

_**Your mind has not snapped. Don't be ridiculous. Your bloodline is of power and it is power that answers you now.**_

_Eh?_

_**Think of the lessons your grandfather had taught you. When you are ready simply call and we shall answer.**_

_The emptiness inside of my mind was strange as the voice faded. That emptiness was soon replaced with pain. It was hard to focus on where the pain was at first it had been so sudden and so intense. Then it came again on the right side of my heaviness in my mind began to fade as my mouth filled with a metallic taste._

"Are you going to let me beat on you all day, stupid woman?" My eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. It echoed in my nightmares and his face often plagued them as well.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust with the limited amount of light around me. I realized I was in the backseat of a car with extremely tinted windows. Remembering that Jaks was near and my surroundings were useless at the moment I struggled to sit up quickly. There was little grace in the action but it was done. I moved my back to the closed-door and faced Jaks and the other man. Jaks was again dressed in what looked like women's clothing but the other, the bald man was in the same business suit he had been in earlier.

"The drugs should have kept her out even with you hitting her." The bald man said as he frowned at me. I gulped, if the drugs were meant to keep me out during something like that what else were they meant to keep me out during?

"I told you, Renkotsu, this bitch is trouble. We should have just left her but since he wanted her so bad we should just kill her." Jaks said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Who wants me? Why the hell couldn't you people just leave me alone?!" I shouted at the two offenders at the other end of the car. Suddenly the door opened behind me causing me to spill out on to the concrete below. It hurt and I would have hollered about it if not for the short creepy man with his hands under my arms lifting me up. The man was at least a foot shorted than me but maybe he just hunched over all the time. His eyes looked more swollen than bugged out and his lips were long, drawing out his mouth all most as if he was part frog. Needless to say I was freaked out.

"What a lovely woman. Perhaps he will let her be my bride instead." The frog man said in a cheery voice. My eyes went wide with fear and I struggled to break away from him.

"I doubt it, Mukotsu." I watched Jaks walk around the back of the car, closing the distance between us. I tried to remember my training but my mind refused to focus on anything but every step Jaks sandal clad feet took. Smiling at me with disgust in his eyes he said, "The boss has _special_ plans for this bitch."

The last thing I saw was his fist coming for my face again. The pain quickly faded to nothing and I knew I was at their mercy once again.

Moments after Miroku told Inuyasha

Miroku's car was out in front of the house still running. Lucky for the monk he jumped in before Inuyasha took off out of the drive.

"Do you know where you are going?!" Miroku shouted as his car swerved in and out of traffic.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered through gritted teeth. His jaw was locked so tight he felt like his teeth would shatter. The demon inside of him raged, fighting the power of his sword.

"Do I want to ask how? LOOK OUT!" Miroku gripped the middle console and the 'oh shit' handle next to the door like his life depended on it.

"Shut up and LET ME DRIVE!" The pissed hanyou shouted at the nervous monk, his gold eyes flashed dangerously to red then back. After taking a deep breath to calm all of him, he answered the question. "I had Shippou run a full background on Kagome."

Miroku didn't say anything instead he just stared at his best friend. Inuyasha did strange things...a lot. But this was something even he wasn't sure how to react to.

"Nothing perverted to say about that?" Inuyasha laughed at the other mans uncharacteristic silence.

"Huh, well none that won't get me a broken nose." He forced a smile on his face as he looked at the passing traffic.

The time it took the two to travel from a manor on the western edge of the city to one of the most frequented business areas on the northern end was nothing short of amazing. Upon arriving it was clear that the police had closed off the parking garage to traffic. Miroku sent Sango a text while Inuyasha parked close by. She instructed them to enter through the main office and ride the elevator to the fourth floor. There they could get off and cross the walkway to the garage elevator. They could ride that one down two levels and they would be on the level where she was waiting.

The guys waisted no time following her instructions. When they reached the walkway Miroku had to play catch up to Inuyasha again. The half demon was in to much of a hurry to wait, luckily Miroku was fast for a human. Inuyasha crossed the walkway in a matter of seconds, reaching the elevator and pressing the second level button. The doors were about to seal when a hand reached between the stopping the action. Panting for the second time in less than an hour Miroku stepped into the small space and the doors closed.

On the second level the doors opened to show a small crowd, mainly office workers, gathered behind a tape line three cars from the elevator. There was enough police milling around the area that some were clearly just wasting time.

_**Useless! They are USELESS!**_

_I know that now shut up!_

Miroku stepped up next to Inuyasha, eyeing him cautiously as the hanyou growled. They both began to scan the crowd for Sango. She was on the other side of the tape speaking with none other than Detective Houjou. Pushing their way to the front of the crowd Miroku waved to catch Sango's attention. To everyone's surprise she excused herself from the detective and ran straight into Miroku's arms! Inuyasha gave the pair a questioning look which Miroku shrugged at. He had as much a clue as Inuyasha did.

"I didn't know if you guys would come!" Sango cried into Miroku's shirt. "She's just gone! We just had lunch, she came to grab her presentation and...and...she's just gone." If not for Miroku's arms around her, Sango would have collapsed on the ground.

"Let's move away so you can tell us everything. Alright?" Miroku suggested rubbing gentle circles on her back. When Sango nodded the three moved to the back of the crowd.

Their activity didn't go unnoticed by Detective Houjou. He eyed the three cautiously as they moved farther into the crowd. Why Inuyasha Taisho was there was a mystery. He had been someone Akitoki was suspicious of in the first place. The other man he recognized as one of the people would had escorted him out of the club a few nights ago. Sango Tanji, the woman who was Ms. Higurashi's close friend, seemed relieved that they had shown up.

Detective Houjou wasn't thrilled with their presence at his crime scene but at the moment he had other things to take care of. Keeping Inuyasha Taisho in his line of sight Houjou called over two officers and began dishing out orders.

Sango pulled herself away from Miroku and began telling the two men about the day. How Kagome had been jumpy and had felt like there was someone watching her. The guilt in Sango's voice was thick as she told them how she had convinced Kagome it was all in her head, that everything was fine.

"You couldn't have known, Sango. Don't be so hard on yourself." Miroku said as he rubbed her arm slowly working his way to her back.

"He's right. It had been a full year and no one had tried coming after her. You had no way of knowing that it was more than just mind tricks." Inuyasha stated. His posture was rigid as his right hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly while he listened to Sango.

"But I should have." Sango sniffled and wiped the tears away that were trying to escape. "The night we met you guys at the club and took off without a word..." Sango looked to the two making sure everyone was on the same page, when they nodded she continued. "Well, Kagome said she had seen that Jaks guy in the crowd. That's why we took off."

Inuyasha and Miroku had matching amounts of shock on their faces. "You mean Jaks as in one of the guys who kidnapped her the first time?" Miroku asked as he stared into Sango's brown eyes.

"Yea, that's what she said. Then Sunday she went to visit her family at their shine," No one noticed Inuyasha pale slightly at this new information. "and Detective Houjou over there paid her a visit. She told me that she felt watched on the way home and then again this morning."

"Detective Houjou visited her yesterday and she ran into him at the club." Miroku repeated. "He mentioned not knowing where she had lived for the past year and the people who took her hadn't bothered her for the last year."

Even though Sango was listening to Miroku try to piece things together but Inuyasha was busy pulling out his cell phone. A quick press of a button and he had Kouga on the line.

"Major." Inuyasha knew he had his third's undivided attention. "I need you and your cousin's to pull all the information about the Band of Seven that has been collected over the year."

Sango was looking at Inuyasha with a curious expression while Miroku stood next to them never letting his eyes stop their search of the crowd. They may have arrived as concerned, almost friends?. Miroku wasn't sure if they could be considered friends. Sango called because she sensed they could help and she was about to witness how. Now they were acting as one of the most feared gangs in Japan, the Soul Stealers. Not many in the gang understood the name, Miroku included, but it meant something to Inuyasha and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, that's what I want. No, he's with me, after you gather the information send out the call." Inuyasha covered the mouth piece on the phone and turned to Sango. "Is there somewhere not far from here where we can meet an associate of mine."

Sango wasn't dumb all the pieces fit now. There were only two options for who Inuyasha Taisho really was and she was fairly sure government agent wasn't it. "Associate? That's what you're going with?"

Inuyasha looked in Sango's eyes. They were hard and filled with anger and confusion. "You don't know how much you want to be involved with us, so yea, until you have that figured associate is what I'm going with."

She accepted the answer with a nod. "There is a café around the corner. It's where we had lunch, that should work."

Inuyasha nodded and was about to tell Kouga when Miroku tapped his wrist twice. The hanyou looked up to see that Detective Houjou was closing the distance between them. Not wanting to risk that the officer would hear, Inuyasha growled the last of the orders into the phone. It was a language that only another canine demon would understand so he knew the pain in his ass cop would be clueless.

"Mr. Taisho, an interesting surprise. Do you have a permit to carry that sword you have?" The Detective greeted with a smile extending his hand.

Inuyasha pocketed his phone before returning the gesture. "Detective Hobo, yes and unless you want my demon to turn this into a mass murder you'll fuck off."

"That's Houjou." Akitoki corrected squeezing the hanyou's hand a bit tighter.

"Oh, I know." Inuyasha smirked nearly crushing the other man's hand before releasing it.

" , are you sure you will be alright?" The good Detective asked reaching a hand out to her. Miroku however was having none of it. He stepped between the officer and Sango.

"She will be fine. Anything she needs I'll make sure she has, don't you worry." He said as Sango did her best to hide the surprise on her face.

"And you would be?" Houjou asked undeterred.

"He's none of your concern. What have you found out about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded drawing attention back to him.

"Well I can't share a lot of information with you, of course, police protocol." Houjou smiled brightly. "But for Ms. Tanji, I can tell you some of what we know." The detective pulled a note-book from his inside jacket pocket. "The cameras on this level went down for unscheduled maintenance this morning when one on the other end of the garage went out."

"What time was that?" Inuyasha asked not caring that he received a dirty look from the man who had been talking.

Houjou scanned his notes,"7:32 a.m.".

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Sango,"What time would you say you and Kagome left the garage?".

"Um...She got here at 7:15. We goofed around for a minute and headed to the elevator, I'd say, 7:20 at the latest. Kagome is always in the office by 7:30. There's no exceptions."

Houjou scribbled in his little book before flipping back to where he was. "There are no signs of a scuffle and no fresh tire marks. Clearly whoever took her knew they had the time and privacy to do it. We believe Ms. Higurashi made it to her car door before she was taken. There is on fresh hand print on the driver side window. We will run it to be sure but the size indicates it belongs to a woman."

"DETECTIVE!"

"I have to go. Ms. Tanji, if there is anything else you can think of that could help please don't hesitate to call. Mr. Taisho, always a pleasure." With that Detective Houjou took off back through the crowd towards the officer that had called him.

"We need to go. The Major will be at the café soon." Miroku nodded to his boss pulling Sango close.

She wasn't sure that going with the two of them was the best choice but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were her best chance of Kagome coming back alive.

Back to Kagome

The sound of metal clicking against metal came to my ears. The sound seemed to be getting louder. There was a sloshing noise and then I was covered in cold water.

"HUUUU!" All I could do was suck in air as my body temperature was forced towards freezing.

"So, you're the little bitch who has been so much trouble." A new voice said from in front of me. I opened my left eye wide but my right eye hurt and would barely open. "Jaks got a bit carried away with your face but I must say you are still quite the looker. You would have fetched a pretty penny if you hadn't been such a pain in the ass. Sadly now we can't risk keeping you around long enough to auction."

The man was sitting in a chair a few feet in front of me. He was tan with jet black hair pulled away from his face. On his forehead was a four point star tattoo. It resembled a demon mark but somehow I knew he was no demon. He didn't look much older than myself, definitely not as old as the bald guy who kidnapped me this time. The man wore a white wife beater and plain denim jeans with steel toe boots. I hoped he didn't plan on kicking me because those would cause some serious damage.

My plan was to stay silent. There was nothing I could say to be freed now, trying to get them to let me go had been a fool's affair in the first place. These bastards were clearly upset that I had been able to escape a year ago but I didn't understand why one insignificant woman would be so important.

"I was under the impression you were a noisy bitch." The dark-haired guy said as he looked my body up and down, my skin crawled under his depraved gaze. "Jaks, is this the right girl?"

"Yes. This is the bitch. I think she's finally figured out this is the end. I told that dumbass a year ago to knock her out. If he had we wouldn't be wasting our time OVER A FUCKING WOMAN!" By the time Jaks was finish he was huffing in anger and his face was turning red.

The man in the chair just laughed. I carefully looked around the room. It was a large area, cement floor, metal walls, exposed metal beams all over the place.

_Where the hell am I? Is this a warehouse?_ I gulped loudly. I couldn't stop myself. _Did they bring me back to the district?!_

The panic that was setting in was a visible thing and the men around me could see it no matter how much I tried to hide it.

"Figured out where you are, did you? I thought about taking you to the den you escaped from but you might have been found before the real fun got started." His ocean blue eyes almost glowed with the delight at the evil thought running through his mind. "Renkotsu, Mukotsu, go outside and keep watch. Let me know if there is any sign of trouble."

"Yes, Big Brother." The two answered from somewhere behind me. There was the sound of screeching metal and a small amount of sunlight, then the metal screeched some more and the sun was shut away.

The man stood up and walked towards me. On instinct I struggled against the bonds that held me to my chair, while trying not to scream. Both of his hand rested on the top of my chair on either side of my head, then he tipped the chair back the tiniest bit so I had to look up at him.

"Me and you are going to talk. You are going to give me the answers I want or I will let Jaks take out is anger on out little by little. It will be painful." His hand moved to grab the back of my hair and pull roughly.

"It will be slow." The hand pulled harder against my hair arching my neck painfully backwards.

"You will beg for death." Another yank and a whimper escaped my lips without permission. A pleasurable smile crossed my offender's lips and I wanted to vomit.

"I will keep you alive until I know everything I need to no matter how you plead." He placed his lips next to my ear, "But if you tell me right away I will make your death painless almost pleasant." His hot breath crawled across my skin. Not caring if I ripped out my hair, I yanked my head away from his mouth. The force I used to try to get away nearly knocked over my chair.

"I guess that's your answer. Jaks, go sharpen your blades but remember we aren't cutting anything off. I want whoever finds her to get the full effect of what she's about to go through."

Jaks gave me a superior smile before walking off into a dark corner of the area. I couldn't let my eyes follow him for long because the other man was moving again.

"So, Kagome, a year ago someone helped you. Who was it?" His voice was calm. It seemed like we were talking over coffee not sitting in some empty warehouse with me tied to a chair about to be tortured. Squared my shoulders as best I could, raised my chin, looked the bastard dead in the eye, and said nothing.

Inuyasha and the other's at the café

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had arrived at the café ten minutes ago and were impatiently waiting. Inuyasha's claws drummed on the table as a low growl rumbled in his chest. Waiting was not one of his strong points but until Kouga showed up there wasn't anything he could do. Kouga had the information Inuyasha needed before his plan could work.

Ayame had just come out of the shop when a whirlwind of dust came ripping up the street. The coffee pot in her hand slipped and shattered on the ground as she stared at the small tornado coming towards the café. Sango heard the glass shatter and turned her attention to Ayame. Seeing her friends shocked state she rushed over to her.

Grabbing the wolf demoness by the shoulders she shook her gently. "Ayame? Ayame, what's wrong? Are you alright?" But she got no answer from the other girl her dark green eyes were glued on the scene in front of her.

"Kouga..." Ayame breathed out as the dust settled and the young wolf demon was revealed.

Inuyasha and Kouga heard Ayame's call with their superior hearing and both turned to the still stunned demoness. The moment Kouga's blue eyes locked with her green ones all her shock was gone. In the blink of an eye she was attacking Kouga. Instantly putting him on the defensive.

"Where have you been!" Ayame swung at Kouga's head. He ducked and grabbed ahold of the fist to stop the same attack from repeating.

"Thirty years!" Her leg shot out colliding with his stomach. Kouga released her arm as he stumbled back a little.

"I waited in the mountains for THIRTY YEARS!" Suddenly she attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kouga blocked them all as best he could but after a few solid hits he went down and she jumped on top of his stomach to pin him there.

"You promised! You promised when I came down from the mountain, you would marry me!" She punched him square on the jaw and he didn't stop it.

"I came down and you were gone! I had no choice but to go back and wait but I got tired of waiting! Did you even care?!" Ayame hadn't stopped punching him through out her rant but the hits had gotten weaker. Tears streaked her face as she tried to keep her anger at Kouga.

Kouga gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his chest. Shushing her gently and rubbing her back.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Kouga confessed into her red hair as he breathed deep her wildflower scent he hadn't smelled in decades.

"If you're done we have business that's urgent. Like life or death." Inuyasha growled standing over the pair.

"I know, Mutt-face. I've got the information here." Kouga said as he stood up drawing Ayame with him. "I have to do this but I will talk to you when this is done." He promised handing her off to Sango.

Ayame smile softly and nodded before apologizing to Sango for the scene she had just caused. Sango gave her the no worries speech and how she would have done the same. She led Ayame to a table not far from where he guys had sat down.

Kouga waisted no more time filling Inuyasha in on the information the scout teams had gathered since the raids on the slave dens in the district. It had been the most action the gang had seen in a long time. As humans became more 'modern' demon activity had to seem more civil. But what Inuyasha had led them into that day was nothing short of battle and every member of the Soul Stealers found it glorious.

At one of the den's Inuyasha had faced of with the leader of a group called the Band of Seven. Bankotsu lead the group and ran the demon dens and slave trade in the district. None of the members in Inuyasha's gang knew his true motive for wiping out the trade but they followed the orders. Inuyasha had demanded every one of them disguise who they were and say nothing of they gang they were with, free the captives and kill any that stood in the way.

When the sun finally fell that day the district was bloody and the Band of Seven had disappeared. Scouts had been stationed in all parts of the district to watch any move they tried to make. It had taken six months before the first report came back and confirmed the Band was still in the district.

"They are deep in the district. Some of their actions even take place at the port." Kouga explained as they examined a map on his smart phone.

"Fuck!" Miroku said with real feeling.

"Yea, fuck. Whatever they took that you're after could be on a boat out to sea by now." Kouga said trying to get a read on the demon he, sometimes, called boss.

"No. They will be in the district." The angry hanyou said standing up.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"They want her found when they're done with her. She knows too much to fucking sell, she escaped once, she's a risk, so they'll kill her." He said in a calm almost cold voice.

A shock gasp from behind him drew his attention back to Sango. But before he could say anything she took off. Ayame gave Kouga a stern look that he read loud and clear, then she took off after the upset brunette.

"Let's go. Pull the ranks. Spread out through the district using the information we have of their movements. Any we can spare spread to the area surrounding their normal paths to make sure they don't slip out. We are looking for a woman, black hair, blue eyes, mid-twenties, answers to Kagome. She will be wounded and bleeding, so have all trackers on the look for fresh blood. I want her found before she dies or there will be hell." The two next to him nodded their understanding. Neither were sure what this girl meant to their boss but he didn't dish out orders like this unless Naraku was involved so they knew she was a big deal. "Those who howl will communicate that way. I want them to know I'm coming. Those who can't howl have comms and better fucking use them." Another nod was given and Kouga was kicking up dust heading towards the club where the gang was gathered.

Inuyasha pulled out his phone to send Shippou a text. The runt was still in school but shit had the potential to go sideways quick and he wanted Ship safely at the manor just incase. He had just received Shippou's agreement to go home with Sesshomaru after school, when Miroku pulled up. The monk didn't bother fulling stopping, Inuyasha grabbed the door handle pulled it open and jumped in. They took off towards the club happy lunch traffic was gone.

The time it took Miroku to reach the club was to long for Inuyasha's liking but the human had done the best he could with his slower reflexes. When they stepped inside the entire club area was filled with every member of the Soul Stealers. There were nearly two hundred of them in total. Most where dog demons that were loyal to the West and Wolf demons loyal to Kouga. There were other demons and half demons as well snake, bird, earth, fire, wind, even a couple of dragon demons. All followed Inuyasha for one reason revenge on Naraku. He had shown the most potential at destroying the bastard so they stood behind him.

"This is a personal favor I'm asking. Any one who doesn't want to be a part of it that's fine you can fuck off, go back to your day. A woman is out there in the district and she is going to die a terrible death if we don't find her." Inuyasha addressed those gathered in front of him.

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE? WOMEN DIE IN THE DISTRICT ALL THE TIME!" Some one far off yelled. Inuyasha smirked they were right but she was different.

"She is important to me and I want her back." That was all he needed to say. Every demon and half demon in the room understood. She might not have been his mate yet but part of him already recognized her as a potential mate and that made her important. Inuyasha didn't say anything else. He turned around and walked back out the door.

A shadow crossed over his head, instantly his hand went to the hilt of Tessaiga as he search the sky. A large demon cat circled around and moved back towards him gradually loosing altitude. Inuyasha was about to draw his sword when the cat landed and a Slayer dismounted followed by Ayame. The Slayer's sent floated on the breeze and Inuyasha knew who wore the skin-tight black and pink armor.

_Sango. Leave it to Miroku to hit on a slayer and put everything in jeopardy._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked towards her. He could feel the others beginning to come outside. Whispers began immediately about what a slayer would be doing outside of the club.

"You are biting off more than you can chew, Sango. Go home before I have to make your stay in our world permanently." Inuyasha said as her walked past the women towards the alley that led straight in to the district.

"Will you give Kagome the same choice? Does she get the same chance to escape this?" Sango called after him in a stern voice halting his movements.

"Kagome, lost that choice when she called out to me. It was the risk she didn't know would come with being saved." Inuyasha's gold eyes locked with Sango's deep browns. He saw that she knew it was true. She was a slayer she understood demons and the risk Kagome had taken calling out in demon territory. Unable to take the intensity of his stare she turned away with her head lowered. "THOSE WHO ARE COMING MOVE OUT NOW! TO MUCH TIME'S BEEN LOST AND HELL WILL BREAK OPEN IF SHE'S DEAD WHEN WE FIND HER!" With that he coiled his muscles only to release them a moment later, taking off through the abandoned warehouse maze.

The horde of demons ran past Sango, none of them even sparing her a glance. She stood speechless as she watched the massive gathering of demons take off in search of her friend.

_Why? Is it fear of Inuyasha or loyalty to him?_

"It's loyalty and understanding if you were wondering." Miroku's voice sounded next to her shocking her slightly.

Sango was about to ask him what he meant when she felt a hand on her ass... SMACK!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sango asked as Miroku rubbed his offended cheek.

"He's cursed, didn't he tell you?" Kouga called from Ayame's side. She was staring at him curiously. "Come with me. I'm not the kind of pack leader your grandfather is. I run the pack but we work with Inuyasha. It's not traditional but if you're willing to give it a chance, I'm willing to explain my actions." Kouga looked at her hopefully with his hand stretched out to her. Ayame didn't take more than a second to think about it she placed her hand in his and they took off, twin whirlwinds surrounding them with their speed.

"May I ride with you, dearest Sango." Sango looked at Miroku. Really looked at him, it felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He still wore his jeans and had on a dark purple tee-shirt, he still had his ponytail in place and his earrings were still in. In his right hand was a priest staff, a sharpened, gold ring with six small gold rings hanging from it. Seven ring to frighten evil away. A half sleeve was on his right hand surrounded by prayer bead that crossed his palm.

_"Has he always wore that?"_ Sango asked herself. But she shook it from her head even those few seconds she spend looking at him was time waisted finding her friend.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will drop you no matter how high we are." Miroku nodded and they both mounted the fire cat, who growled fiercely before taking to the sky.

Inuyasha sent up the first howl giving his location six miles into the district. It didn't take long before eight other howls rose up. Kouga was four mile in and seven miles north of him no sign of her. Ginta was two miles in ten miles south, no sign. Hakkaku was three and a half miles in five miles to the north-west, no sign. It went on like that, the district was well covered but there was still no sign of Kagome.

_"Please, Kami-sama, don't let my luck run out."_ Inuyasha sent up a silent prayer as he ran on.

Outside some warehouse

"Did you here that?" Renkotsu ask Muskotsu.

"Yes, they are covering the area. What do you think the boss will do?" Muskotsu looked at the man next to him, his frog like eyes shining with hope for blood shed.

"I guess I will ask him." Renkotsu turned and walked back into the building.

Kagome was tied to an old metal bed frame propped against a wall. Her right eyes was swollen completely shut. There were different tiny cuts on her face, cuts of different sizes on her arms. Her blouse shredded away from her body long ago. The tops of her breast were cut, her stomach had long shallow gashes on it. The tops of her legs were sliced up as well.

Her chest heaved as she breathed through the pain. She had done her best not to scream or cry. Much to her disappointment her body betrayed her allowing small cries and whimper to escape her lips and tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Bankotsu, howls are filling the area and moving closer. What would you like us to do?" Renkotsu asked his leader. He spared Kagome a glance in passing and gave her a malicious smile.

"Send out Ginkotsu. He should weed out the weak out there." Bankotsu walked over to Kagome grabbing her chin so that she had to look at him with her good eyes. "Whoever is out there is looking for you. What do you think, should I wait to kill you until they arrive or have a nice cooling body waiting for them?"

A blade cut across the outside of Kagome's thigh. This cut was deeper than the others had been and she didn't hold back. Kagome screamed all the pain she was being given out into the air around her.

_Come soon, Inuyasha!_

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter coming soon. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**


	14. Dead or Alive

**A/N: Alright so it seems that the voting was a success! Thank you everyone who's been reading this fic and reviews! To all the guests that review I can't P.M. you to reply but I am very glad to read all of your reviews. Ok thanks again everyone for some direction so here we go!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Fifteen: The truth of who she is...

Inuyasha's eyes rolled around in his head hearing the brown-haired detectives cheerful voice. He had decided that the man would sound happy even if you ran over his cat. It was starting to become annoyance that this Houjou kept showing up wherever Inuyasha didn't want him to.

"Is there something that we can help you with, Detective Houjou?" Sesshomaru asked rising to stand in front of the other man. The detective had to crane his neck a bit to look Sessh in the eyes, he visibly shuddered and Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh.

"Not so much you as your brother, Mr. Tashio." The determined detective side-stepped the older Inu demon cautiously and made his way to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed slumped in his chair with his sword across his lap. The only thing he wanted was to hear that Kagome was alive and on the road to recovery. Anything that the detective had to say was unimportant at the moment. The fool just didn't seem to understand that and Inuyasha would throw away centuries of his father and brother's work with humans if he began acting the way he felt at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, can you please call Kagome's family and tell them about the situation." Inuyasha said calmly even though he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the detective in front of him. Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look but only Inuyasha and Rin would have noticed the change in his stoic expression. "Me and the good detective here are just going to chat and I have the lawyers on speed dial if I think their advice is needed.

"Hn." Was the only sound the Daiyoukai made before turning and walking out the front door. He would never admit it to Inuyasha but he had faith in him to handle things diplomatically. Now five hundred years ago, no. Hell, not even three hundred years ago would Sesshomaru have trusted Inuyasha to talk his way out of a mud puddle. Naturally things happened and the hanyou changed.

Akitoki and Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk out of the hospital before turning back to each other. Gold eyes clashed with brown as the two entered into a stare off. If Akitoki would have been a demon Inuyasha would have seen it as a challenge of dominance but since the good detective was just human Inuyasha saw it for what it was. Stupidity posed as a challenge of wills and Inuyasha knew his will was greater.

Detective Houjou blinked and looked into his jacket for his notebook. Inuyasha smirked at his small victory over the detective. "So, Mr. Tashio, what brings you here?"

"Is this an interrogation? If you are going to record the things I say then I think calling my lawyers would be for the best." Inuyasha said confidently as he leaned back in the waiting room chair.

"No, Mr. Tashio. I am not interrogating you." Houjou replied tucking his notebook back into his pocket. "How's about we just have a friendly conversation."

"Oh, I'm sure you would love that." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at the human in front of him. "Listen, Detective Hobo, I'm not in the mood for a lot of fucking conversation. My potential mate is hanging in the balance and I just want to wait for word in peace."

Detective Houjou looked as if his eyes were about to fall out of his head, he didn't even catch the insult to his name."What do you mean potential mate?"

"Didn't you have demonology in school?" To Inuyasha's surprise the detective shook his head no. "Don't you work with any demon?" He asked arching a brow. The races had always had knowledge of each other, hundreds of years worth of it. They had been trying to live peacefully for the last two hundred so how did this man not go to a school with demonology?

"I do but we don't work closely and not close enough to talk personally." The detective defended.

"Fine, let me give you a crash course. Demons don't marry like humans where there's the chance for divorce. Some have been known to only find another to have fitting heirs but not to mate. That kind of shit happens less often now a days, family values and all that noise. A potential mate is when a demon or half demon finds a person that their demonic instincts are strongly attracted to.

Once that being is found then it depends on the demon about the action taken. Usually a courting period happens, then at the end of it the potential is then asked to mate with the pursuing demon. Most say yes some say no. It's a lot like getting engaged and then dating to put it in simple human terms." Inuyasha smirked at his underhanded comment to the detective but it seemed to go right over Houjou's head. So he continued his explanation.

"Now here is what's important. Making it known that I've chosen Kagome as a potential mate gives me even more rights and standing in the youkai world than a husband would have to a wife in the human world. So for example, here in this hospital, when they come to tell me something police or not you don't mean shit unless I ok it."

Detective Houjou narrowed his eyes at the half demon in front of him. How could this bastard sit there and tell him that Ms. Higurashi was now basically under Inuyasha's command. A woman like her would never go for that...would she? Akitoki had to consider the defensive stand she took the other day when he questioned her about the Tashio family. It was similar to the way she protected the being that saved her from the district the first time. Could it be that Inuyasha had been that person?

"You know, I never got the full story on how you and Ms. Higurashi met. Would you care to share?" Inuyasha gave the detective a questioning look trying to figure where this was going. "I may get a better understanding of this potential mate thing." Akitoki finished with his open and to friendly smile.

"Not much to tell." Inuyasha shrugged pulling a knee up to his chest resting the Tessaiga between the bent knee and his shoulder while keeping a grip on the hilt. "She was in need of some help. I helped. That was over a years ago. Then we ran into each other at my club the other night. You know," Inuyasha continued rubbing his chin thoughtfully,"if it wasn't for you being in the club that night I probably wouldn't have even known she was there. So, thank you." Inuyasha said mockingly as he smirked at the detective.

_**That is the truth.**_

_So? I don't have to be sincere with this bastard!_

**It wouldn't hurt you every once in a while.**

_I like it better when you're silent._

Detective Houjou looked in shock as that piece twisted and into the puzzle he was trying to make from all these pieces of random information. Apparently they hadn't exchanged any form of information or he had convinced Ms. Higurashi to lie to the police.

_No, she didn't seem willing to lie. She had made it clear there were things she wasn't going to say instead of lieing._

"That still doesn't clear up how she is your potential mate." Akitoki stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Inuyasha smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye, he couldn't resist. Standing up to his full height, stepping up to Houjou he looked the inch or two down at the detective. A low growl sounded in his chest and the slightest bit of red bled into the whites of his eyes. "Because, she smells like home."

The detective stepped back from the Inu demon invasion of his space. Inuyasha waked past him to the front desk and began speaking with the nurse. Houjou didn't understand enough about demon's on personal levels but he figured that Inuyasha meant Kagome's scent triggered a memory. Maybe if she knew that he didn't want her for her, she would remove herself from the danger he surely was. How to get her alone though, that was the problem.

"Mr. Tashio, what were the extent of Ms. Higurashi's injuries?" He asked innocently walking over to the man he didn't trust in the slightest.

"She had multiple cuts to her body, bruises, broken bones, and smoke inhalation. Now, I believe you have work to do that doesn't involve Kagome directly. The burned down warehouse in the district is where I found her, why don't _you_ try to find who took her." With that Inuyasha dismissed the detective like he was a servant at the manor.

But the hanyou didn't have time to care the nurse said the Sesshomaru's doctor had taken over Kagome's treatment but things looked bleak. She had lost a lot of blood and if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's healing and speed she would already have been dead. The nurse also said that they were setting her bones and that Kagome was lucky she didn't get a punctured lung, but that was all she could tell him.

Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair right as Sesshomaru came back in. The older Inu spoke pointedly with the security guard and then made his way to Inuyasha. Sessh didn't say anything just looked at his younger brother expectantly.

"Do you realize how crazy it is that you have the same expression for everything but I can tell when it means different things? I think we have official spent too much time together."

"I tried to be rid of you long ago, but Rin insists that we keep you." Sesshomaru turned and walked through the lobby.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he rose and followed his brother. Sesshomaru could blame Rin all he wanted Inuyasha wasn't gonna argue about it here, but later he'd probably give him a hard time about it.

Sesshomaru lead them through the doors of the emergency wing. There were various demon's behind curtains and maybe a human or two. Unlike human hospitals, youkai hospitals were equipped to care for both species. Human hospitals tried but the fact that there were so many various types of demons. That made it was hard for humans to understand treatments needed unless they were specialists and how many of those were in emergency rooms 24/7.

Inuyasha was caught up in his musing and didn't notice where Sesshomaru was heading, looking around he realized they had entered the private wing of the hospital. Most wealthy youkai or their mates were placed in private wings. No matter how civilized demons pretended to be murdering ones enemy or enemy's mate wasn't uncommon. Lower demons had no morals and would attack someone in a weakened state just to gain that advantage.

Walking behind Sessh, Inuyasha was letting his thoughts wander not focusing until they stopped. He looked up, they were in Kagome's room but he could barely smell her. She was laying propped up on a white hospital bed surrounded by machines and covered with tubes and wires. Her right arm had an I.V. stuck in it giving her rehydrating liquid she needed and the left arm had the thick, dark red liquid that was trying to save her life. Kagome also had a tube down her throat for breathing and wires coming from under her gown that were connected to the heart monitor next to her bed. The beeps on its screen were small and irregular, just how he had heard the beats when he took off to bring her here.

"She is having trouble with the transfusion." Sesshomaru said as the two stood looking at the woman in front of them. "It seems her cells are attacking the new ones as if they are a disease entering her body."

"Can't your doctor help her?" Inuyasha asked as the pain of the sight in front of him stabbed his heart.

"Nothing more than what has already been done. Her family will be here soon. There is a waiting room three doors down the hall, I will have them wait there." Sesshomaru turned to walk out of the private room when Inuyasha's hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru..." One Inu looked into the eyes of the other. Emotion filled gold clashed with gold as cold as the mineral itself. Words failed him, he knew they would. Thank you didn't seem to cover what his brother had done for the woman he wanted as a mate. Sesshomaru understood, words were not something he felt his time need be waisted on. Only Rin could bring him into a conversation and keep him there. Inuyasha released Sesshomaru's shirt so the Daiyoukai could walk out.

Crossing the room had felt like fighting quicksand. By the time Inuyasha reached Kagome's side he felt like he should have been crawling on the floor. She looked so tiny and broken lying in that bed. Gently he raised a clawed hand to her head. As soft as he could Inuyasha ran his fingers through her raven hair. There was a chair in the corner close to the window. Inuyasha grabbed it and sat down so his back was to the window that way no one could come in with out him seeing them.

He wanted to smell her to reassure himself that she was there and was going to be alright but he had smelled it when they came in the room, the transfusion had altered her scent. Inuyasha knew it wasn't permanent but alone with her and his heartache in the possible lose it signified. He let a small, pained whimper escape his lips.

_How pathetic we are once again. What's your big plan if she doesn't want us either, huh? Did you catch what her friend said about her being a shine maiden? No, no not a shine maiden a priestess whose family owns a shrine. Keh, you sure know how to pick 'em._

_**She never said priestess, only that the family lives at a shrine.**_

_No one lives at a shrine anymore unless it's been in the family. Other than that they get abandoned and torn down. She's a priestess._

_**Fine. She is different though we all feel it.**_

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome stroking her hair gently before gliding the back of his fingers down the side of her face that wasn't swollen. The cuts were nearly healed and looked as if there would be no scars. He was glad for that. Inuyasha would have thought her beautiful scars or not but as a woman he didn't think Kagome would be happy scarred.

_Kagome looks a little like her doesn't she. Their eyes are different and hair texture but when Kagome's eyes are closed they look like family._

_**Maybe they are.**_

His heart sank again. If they were family then why wouldn't Kagome say no. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the reasons she would give. Inuyasha knew he hadn't cared to hear the ones Kikyou gave.

_**Nearly six hundred years have passed.**_

_Yea, and in all that time there hasn't been anyone else we considered mating._

_**None were worthy.**_

_Keh! We all know why we want Kagome._

_**She smells like home.**_

_It's more than that and you fucking know it._

Inuyasha lifted the woman's hand in his and held on like she was his life line as he drifted farther out to sea. Checking the monitor he could tell her heart beat hadn't changed at all. It wasn't getting stronger but it wasn't getting weaker and that gave him hope that she had a chance of pulling through.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly as he leaned next to her ear, "you need to wake up, Wench. I would love to see those amazing blue eyes glaring at me."

Nothing changed, but he hadn't expected it would. He sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

Tap. Tap.

His ears flicked under the bandanna as a quiet knock came from the door. No one opened the door, whoever it was seemed to be waiting.

"Come in." Inuyasha called out softly.

A woman stepped in and softly closed the door behind her. Inuyasha watched her curiously. She was about the same height as Kagome but this woman had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her face however resembled Kagome's strongly just older.

_Her mother?_

As the woman came closer the worry in her eyes confirmed his suspicion. Only a mother would look at a grown woman like a sick child she didn't know how to heal.

"You must be Inuyasha." The woman said tears in her voice as she came around the bed to where he sat. Before he knew what was happening she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Inuyasha was shocked. Not many human mother's would thank a demon much less a half demon for anything with their child in the condition Kagome was in. He was clueless when it came to crying women so he awkwardly patted her arm while he mumbled 'You're welcome.'

The lady released him with a smile. Straightening her clothes as she walked back to the other side of the bed. She moved a chair closer so she could sit. "My name is Mayu. I'm sorry for just hugging you like that but you have to understand, this is the second time I've almost lost her." Mayu stared at her daughter's sleeping form. Tears gathered in the older woman's eyes, "She is special, you know? Kagome doesn't believe that. She thinks she is very average, part of the world's machine. I know every parent thinks their child is special but that's not far from the truth either."

Inuyasha was lost for what to say. He thought Kagome was special, there was no doubt about that but how would her mother feel about him agreeing with her.

"Did the doctor tell you of her condition?" was all he could get to come out in attempt to talk with the woman.

"I was told the Kagome's potential mate would have to ok that kind of thing." Mayu turned to him with a knowing smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye. "Since you are here holding her hand I assume that is you."

A lump in his throat formed so big he thought he'd choke to death on it. "Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Call me Mayu."

"Mayu, the thing is...I...Your daughter...Well..." Words, those fucking bastards abandoned him again! He scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. Inuyasha had hoped to talk with Kagome about it before bring it up to her family.

_Fail!_

The older woman giggled at his flustered state. She could see he was clearly nervous about talking with her about it. "Did Kagome tell you that we are shrine keepers?"

_Huh? Where did that come from?_ "Um. No, her friend Sango mentioned it in passing."

"Kagome is from a long line of shrine keepers, on her father's side. Five hundred and fifty years ago her extremely great-grandmother married and started a shrine with her husband. A year later they had a son." Mayu tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Actually, Sunday at midnight had marked his five hundred and forty-eighth birthday anniversary. Anyways, his mother had been a great priestess at the time. She was the protector of a sacred object and battled many evil demons and humans who wanted control of it. The legend holds there was a young half demon who would often go into battle at her side.

The half demon had come to love her and she had thought for a time that she loved him as well. Sadly the human heart can be a fickle thing. The love she thought she had was not true love as she once believed. The half demon asked her to be his mate but she had already fallen in love with a human man. Even though she didn't want to hurt her friend she couldn't pretend to love him like he loved her. Those kind of lies hurt worse in the end." Mayu's gently brown eyes looked pointedly into Inuyasha's aching gold ones. "So she left the area and the half demon behind to start a more peaceful life hidden away. She bore a son named and named him Yasha Higurashi, for the friend she left behind. Time moved on and the priestess grew old and before she passed to the next life she told her son, "You must always keep this shine and teach all generations the truth. Burn the jewel with my body but fear, the jewel will find its way back to this world and our family must fight to protect it.". He son fulfilled her wishes and every generation after." Mayu sighed as she looked at Kagome, gently touching her face. "I dismissed too much as legend and fantasy. Now, my daughter has begun to pay the price for that. She is special but when her father died I allowed her and her brother to stop their training. I see now Kagome is the one who needed that the most."

Inuyasha sat like a stone in his chair. How? How could fate be so cruel that he had to sit and listen to the memories he hated the most? Still, there had been things he hadn't known but he had never given her a chance to tell him either. He had been heartbroken and angry. He had felt like a fool and lashed out like one.

"Kagome's favorite stories have always been about her ancestor that protected the sacred object with her half demon companion." Mayu said softly as she looked over at Inuyasha again. "My daughter has always had an open heart. She believes that human, demon, or half demon there is no difference. A soul is good or a soul is bad, species doesn't control that only the person can decide that for themselves. Things that have happened recently made her question a great deal about what she believed but her heart never closed." Kagome's mom smiled gently at the hanyou sitting on the other side of her daughter. "If you have chosen Kagome don't worry about us being offended, we aren't, even my side of the family has always been open about demons full or half."

Kagome's monitor next to Mayu started beeping with a stronger rhythm. She nodded fondly when she saw the relief flood Inuyasha's face. He might not have noticed that he relaxed a little but she did.

"Inuyasha," he turned his attention from the monitor to Kagome's mother, "Kagome is not Kikyou, only part of her bloodline. I could see by the look in your eyes earlier you were worrying about it but the only thing you can do is see her for who she is. A very special woman who has had you on her mind for the past year." With that and a wink Mayu rose from her seat and left the stunned hanyou in her wake.

Inuyasha slowly let his mind take in everything the woman had just said. He smiled fondly at the sleeping woman. She had plagued his mind and he had plagued her's as well. The beeping on Kagome's monitor gained a steady beat even if it was still weak. Her body was slowly accepting the new blood. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had caused the change or if it was just Kagome being unwilling to call it quits but she was on the mend for that he was relieved.

He had just settled his head on the bed next to her hand when he heard someone enter. A growl began to grow from the back of his throat warning whoever it was that he was in no mood.

"Cease your growling little brother. I would hate to rip your throat out now that your potential mate is growing stronger." Inuyasha stopped and sat up to look at his brother. Sesshomaru had entered the room but stayed a distance from Kagome's bed. "I will be heading home there is a great deal that needs to be handled since this afternoon."

"I would handle it, you know that. But," Inuyasha turned from Sesshomaru to Kagome, "I can't leave her."

"This does not surprise me. I will tell Rin and she will see to it that the kit understands."

"Or you could tell Shippou when you tell Rin." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha then snarled. Inuyasha laughed softly shaking his head. "You're going have to learn to talk to pups sooner rather than later so you might as well practice."

"Hn." With that the Daiyoukai turned and left the room as silently as he had come.

Not a moment later another knock came at the door after allowing entrance the doctor Sessh had brought came in followed by a nurse. It took a minute for Inuyasha to shut himself up and let other demons near her. He knew they were only there to help but instincts can be a hard to fight. After a quick exam, a change of blood bags and I.V. fluids, Kagome was officially deemed on the mend.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, admiring how soft it was even with everything she had been through. "Wake up for me soon, Kagome. I need you more than either of us really know." He leaned up and gently kissed her forehead. Then Inuyasha laid down to rest until the next time came to check on her progress. He held her hand and listened to the growing beat of her heart as it lulled him into a soft sleep.

No dreams came only memories. But this time they didn't sting they simply played through his mind like an old video and he could finally accept them for what they were. The past.

**A/N: Surprise! Inuyasha's P.O.V.! It came to me easier than Kagome's so far. Plus I couldn't just have Houjou walk in and then not show where that was going lol. Yes, I changed everything about Inuyasha and Kikyou's past, hate it or don't . I, personally feel like Kikyou should have left Inuyasha and found a human since a human was what she wanted him to be. I'm just saying don't ask people to change who they are love them for it or don't love them...end of rant. Ok, now I promise the next chapter will show the results of the voting. Clearly the Tenseiga is out but only because I thought of how I'm going to use it later so y'all better stick around for it. **

**SO NEXT TIME DID THE ANCESTORS HELP OR DID THE DR SESSH BROUGHT DO HIS JOB?**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews I enjoy every single one of them :)**


	15. The truth of who she is

**A/N: Alright so it seems that the voting was a success! Thank you everyone who's been reading this fic and reviews! To all the guests that review I can't P.M. you to reply but I am very glad to read all of your reviews. Ok thanks again everyone for some direction so here we go!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Fifteen: The truth of who she is...

Inuyasha's eyes rolled around in his head hearing the brown-haired detectives cheerful voice. He had decided that the man would sound happy even if you ran over his cat. It was starting to become annoyance that this Houjou kept showing up wherever Inuyasha didn't want him to.

"Is there something that we can help you with, Detective Houjou?" Sesshomaru asked rising to stand in front of the other man. The detective had to crane his neck a bit to look Sessh in the eyes, he visibly shuddered and Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh.

"Not so much you as your brother, Mr. Taisho." The determined detective side-stepped the older inu demon cautiously and made his way to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed slumped in his chair with his sword across his lap. The only thing he wanted was to hear that Kagome was alive and on the road to recovery. Anything that the detective had to say was unimportant at the moment. The fool just didn't seem to understand that and Inuyasha would throw away centuries of his father and brother's work with humans if he began acting the way he felt at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, can you please call Kagome's family and tell them about the situation." Inuyasha said calmly even though he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the detective in front of him. Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look but only Inuyasha and Rin would have noticed the change in his stoic expression. "Me and the good detective here are just going to chat and I have the lawyers on speed dial if I think their advice is needed.

"Hn." Was the only sound the Daiyoukai made before turning and walking out the front door. He would never admit it to Inuyasha but he had faith in him to handle things diplomatically. Now five hundred years ago, no. Hell, not even three hundred years ago would Sesshomaru have trusted Inuyasha to talk his way out of a mud puddle. Naturally things happened and the hanyou changed.

Akitoki and Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk out of the hospital before turning back to each other. Gold eyes clashed with brown as the two entered into a stare off. If Akitoki would have been a demon Inuyasha would have seen it as a challenge of dominance but since the good detective was just human Inuyasha saw it for what it was. Stupidity posed as a challenge of wills and Inuyasha knew his will was greater.

Detective Houjou blinked and looked into his jacket for his notebook. Inuyasha smirked at his small victory over the detective. "So, Mr. Taisho, what brings you here?"

"Is this an interrogation? If you are going to record the things I say then I think calling my lawyers would be for the best." Inuyasha said confidently as he leaned back in the waiting room chair.

"No, Mr. Taisho. I am not interrogating you." Houjou replied tucking his notebook back into his pocket. "How's about we just have a friendly conversation."

"Oh, I'm sure you would love that." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at the human in front of him. "Listen, Detective Hobo, I'm not in the mood for a lot of fucking conversation. My potential mate is hanging in the balance and I just want to wait for word in peace."

Detective Houjou looked as if his eyes were about to fall out of his head, he didn't even catch the insult to his name."What do you mean potential mate?"

"Didn't you have demonology in school?" To Inuyasha's surprise the detective shook his head no. "Don't you work with any demon?" He asked arching a brow. The races had always had knowledge of each other, hundreds of years worth of it. They had been trying to live peacefully for the last two hundred so how did this man not go to a school with demonology?

"I do but we don't work closely and not close enough to talk personally." The detective defended.

"Fine, let me give you a crash course. Demons don't marry like humans where there's the chance for divorce. Some have been known to only find another to have fitting heirs but not to mate. That kind of shit happens less often now a days, family values and all that noise. A potential mate is when a demon or half demon finds a person that their demonic instincts are strongly attracted to.

Once that being is found then it depends on the demon about the action taken. Usually a courting period happens, then at the end of it the potential is then asked to mate with the pursuing demon. Most say yes, some say no. It's a lot like getting engaged and then dating to put it in simple human terms." Inuyasha smirked at his underhanded comment to the detective but it seemed to go right over Houjou's head. So he continued his explanation.

"Now here is what's important. Making it known that I've chosen Kagome as a potential mate gives me even more rights and standing in the youkai world than a husband would have to a wife in the human world. So for example, here in this hospital, when they come to tell me something police or not you don't mean shit unless I ok it."

Detective Houjou narrowed his eyes at the half demon in front of him. How could this bastard sit there and tell him that Ms. Higurashi was now basically under Inuyasha's command. A woman like her would never go for that...would she? Akitoki had to consider the defensive stand she took the other day when he questioned her about the Taisho family. It was similar to the way she protected the being that saved her from the district the first time. Could it be that Inuyasha had been that person?

"You know, I never got the full story on how you and Ms. Higurashi met. Would you care to share?" Inuyasha gave the detective a questioning look trying to figure where this was going. "I may get a better understanding of this potential mate thing." Akitoki finished with his open and to friendly smile.

"Not much to tell." Inuyasha shrugged pulling a knee up to his chest resting the Tessaiga between the bent knee and his shoulder while keeping a grip on the hilt. "She was in need of some help. I helped. That was over a years ago. Then we ran into each other at my club the other night. You know," Inuyasha continued rubbing his chin thoughtfully,"if it wasn't for you being in the club that night I probably wouldn't have even known she was there. So, thank you." Inuyasha said mockingly as he smirked at the detective.

_**That is the truth.**_

_So? I don't have to be sincere with this bastard!_

**It wouldn't hurt you every once in a while.**

_I like it better when you're silent._

Detective Houjou looked in shock as that piece twisted and fell into the puzzle he was trying to make from all these pieces of random information. Apparently they hadn't exchanged any form of information or he had convinced Ms. Higurashi to lie to the police.

_No, she didn't seem willing to lie. She had made it clear there were things she wasn't going to say instead of lieing._

"That still doesn't clear up how she is your potential mate." Akitoki stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Inuyasha smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye, he couldn't resist. Standing up to his full height, stepping up to Houjou he looked the inch or two down at the detective. A low growl sounded in his chest and the slightest bit of red bled into the whites of his eyes. "Because, she smells like home."

The detective stepped back from the inu demon invasion of his space. Inuyasha waked past him to the front desk and began speaking with the nurse. Houjou didn't understand enough about demon's on personal levels but he figured that Inuyasha meant Kagome's scent triggered a memory. Maybe if she knew that he didn't want her for her, she would remove herself from the danger he surely was. How to get her alone though, that was the problem.

"Mr. Taisho, what were the extent of Ms. Higurashi's injuries?" He asked innocently walking over to the man he didn't trust in the slightest.

"She had multiple cuts to her body, bruises, broken bones, and smoke inhalation. Now, I believe you have work to do that doesn't involve Kagome directly. The burned down warehouse in the district is where I found her, why don't _you_ try to find who took her." With that Inuyasha dismissed the detective like he was a servant at the manor.

But the hanyou didn't have time to care the nurse said the Sesshomaru's doctor had taken over Kagome's treatment but things looked bleak. She had lost a lot of blood and if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's healing and speed she would already have been dead. The nurse also said that they were setting her bones and that Kagome was lucky she didn't get a punctured lung, but that was all she could tell him.

Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair right as Sesshomaru came back in. The older dog demon spoke pointedly with the security guard and then made his way to Inuyasha. Sessh didn't say anything just looked at his younger brother expectantly.

"Do you realize how crazy it is that you have the same expression for everything but I can tell when it means different things? I think we have official spent too much time together."

"I tried to be rid of you long ago, but Rin insists that we keep you." Sesshomaru turned and walked through the lobby.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he rose and followed his brother. Sesshomaru could blame Rin all he wanted Inuyasha wasn't gonna argue about it here, but later he'd probably give him a hard time about it.

Sesshomaru lead them through the doors of the emergency wing. There were various demon's behind curtains and maybe a human or two. Unlike human hospitals, youkai hospitals were equipped to care for both species. Human hospitals tried but the fact that was there were many various types of demons. That made it was hard for humans to understand treatments needed unless they were specialists and how many of those were in emergency rooms 24/7.

Inuyasha was caught up in his musing and didn't notice where Sesshomaru was heading, looking around he realized they had entered the private wing of the hospital. Most wealthy youkai or their mates were placed in private wings. No matter how civilized demons pretended to be murdering ones enemy or enemy's mate wasn't uncommon. Lower demons had no morals and would attack someone in a weakened state just to gain that advantage.

Walking behind Sessh, Inuyasha was letting his thoughts wander not focusing until they stopped. He looked up, they were in Kagome's room but he could barely smell her. She was laying propped up on a white hospital bed surrounded by machines and covered with tubes and wires. Her right arm had an I.V. stuck in it giving her rehydrating liquid she needed and the left arm had the thick, dark red liquid that was trying to save her life. Kagome also had a tube down her throat for breathing and wires coming from under her gown that were connected to the heart monitor next to her bed. The beeps on its screen were small and irregular, just how he had heard the beats when he took off to bring her here.

"She is having trouble with the transfusion." Sesshomaru said as the two stood looking at the woman in front of them. "It seems her cells are attacking the new ones as if they are a disease entering her body."

"Can't your doctor help her?" Inuyasha asked as the pain of the sight in front of him stabbed his heart.

"Nothing more than what has already been done. Her family will be here soon. There is a waiting room three doors down the hall, I will have them wait there." Sesshomaru turned to walk out of the private room when Inuyasha's hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru..." One inu looked into the eyes of the other. Emotion filled gold clashed with gold as cold as the mineral itself. Words failed him, he knew they would. Thank you didn't seem to cover what his brother had done for the woman he wanted as a mate. Sesshomaru understood, words were not something he felt his time need be waisted on. Only Rin could bring him into a conversation and keep him there. Inuyasha released Sesshomaru's shirt so the Daiyoukai could walk out.

Crossing the room had felt like fighting quicksand. By the time Inuyasha reached Kagome's side he felt like he should have been crawling on the floor. She looked so tiny and broken lying in that bed. Gently he raised a clawed hand to her head. As soft as he could Inuyasha ran his fingers through her raven hair. There was a chair in the corner close to the window. Inuyasha grabbed it and sat down so his back was to the window that way no one could come in without him seeing them.

He wanted to smell her to reassure himself that she was there and was going to be alright but he had smelled it when they came in the room, the transfusion had altered her scent. Inuyasha knew it wasn't permanent but alone with her and his heartache in the possible lose it signified. He let a small, pained whimper escape his lips.

_How pathetic we are once again. What's your big plan if she doesn't want us either, huh? Did you catch what her friend said about her being a shine maiden? No, no not a shine maiden a priestess whose family owns a shrine. Keh, you sure know how to pick 'em._

_**She never said priestess, only that the family lives at a shrine.**_

_No one lives at a shrine anymore unless it's been in the family. Other than that they get abandoned and torn down. She's a priestess._

_**Fine. She is different though we all feel it.**_

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome stroking her hair gently before gliding the back of his fingers down the side of her face that wasn't swollen. The cuts were nearly healed and looked as if there would be no scars. He was glad for that. Inuyasha would have thought her beautiful scars or not but as a woman he didn't think Kagome would be happy scarred.

_Kagome looks a little like her doesn't she. Their eyes are different and hair texture but when Kagome's eyes are closed they look like family._

_**Maybe they are.**_

His heart sank again. If they were family then why wouldn't Kagome say no. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the reasons she would give. Inuyasha knew he hadn't cared to hear the one Kikyou gave.

_**Nearly six hundred years have passed.**_

_Yea, and in all that time there hasn't been anyone else we considered mating._

_**None were worthy.**_

_Keh! We all know why we want Kagome._

_**She smells like home.**_

_It's more than that and you fucking know it._

Inuyasha lifted the woman's hand in his and held on like she was his life line as he drifted farther out to sea. Checking the monitor he could tell her heart beat hadn't changed at all. It wasn't getting stronger but it wasn't getting weaker and that gave him hope that she had a chance of pulling through.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly as he leaned next to her ear, "you need to wake up, Wench. I would love to see those amazing blue eyes glaring at me."

Nothing changed, but he hadn't expected it would. He sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

Tap. Tap.

His ears flicked under the bandanna as a quiet knock came from the door. No one opened the door, whoever it was seemed to be waiting.

"Come in." Inuyasha called out softly.

A woman stepped in and softly closed the door behind her. Inuyasha watched her curiously. She was about the same height as Kagome but this woman had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her face however resembled Kagome's strongly just older.

_Her mother?_

As the woman came closer the worry in her eyes confirmed his suspicion. Only a mother would look at a grown woman like a sick child she didn't know how to heal.

"You must be Inuyasha." The woman said tears in her voice as she came around the bed to where he sat. Before he knew what was happening she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Inuyasha was shocked. Not many human mother's would thank a demon much less a half demon for anything with their child in the condition Kagome was in. He was clueless when it came to crying women so he awkwardly patted her arm while he mumbled 'You're welcome.'

The lady released him with a smile. Straightening her clothes as she walked back to the other side of the bed. She moved a chair closer so she could sit. "My name is Mayu. I'm sorry for just hugging you like that but you have to understand, this is the second time I've almost lost her." Mayu stared at her daughter's sleeping form. Tears gathered in the older woman's eyes, "She is special, you know? Kagome doesn't believe that. She thinks she is very average, part of the world's machine. I know every parent thinks their child is special but that's not far from the truth either."

Inuyasha was lost for what to say. He thought Kagome was special, there was no doubt about that but how would her mother feel about him agreeing with her.

"Did the doctor tell you of her condition?" was all he could get to come out in attempt to talk with the woman.

"I was told the Kagome's potential mate would have to ok that kind of thing." Mayu turned to him with a knowing smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye. "Since you are here holding her hand I assume that is you."

A lump in his throat formed so big he thought he'd choke to death on it. "Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Call me Mayu."

"Mayu, the thing is...I...Your daughter...Well..." Words, those fucking bastards abandoned him again! He scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. Inuyasha had hoped to talk with Kagome about it before bring it up to her family.

_Fail!_

The older woman giggled at his flustered state. She could see he was clearly nervous about talking with her about it. "Did Kagome tell you that we are shrine keepers?"

_Huh? Where did that come from?_ "Um. No, her friend, Sango mentioned it in passing."

"Kagome is from a long line of shrine keepers, on her father's side. Five hundred and fifty years ago her extremely great-grandmother married and started a shrine with her husband. A year later they had a son." Mayu tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Actually, Sunday at midnight had marked his five hundred and forty-eighth birthday anniversary. Anyways, his mother had been a great priestess at the time. She was the protector of a sacred object and battled many evil demons and humans who wanted control of it. The legend holds there was a young half demon who would often go into battle at her side.

The half demon had come to love her and she had thought for a time that she loved him as well. Sadly the human heart can be a fickle thing. The love she thought she had was not true love as she once believed. The half demon asked her to be his mate but she had already fallen in love with a human man. Even though she didn't want to hurt her friend she couldn't pretend to love him like he loved her. Those kind of lies hurt worse in the end." Mayu's gently brown eyes looked pointedly into Inuyasha's aching gold ones. "So she left the area and the half demon behind to start a more peaceful life hidden away. She bore a son named and named him Yasha Higurashi, for the friend she left behind.

Time moved on, the priestess grew old and before she passed to the next life she told her son, "You must always keep a shine and teach all generations the truth. Burn the jewel with my body but fear, the jewel will find its way back to this world and our family must fight to protect it.". He son fulfilled her wishes and every generation after." Mayu sighed as she looked at Kagome, gently touching her face. "I dismissed too much as legend and fantasy. Now, my daughter has begun to pay the price for that. She is special but when her father died I allowed her and her brother to stop their training. I see now Kagome is the one who needed that the most."

Inuyasha sat like a stone in his chair. How? How could fate be so cruel that he had to sit and listen to the memories he hated the most? Still, there had been things he hadn't known but he had never given her a chance to tell him either. He had been heartbroken and angry. He had felt like a fool and lashed out like one.

"Kagome's favorite stories have always been about her ancestor that protected the sacred object with her half demon companion." Mayu said softly as she looked over at Inuyasha again. "My daughter has always had an open heart. She believes that human, demon, or half demon there is no difference. A soul is good or a soul is bad, species doesn't control that only the person can decide that for themselves. Things that have happened recently made her question a great deal about what she believed but her heart never closed." Kagome's mom smiled gently at the hanyou sitting on the other side of her daughter. "If you have chosen Kagome don't worry about us being offended, we aren't, even my side of the family has always been open about demons full or half."

Kagome's monitor next to Mayu started beeping with a stronger rhythm. She nodded fondly when she saw the relief flood Inuyasha's face. He might not have noticed that he relaxed a little but she did.

"Inuyasha," he turned his attention from the monitor to Kagome's mother, "Kagome is not Kikyou, only part of her bloodline. I could see by the look in your eyes earlier you were worrying about it but the only thing you can do is see her for who she is. A very special woman who has had you on her mind for the past year." With that and a wink Mayu rose from her seat and left the stunned hanyou in her wake.

Inuyasha slowly let his mind take in everything the woman had just said. He smiled fondly at the sleeping woman. She had plagued his mind and he had plagued her's as well. The beeping on Kagome's monitor gained a steady beat even if it was still weak. Her body was slowly accepting the new blood. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had caused the change or if it was just Kagome being unwilling to call it quits but she was on the mend for that he was relieved.

He had just settled his head on the bed next to her hand when he heard someone enter. A growl began to grow from the back of his throat warning whoever it was that he was in no mood.

"Cease your growling little brother. I would hate to rip your throat out now that your potential mate is growing stronger." Inuyasha stopped and sat up to look at his brother. Sesshomaru had entered the room but stayed a distance from Kagome's bed. "I will be heading home there is a great deal that needs to be handled since this afternoon."

"I would handle it, you know that. But," Inuyasha turned from Sesshomaru to Kagome, "I can't leave her."

"This does not surprise me. I will tell Rin and she will see to it that the kit understands."

"Or you could tell Shippou when you tell Rin." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha then snarled. Inuyasha laughed softly shaking his head. "You're going have to learn to talk to pups sooner rather than later so you might as well practice."

"Hn." With that the Daiyoukai turned and left the room as silently as he had come.

Not a moment later another knock came at the door after allowing entrance the doctor Sessh had brought came in followed by a nurse. It took a minute for Inuyasha to shut himself up and let other demons near her. He knew they were only there to help but instincts can be a hard to fight. After a quick exam, a change of blood bags and I.V. fluids, Kagome was officially deemed on the mend.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, admiring how soft it was even with everything she had been through. "Wake up for me soon, Kagome. I need you more than either of us really know." He leaned up and gently kissed her forehead. Then Inuyasha laid down to rest until the next time came to check on her progress. He held her hand and listened to the growing beat of her heart as it lulled him into a soft sleep.

No dreams came only memories. But this time they didn't sting they simply played through his mind like an old video and he could finally accept them for what they were. The past.

**A/N: Surprise! Inuyasha's P.O.V.! It came to me easier than Kagome's so far. Plus I couldn't just have Houjou walk in and then not show where that was going lol. Yes, I changed everything about Inuyasha and Kikyou's past, hate it or don't . I, personally feel like Kikyou should have left Inuyasha and found a human since a human was what she wanted him to be. I'm just saying don't ask people to change who they are love them for it or don't love them...end of rant. Ok, now I promise the next chapter will show the results of the voting. Clearly the Tenseiga is out but only because I thought of how I'm going to use it later so y'all better stick around for it. **

**SO NEXT TIME DID THE ANCESTORS HELP OR DID THE DR SESSH BROUGHT DO HIS JOB?**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews I enjoy every single one of them :)**


	16. Letting it all fade away

**A/N: Hello! Alright I know some of you were worried about Inuyasha's true feeling but that will just have to wait, this chapter is going to be mainly from Kagome's point of view so no big emotional revelations from Inuyasha. Sorry. This chapter isn't coming to me all at once, I find it hard to write someone in a near coma state since I've never been in one. Hope it works for y'all in the end. :)**

**Thank you to ALL of the readers and reviewer! I find that I really really love reading the things you all have to say. So Thank You!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Sixteen: Letting it all fade away...

"INUYASHA!" I felt his name leave my mouth but the world was already being encroached on by darkness. Before the darkness consumed my vision a brightness shone in the dark warehouse. It was out of my line of sight and unconscious was calling me closer. I didn't want to but I gave in.

Darkness filled everything. The pain, the terror, the uncertainty, nothing was here but darkness. Vaguely I could feel my body moving. Suddenly my broken shin erupted in new pain drawing back to the light of consciousness. My mind screamed but whether my mouth did or not I wasn't sure. Voices sounded around me. They were rushed and panicked about the pain I had experience. My right arm was pinched viciously then the darkness regained ground.

For what seemed like an eternity I was floating in the nothing I assumed to be my mind. It was maddening. I didn't want to stay in the darkness. If it was my mind and I was not dead why wasn't I dreaming? If I was dead and moving on to the next world then where was the legendary tunnel of light with my father's waiting arms on the other side?

I would have loved to see my dad. He always made me smile with his gently ways. He was always there to brush me off when I feel down and dad would say, "Lesson learned. Next time be more aware.". What a failure I had been. Being kidnapped the first time had made me more aware and incredibly cautious but not even a full two days of letting that caution slide and I was at death's door. It couldn't end this way! I was from a great blood line and I wouldn't let it end this way!

Funny how one can find that kind of resolve when everything has gone so wrong. My dad would have known what to say, my mom would have only smiled and shown love that put every fear to shame.

Thinking on my parents brought some sort of calm to me and the darkness finally faded. Not into a tunnel of light or into me waking up but into the shrine. Everything looked so tall. Wonder, that was all that was in my thoughts as I stared up at the sacred tree.

"This was your ancestor's favorite tree." A deep but comforting male voice spoke gently from behind me.

"Why was it her favorite?" My voice was small, that of a young kid.

"She and her friend would sit here and talk." My father said in his gently way as he scooped me up then together we sat under the shade of the great tree with his back against the bark.

"What was her friend like?" I asked with excitement in my eyes. I had heard these very stories for as long as I could remember but they were still my favorite.

My father laughed as he rubbed his chin. "Let me think." He told me trying to look deep in thought. "I believe that he was an elf who liked to grant her wishes."

I couldn't stop the pout my tiny lip formed, "He was not an elf, Daddy."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember he was a winged demon who would fly her around in the clouds." My father said trying to hide his smile at my lack of satisfaction with his answer. At seven years old normal fairy tales weren't what interested me the most. My attention was held by feudal era stories of demons, mystery and battle, even if it wasn't girly.

"Daddy," I whined, "you know he was not a winged demon either." I crossed my small arms and stared into him calm blue eyes.

"You are right, Kagome, he had no magic to grant wishes, no wings to fly, but he was part demon." I squirmed in my dad's lap getting more comfortable, now the really story would start. "He was a half demon. Someone special because during that time humans and demons didn't get along like they do now." My dad looked to the left and then the right. I copied his actions only to find the shrine grounds empty. With a wink my dad gracefully fanned his hands through the air calling forth the magic inside of him. Blue miss crawled from his fingertips drawing out the story he was about to tell. "Nearly six hundred years ago, your ancestor, a priestess named Kikyou was entrusted with a sacred object. A jewel desired, craved by the worse sorts of being." I coward in my dad's shirt as monstrous demons sprang from his finger tips to attack the beautiful maiden. "But she fought them off." I peeked out to watch the figure of a woman fire an arrow and the monster vanished. "One day in a meadow close to what an area called the Western Lands, she was locked in a battle with an evil spider demon. Kikyou was close to losing when suddenly an inu demon joined the fight." My face was no longer hidden in my dad's shirt as a figure with small dog ears jumped from the mist of trees in front of the woman. "The spider, realizing that he was out matched fled. When the battle field was cleared Kikyou stayed on her guard against the newcomer but to her surprise the other demon didn't want the jewel."

"Why wouldn't he want the jewel as well? Didn't all demons want the sacred thing?" I interrupted, even though I had heard the stories plenty of time there were still things I wanted to know. Something new to ask came up every time.

The magic stopped as my father looked at me with a soft smile. "Just because he was part demon didn't mean he wanted it. There is good and evil in everyone." He lifted my small right hand in his large one with our palms up, "Human," then he mimicked the motion with our left hands, "or demon, it makes no difference." Gently he placed our hands over my heart. "The only thing that matters is what is in someone's heart. The desires of the soul are what makes someone good or evil. Do you understand, Kagome?"

I nodded my little head. Good and evil were easy to understand. If I choose to be bad then my soul would turn evil, if I choose to be good then my soul would stay good. So if that's how it was for me why wouldn't it be the same for everyone else?

"Ok," again his hands began weaving magic into the air, "after time the two became friends. Kikyou learned that her friend was actually a half demon whose father was a great Dog demon general and his mother was-"

"A PRINCESS!" I shouted, as image of a beautiful princess in her formal robes come from my father's magic.

A tickle started at my side, "Am I telling this story or are you?" My dad question as the tickling continued. My laughter rang through out the courtyard of the shrine grounds interrupted only by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Kagome! Come in its time to eat lunch." Her voice rang soft and sweet.

I scrambled out of my dad's lap, only to find him unmoving from his spot under the Goshinboku. "Daddy, don't you want lunch?"

"I will come soon, Kagome. I have some work that has to be done first." His blue eyes sparkled tears but my young mind couldn't guess why.

I ran back and hugged his neck tightly. "When you come in we will finish our story and this time you'll tell me his name, right!?"

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he gently stroked my hair. "It's a deal. You are special, Kagome, never forget that. I love you, sweety." His voice was strained and sounded broken even to my small ears.

"I love you too, Daddy." I said smiling broadly at my father hoping the words would stop what ever pain he was feeling.

What I got was a smile in return that said more than I could understand then. A kiss on my head and a tap on my butt sent me from him towards the house where my mother waited. While running it was easy to forget his sadness and remember his promise. I skipped into the house without looking back, fully expecting to see him that evening.

The darkness gathered over the dream. I was not sure if my body was crying but my mind was. He never made it back from wherever he had gone that afternoon. Soon after I didn't want to hear the stories anymore. I had no desire for my training even though it continued until Souta was four. Mother couldn't stand the pain in my eyes every time I would call my own magic out of my hands. Souta didn't understand why I was sad but since I didn't like it neither did he.

Grandpa hadn't been happy, claiming it dishonored tradition, but in the end we had all lost so much we didn't want to fight and loose each other as well. The stories, history, and training that had been passed and practiced for six generations died with the seventh and became lost to the eighth. I had my doubts that Souta knew any of the truth about who we were, he had been so little.

Things that made us who we were meant to be. The history about Kikyou and the battles she fought with a half demon helping her. Choosing a human and moving to a different village. How Kikyou's son, Yasha actually moved from the shrine his parents had and build the one where the family has lived down the line to us. All the legends and stories that made them strong and were meant to do the same for us, simply forgotten.

_Had my selfish sorrow done this to our family?_

My father must be heart-broken looking down on us. He loved our heritage and we were letting it all fade away. I had to wake up! I had to tell Souta who we were, I had to discover my own powers again, I had to see Inuyasha. I had to tell him that I was a priestess.

_Would that matter to him? Would he be as accepting as the half demon in my father's stories? What if he isn't as open-minded? What if he can't accept me?_

Priestesses and demons got along in this time for the most part but like with slayers and demons, love was hardly ever part of that equation. I felt my heart ache a little. Even though I hardly knew him, something was drawing me to Inuyasha and after the run-in in the club I was certain that it was not good girls like bad boys type crush. He had been the upstanding business man when we saw him there not the thug in a hooded jacket who saved me from the alley.

_Had he been the one to pull me from that burning warehouse too?_ I sighed, though certain it way only in my mind. _Inuyasha...why do you haunt me? Why are you there waiting when I go to sleep, gold eyes staring right behind my lids._

It doesn't matter, I decided. I was going to wake up and show him that I could haunt his mind just as much. I was special, and now that I remembered that I would show the one person I wanted to see it the most. Problem was first I had to wake up. I had lost a great deal of blood. It was hard telling how long I would sleep, that was assuming that they had the right type of blood to give me and that my body took it. For all I knew I could be getting worse.

...

_No, I don't feel like I'm getting worse. If anything I feel heavier, like my body has huge weights attached to it._

...

_I can't move anything. Though trying to move my right leg is probably a bad idea. Am I breathing? Yes, but not deeply, that would probably hurt with those ribs. _

...

_My heart beat feels slow, like a slow gallop. Maybe the blood isn't working? I guess all I can do is sleep and hope my body heals._

Slowly I allowed the nothing to take over once again. Over working my mind wouldn't help me heal even if the nothing made me uneasy.

Time passed slowly but I can't tell how much. Voices come near me but I don't know who's. Everything sounds mumbled like I'm under water and they are right above the surface. I can't even find my eyes to tell if they will open or not. The only thing I can focus on is the beat of my heart. It's getting steadier, my breathing is staying at a regular pace and there is warmth that seems to constantly be under my left hand. Sometimes the warmth holds on tight sometimes it just rests underneath my hand. Now and then I think I feel my mother close by, touching my face, stroking my hair, but she isn't the warmth.

Time seems impossible to escape. Dreams come and go. Some happy memories about my dad, games we would play, training he would give me, adventures we would go on around the shrine, everything had a lesson tied into it. Some dreams were about high school or college. Sango made grant appearances in lots of those. Some were of Inuyasha. They were filled with things I hoped we would do, some were memories of the few things that had happened between us. Occasionally dreams with Inuyasha had another the voice with him. That of a boy possibly a teen but I was never able to see a face, Rin would often show up in those dreams as well. When Sesshomaru would he never said more than one or two sentences and was often scolded by Rin for whatever was said.

Souta and gramps would be in some dreams. Simple things like dinner with the family, holiday's when we were young. A few times nightmares took over. Souta was confronted by the men how had taken me, tried to kill me. They hurt Souta and his girlfriend I hadn't met yet, but I was helpless to stop what was happening and Souta was helpless against them. Warmth would squeeze my hand when panic would start and Inuyasha's voice would break through the dream.

_"I'm here. Nothing will get you again. __**I will protect you.**__"_

I cursed myself for filling my mind with such promises but I couldn't stop them. In truth I didn't want to.

The rhythm of my daze and dreams seemed to be thrown off by the feeling I was choking. There was light and I panicked. I was not going to go to that light! Noise invaded my ears. The sound of beeping sounding at a dangerous rate, and the choking...There's something stuck in my throats and I can't swallow. Panic set in stronger as my hands tried for the thing blocking my throat.

_What if every comforting thing I thought while I was sleeping was wrong and that man...Bankotsu, what if he still has me?!_

"Doctor! Some one help she's waking up!" A gruff voice sounded next to me and my heart stuttered. The feeling was confirmed by the pause in the beeping next to my ear.

I want to open my eyes but the light assaulting them was making it hard. A flurry of voices started gathering around me and my heart raced again with panic. The warmth under my hand tightened around the appendage. At the same time a deep growl sounded from my left as well. All action I had felt stopped.

_**"You are causing my mate stress. Remove the tube then leave."**_

The voice was deeper than the first that had called out but still it had the same gruffness to it. At his words the voices stopped, someone's hands removed the blockage in my throat and something cold was placed under my noise. My eyes were adjusting to the light even though everything was still fuzzy.

"Are you alright, wench?" His voice laced with worry as he leaned a little closer to me.

My unfocused eyes traveled to his voice. There he sat with a fuzzy outline that gave him a strange heaven-sent look, but it didn't matter. There was Inuyasha and his hand was wrapped around mine. I made a move to speak but all that came of was the dry gravel sound of my parched throat.

"Here." Inuyasha said bringing a white cup and straw near me. Carefully he brought the straw to my lips and I took a sip. Soon though my sip turned into desperate gulps. "Slow down we can get more water."

I felt a smiled softly grace my lips at the gentle way he spoke to me. His gold eyes were soft as honey yet filled with worry that I didn't understand.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha. You look troubled." I whispered in a dry voice while I tried to sit up.

"Don't move. You need to stay still." His large hands rested gently on my shoulders. "You'll aggravate your broken bones, wench." He smirked as I glared at him. "I'm glad to see those amazing blue eyes again." To my surprise and confusion he kissed my forehead lightly. "I'll go and tell the other's you're awake."

I watched speechless, not that I could say much anyways, as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.

_"What the hell was that!?" _Was the only thought that willingly came to my mind. Directly followed by, _"Where the hell am I?"_. Looking around I noticed that it was clearly a hospital but there was no dividing curtain, not even wall hook ups for an other bed. There was a couch that looked better than any hospital standard furniture I'd ever seen. Which brought my attention to the chair Inuyasha had been in. It too was better than any hospital furniture I had ever seen but to my left was a very standard wood frame pleather covered hospital chair.

"Kagome?"

**A/N: More coming soon..It just wasn't working well for me. I really couldn't think of much else to put in this one. Hope it's not to much of a disappointment. Thank you for all the reviews so far!**


	17. What if

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews so far! This has turned out to be bigger than I thought it would when I wrote the one-shot Chance. I'm glad the last chapter went over so much better than I had thought but the questions about her dad will have to wait a chapter or two but I think this one will be Inuyasha's side of Kagome's sleep. On another note I would love to post two chaps at a time every time, but with kids and a house to take care of y'all are lucky to get them as quick as they have been, sorry. I originally posted that I would be doing monthly updates but if I finish this before school lets out I don't think it will come to that. I hope that covers everything. Thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking/dreams_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Seventeen: What if...

_The warmth of the summer breeze blew across the meadow where they sat. Her long black hair crawled over her shoulder and hid her face before she reached up with slender fingers to brush it away. He always stayed down wind to her when he could so that her scent would be at its strongest. It was a calming scent that was a mixture of lavender and mint from the herbs she picked regularly. The smell was calming and soothing to his half demon state and the unruly state his demon had been in._

_His body had recently matured to be around that of a human male's in their fifteenth year and his demon was going a crazy over everything the woman next to him was doing. It was unnerving but he didn't want to be way from her and her scent helped calm his demon's interruptions when he was near her._

_"Inuyasha?" Her voice was strong as she broke through his thoughts. She always spoke in a way that made people pay attention but this time her could her the sorrow that laced her voice._

_"Is there something wrong, Kikyou?" He asked cautiously. The little interaction he had with women told him that when they were upset he was uncomfortable._

_Kikyou looked into his eyes with a gently smile on her pale pink lips. "Why do you stay near me and help fight battles that were not your's to begin with? We are far from the Western Lands now, surely your mother wants you back home."_

_"Keh." Inuyasha said turning away from her questioning gaze. "I ain't some pup who's gotta be on his ma's tit. The Western Lands are fine without me."_

_"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha. It was simple curiosity. If you don't wish to speak on it we don't have to." Gracefully Kikyou rose from her seat on the grass and brushed of her hakama. " I must head back. My new apprentice will be in the village soon. Good bye, Inuyasha."_

_He lingered in the meadow as the day faded. The questions she asked floated around in his mind but he was unsure of all the answers. He liked battle so that answer was easy. The jewel she guarded promised plenty of that for her. He liked protecting her. Inuyasha realized that during the first battle he joined her in. She had been on the verge of losing to a vicious spider demon._

_The battle had wandered into his father's borders so he went to investigate. From the trees Inuyasha watched as the beautiful miko battled a strange demon in a baboon pelt. The scent of the demon told the young hanyou that it was a spider demon. The spider was doing everything in its power to destroy her and when her quiver was knocked from her reach it looked like he would succeed._

_Inuyasha's demon instincts growled at him to protect her. His instincts told him she was important and had to live. Inuyasha didn't question it, he jumped down and engaged the spider. The miko waisted no time gathering her quiver so she could rejoin the battle. Seeing he was out numbered the demon fled. After the spider fled Inuyasha felt the woman turn to him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye her saw her pointing and arrow at him._

_"That's a fine thank you to someone who just saved your ass." He scoffed and the priestess looked confused._

_"You didn't get rid of him so you could have the Shikon no Tama?" The arrow never wavered for it position as she questioned his motives._

_"Feh. Why would the son of the great Inu no Taisho need some stupid jewel? Wealth, power, and strength are already mine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the woman dead on. Sure using the bobble to become a full demon would be worth it for a while. But he wasn't so selfish as to break his mother's heart in such a way, after all his human half was from her. Add his old man's disappointment to his mother's sorrow and you had a life of misery all for a small bit of added strength. No, he would pass on that._

_Slowly the miko lowered her weapon. "Well, in that case, thank you for your help. I will now leave your father's lands. I truly did not mean to intrude."_

_He had left with her that day. It had been more than a year now and he was still traveling with her. Inuyasha thought back on the questions she had asked. Getting up he stretched and then ran full speed from the meadow into the forest that was just outside her village. In the forest grew a large tree that Kikyou call the Goshinboku. He called it a place to rest. Even though in the West they live in a palace he liked living this adventurous life and sleeping out in the wild._

_It only took a few leaps for Inuyasha to position himself high enough he could look out across the land. One of his favorite views was actually the strangest. There was a small clearing surrounded by younger trees and what was known as the bone eaters well was there in the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha watched often as villagers would throw bones into it but after a few days the bones were gone. He had never seen anyone drag bones out. The well was a mystery just like Kikyou's earlier attitude._

_"What did she mean by all that?"_

_**Why do you stay? Surely you're not so stupid that you don't know your own reason.**_

_"Keh!"_

_**So you don't have a clue.**_

_"You said she was important and to protect her."_

_**You did that back then. We are still here. Is it only her beauty and scent?**_

_"I don't know. I guess it is. Maybe I should ask her to be my mate!"_

_Inuyasha never questioned when his demon didn't reply to the idea. He jumped from the tree and ran to the edge of the village he then jumped to the roof tops. Even though he was a common sight in the village he didn't like walking among the humans. Most didn't mind him but some down right hated him. Finding Kikyou wasn't hard she was at the base of the shrine with a young woman who had matching black hair and couldn't have been but a year younger._

_Kikyou's hair was now pulled back with a small white ribbon. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that she never let her hair blow free when she was in the village. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her explaining the herbs she had laid out for the younger woman to sort. Love, it was the reason he stayed. He would tell her soon and ask to court her. Inuyasha thought life was perfect._

Beep...beep...Beep...beep

The heart monitor close to the hospital bed still beeped at an irregular rhythm calling him out of his sleep. Inuyasha frowned as he free hand raised to remove the bandana from his head. That fucking detective wouldn't be back for another day or two and everyone had to knock before coming in so he didn't need it. Plus, with Kagome in such a state his ears didn't feel like standing up every tall.

Inuyasha held on to her left hand, looking at the clock on the wall, it turned out he had only been sleeping for and hour. He shook his head.

_Only an hour to be haunted by old ghosts._

_**They only haunt you cause you let them.**_

_You're the fucker that lead me to her, so I don't want to hear it. If you wouldn't have said that shit-_

_**Our mate's bloodline would have died there in that meadow on your father's lands and you wouldn't have a hand to hold.**_

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but growl at himself. His demonic instincts annoyed him to no end some days. Everything had been so different centuries ago. Puberty caused his inner demon and human to gain voices in his head. The headaches that still came with that fun fact were annoying. Kikyou had been the first woman outside of the palace he had really got to know. She was strong, brave, intelligent, and the fact she was beautiful didn't hurt anything. He and his demon had found her scent soothing and his demon had chosen her to protect. That should have added up to potential mate right? He had believed that fully and she even allowed him to court her... for three months, then his world shattered.

She had fallen in love with her apprentice's uncle. The man came for a visit after his niece had trained for two weeks. He had stayed, as a priest he wanted to over see his niece's transition to life in a new village. Inuyasha hadn't like the male but had never seen anything inappropriate between him and Kikyou so he thought little of it all. The price of being young.

The last two weeks of their courtship it seemed Kikyou was battling her own feeling. When she broke off the courtship in favor of the human male Inuyasha was broken-hearted and covered it with rage. He slashed away that the Goshinboku as Kikyou stood there and silently cried. After marring the tree Inuyasha took off back to the West.

When he arrived home he was shock to see a young human girl following Sesshomaru around the palace.

"Inuyasha?" Rin's curious voice called from the door and he couldn't help but smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, Rin and Shippou can come too." Inuyasha said as his gaze traveled from the door to the woman in the bed next to him. Inu couldn't say that he was glad Rin had brought Shippou but he had learned not to argue with her a few centuries back.

"How is she?" Rin asked taking a seat in the chair Mrs. Higurashi had left. Shippou stay behind her so he wasn't to close to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head, his ears flickered from the annoyance the hair caused them. "Her heart beat is stronger but not regular yet. Her body is finally taking the blood but there's nothing else Sessh's doctor can do. So, it's just a waiting game."

Rin looked thoughtfully at Kagome, a small smile graced her lips. "I like her a lot, Inuyasha. I hope you know what you are doing. I've decided she will be a good friend of mine and I won't take kindly to a broken-hearted friend."

Inuyasha literally couldn't think of anything to say to Rin at that moment. Wasn't she worried about his heart if Kagome woke and told him to fuck off? The stunned look on his face had been enough to satisfy her 'cause she simply nodded and stood up.

"Shippou, sit here. Inuyasha has somethings to explain to you." Motheringly she raised her finger to me and said, "He's your son not mine. There hasn't been anything said so you better clear things up for the kit." Rin hugged Shippou and headed the door. "Sesshomaru and I will be in the waiting room when you're ready to go, Shippou."

That being said she walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha and Shippou with not a sound between them and only the beeps from Kagome's machine interrupting the silence.

Inuyasha sighed as his golden gaze was met by that of hard emerald. "So how much do you really know." He smirked knowing his kit knew much more than he let on to Rin.

"Is she really your potential mate?" Shippou asked carefully. He had read her file, a few times if he was being honest. She seemed like she lived a very normal life, so he couldn't understand the connection between her and Inuyasha.

"Unless she wakes up and tells me to go to hell, yes. I've decided that I want her and my demonic instincts agree." A growl echoed through his mind causing him to cough out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "I guess my demon had chosen her over a year ago. I just gave in sometime in the last forty-eight hours."

"Over a year ago?" Shippou eyed his father figure running the facts of Kagome's file through his head. "So does that make you the unknown person who pulled her out of the district?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes playfully at the kitsune. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, even when you're being upstanding, your life and her's don't cross. The only chance for you two to have met was her incident a little over a year ago, actually it just past a year Saturday night around the time you asked me to check into her for you. I check the footage from the club and your' office."

"I should act like I'm surprised but that would take energy I don't have. Keep it to yourself alright? That noisy fucking detective is trying to nail me for some reason I can't figure." Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand and tightened the other around Kagome's hand. "You weren't suppose to meet her like this or find out about the potential mate stuff until later. What gives?"

Shippou gave Inuyasha an incredibly sheepish look. "I kinda, sorta, guilted Rin into it." His emerald eyes looked at the floor next to his chair hiding his face behind bright orange bangs. Even though Shippou didn't think Inuyasha would be mad, Rin was with pup and if Inuyasha thought Shippou stressed her out he could be in for it. To his relief Inuyasha started laughing. The deep chuckle bounced around the hospital room causing a smile to spread across Shippou's lips as well.

"You...guilted...RIN!? How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha gained control of himself and patiently waited for Shippou to answer.

"Well Monday Rin came and got me from school early. She said there was trouble and I needed to be at the manor so they knew I was safe. Then around three maybe four the gang started poring into the manor. I mean ALL of them! No one would tell me anything and no one knew where you where. Miroku said you had business to take care of but that was it. He and Kouga ended up busy with getting everyone cleaned and bandaged. Oh, F.Y.I. those two idiots had two females with them that I haven't checked." Inuyasha chuckled a little more at the kits attitude towards his second and third.

"Was one a female wolf demon with red hair and the other a brunette demon slayer?" An all-knowing smile formed on the older demon's lips.

"So does that make you the idiot how let two unchecked people into the gang." Inuyasha's smile turned into a scowl at the kit's words.

_Little smart-ass._

**Just how you raised him to be.**

_**You are unwanted go away.**_

_Agreed_

The growls coming from his dad made him wonder if he crossed a line with his comment so he figured finishing his story was the best bet. "So, I noticed a lot of injuries and even as it got later in the day no one could tell me where you were. They couldn't even say that you were ok. So, I tracked down Rin and laid it on pretty thick about how worried I was and how I didn't want to lose another parent, about how no one would tell me anything. Somewhere during the whole thing she cracked and told me you were at the hospital with your' potential mate. But Sesshomaru said I couldn't come right away that you both needed rest.

"What do you mean couldn't come right away? When the fuck is it?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted gripping Kagome's hand tightly.

Shippou looked at the clock, "Um...in like three minutes it will be Wednesday."

"Fuck! And here I was thinking I'd only got in an hour's sleep." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair scratching the back of one of his ears with his other hand he loosened his grip slightly and began rubbing the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand.

Shippou noticed the action and couldn't help be hopeful. The woman laying in the hospital bed between them looked nice. She just had one of those faces you could see always smiling. "Do you think she'll like me?" Ship asked before he could stop himself.

Inuyasha stopped his scratching to look at the young fox demon in front of him. The boy was staring at Kagome with a look he recognized easily in Shippou, Hope. This was a chance for him to have a family again. Sure Inuyasha had been his father for a long time now but he had failed to give the kit a mother, clearly Shippou wanted one. Still Inuyasha didn't want him to get his hopes up. Kagome didn't know anything about this potential mate business. What if a half demon wasn't good enough?

_**She will stay. You**_**'re **_**the only one not believing that.**_

_Keh, why are you so sure?_

_**She smells like home.**_

Inuyasha chose to ignore his demon for a while. Just because Kagome smelled like home to him didn't mean she would want to stay in his life. That was something he had to make sure Shippou understood. "I think she will like you, but you have to keep it in the front of your head that she could wake up and not want a fucking thing to do with me. I don't know what she'll do so don't get attached yet, ok."

"You mean like you are?" The comment earned him a light growl but he knew it was Inuyasha's annoyance with himself not with Shippou.

"Look, kid, sometimes you just fine a chance that's worth taking even if your heart gets crumbled at the end of it all." Gently Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as a soft smirk crawled across his lips. "I can't explain why but she's that kinda chance. Now, go on you got school later. Send Mrs. Higurashi in will ya."

Shippou nodded and headed towards the door but before he left he turned to his dad and said, "I think she'll be a good chance to take."

Inuyasha nodded towards the place where his young kit had been. Some how he had managed to raise an alright kid. He couldn't help but wonder what Kagome would really think of Shippou. Even though Inuyasha looked around her age he was far from it, Kagome was still young would she want to except the roll of a mom on top of everything else he was offering? His thumb rubbed the back of her hand as he watched her sleep.

"You've been asleep for a while now, Kagome. What are you doing in that mind of your's?" Inuyasha sighed. What was he really doing? Was asking her to be his mate the right thing or was it just selfish desires? Inuyasha knew he could be a selfish bastard when he wanted to be. He figure that was just something demons were good at. But Kagome made him question his decisions about her. Gently he stroked his clawed fingers through her hair. The smell of plum blossoms fanned out into the air. "Your smell has me gone soft, you know that?" He lifted a piece of her ebony hair between his clawed fingers and rubbed it gently. "Some part of me think you do, wench."

Beep...Beep...beep...Beep...Beep...beep

The monitor gained a new rhythm that was a bit stronger. The longer he listen the more constant the beeps became but it was still off from her normal heart rhythm. Inuyasha finally glanced at the machine's around Kagome. The I.V. was still in place keeping her hydrated but the blood was gone. It seemed that the doctor and nurses had braved coming in and check on her, of course he'd have been more pissed if they hadn't tried.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called from the door, as she quietly stepped in Inuyasha lowered his ears to his head. "I'm glad to see you are awake. Are you feeling better?" Even with her daughter laying in the hospital bed next to him, this woman was concerned for his well-being. It was a kindness Inuyasha had trouble understanding. Tolerance was common but true kindness and accepting was rare even in these modern times.

"Yes, Mrs.-"

"What did I tell you? My name is Mayu." The woman smiled as she sat in the other chair near her sleeping daughter.

"Sorry, Mayu. It's just weird for someone to be so open, I'm just not use to that shit." Inuyasha grimaced at the language he had let slip. Risking a glance at Mayu only to be shocked by an amused smile on her lips.

"Inuyasha, if you really want to be with Kagome then you better decide who you are." Her soft brown eyes looked over at the confused hanyou. "You are either the rough, foul-mouthed, half demon who saved her not only a year ago but a few days ago or you are the clean-cut clean, clean slate, younger brother to the famous Sesshomaru Taisho, heir to half of the West's fortunes."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. This woman saw through things that other's just accepted and moved on from. "I have to live both lives right now."

"But you don't have to live both around her. I'm not saying you have to let the rest of us know, I'm just saying you can relax around us too." Mayu smiled and then turned her attention to her daughter.

With her mother sitting there Inuyasha felt secure enough to excuse himself to the toilet. Trouble with waking up eventually the bladder becomes fulling awake and usually isn't up for waiting long. No part of Inuyasha wanted to leave her side for even a moment but Kagome would understand the need to piss.

When he stood still holding on to Kagome Mayu said nothing simple place the sleeping woman's other hand in her own. Sprinting in the bathroom that was attached to the room he took a quick glance in the mirror, that was enough to confirm what he had felt since waking up. He looked like hell. Black bags under golden eyes, hair matted slightly from laying on Kagome's bed, and an all around worn look that came from piss poor sleep. After relieving himself, washing up and trying to unmatte the silver mess (not that it helped), Inuyasha went back into the room ears in their upright position.

"Oh my!" Mayu said when she saw Inuyasha step back into the room. He had the most adorable pair of dog ears that twitched on his head. At her declaration they lowered slightly like they were going to hide themselves again. "Those have to be the most adorable ears I have ever seen!" It was all Mayu could do to not squeal in delight. She knew that would not really be appropriate, but when she got grandbabies with those ears she would squeal her heart out!

"Keh!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he walked back to his chair. "Kagome said the same damn thing. Except the wench screamed so loud I thought I would go deaf."

"Wench?" Mayu asked watching Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of her voice.

"Um...yea." He place Kagome's left hand back in his and thought about what to say to her mom about the name. _Well, Mayu seems to want to truth, so we'll try that._ "Wench is what I call your daughter sometimes. At first it was just some thing I called her 'cause I didn't know her from fucking Eve. It clearly bugged her, so now it's just to get her riled up." Mayu giggle and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

_This fucking family is to easy to be comfortable around._

**You need to be comfortable around normal people.**

_Did you forget what we do for a living?_

_**They will be our family.**_

_Feh._

"Kagome needs that in her life." The older woman said stroking her daughters face as her giggles stopped.

"She needs someone trying to piss her off?" Inuyasha questioned before he could stop himself.

"Not piss her off but rile her up. Make her feel again." Inuyasha lost all train of thought when the word piss fell out of Mrs. Higurashi's mouth. He couldn't even think out of 'Mayu's mouth', no all he could think was here was this woman who actually reminded him of his own mother and she just said piss!

"Aaa..." He tried to focus on other points to what she had just said. "What...What do you mean feel again?"

"People swear, Inuyasha. Whether they do it out loud or not, most people do swear. As for what I mean, that kind of thing is for you and Kagome to talk about when she wakes up."

As if on cue a knock came at the door. After inquiry, Inuyasha was informed it was the doctor and two nurses. They were allowed in and Mayu stood from her chair to make room. Inuyasha never moved and never let go of Kagome's hand. They had worked around him for something like thirty-six hours, they should be experts at it by now. And they seemed to be just that. The doctor made quick work of checking her wounds that Inuyasha had healed and the broken bones she had received. Before every touch he made eye contact with Inuyasha, a silent request between dog demon's to touch another's potential mate in a way that was not normally allowed.

Once the nurses were don't changing her I.V. fluids and writing her progress on the chart, they excused themselves. The doctor stayed and began explaining what had gone on while Inuyasha slept. There had been four more bags of blood which her body accepted quickly once the initial battle inside her had stopped. There was no infection from the bones breaking and if there had been any in the wounds Inuyasha's saliva destroyed it. Other than her heart beating slightly off rhythm she was healing at a remarkable rate.

"Is their anything about her that would cause her to heal so rapidly from such a traumatic experience?" The doctor asked facing both occupants in the room.

With a small nod and a smile Mayu answered, "She is the first priestess in her families holy line that has a light inside her that heals her." Inuyasha looked at her with eyebrows drawn in confusion. Mayu shrugged her shoulders, "She is special." Then the woman walked out of the room.

"You caught that right?" Inuyasha asked the doctor, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Yes. It is my understanding that humans have a different definition of helpful." The doctor said writing down the note so only he would understand should someone snoop in his files. "I had not noticed the ears of a half-breed on you before." The words came out of the doctor's mouth as if there was nothing wrong with the statement.

A warning growl sounded from Inuyasha as his eyes narrowed at the dog demon in the room with him. "My bloodline is not your fucking concern. You work for your Lord Sesshomaru and he demands you care for my potential mate. You have something to say about my ears take it up with your fucking boss, he loves those conversations."

"Enough of your growling, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's cold voice filled the room. A defiant growl left Inuyasha's throat but Sesshomaru ignored it in favor of facing the other inu in the room. "You're job is the woman, not concerning yourself with matters that will get you killed if you push them to far." Just as he appeared he disappeared and Inuyasha's growling faded.

"Leave." That one word was enough to make the doctor disappear out of the door as well.

Silence was broken up by the sounds of the machines next to the bed and the ticking of the clock on the wall. The beeps that made up Kagome's heart had grown stronger in the time it took for the three inu's to have their issue. Suddenly Kagome's heart started beating in a quick off beat pattern and the scent of fear poured off of her. She was having a nightmare. Tightening his hold on her hand gently as he leaned over the rail to be close to her ear.

"I'm here." He whispered as his ears listened to her heart beeping quickly. "Nothing will get you again." He promised easily. Her heart slowed but not enough for his instincts to be at ease. _**"I will protect you."**_ Still running on instinct Inuyasha leaned towards her cheek and slowly drew his corse tongue along her skin from jaw to cheek bone.

To his relief her heart slowed and found a normal rhythm. She seemed to be calming down but then her heart started beating rapidly again. This time when his hand squeezed her's squeezed back. Inuyasha's gold eyes locked on her face. It was contorted in worry and pain, then she started choking.

"Doctor! Some one help she's waking up!" Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded loudly and the monitor reflecting Kagome's heart stuttered.

The doctor rushed in with the two nurses on his heels. They began talking in rushed voices while they gathered around her. The monitor began beeping at a frantic pace. Kagome was panicking and from the looks of it she couldn't open her eyes yet to see there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha let out deep growl as he held her hand tight. All action over the scared woman stopped.

_**"You are causing my mate stress. Remove the tube then leave."**_ The voice that came out was the deeper voice of his demon side.

Careful not to make sudden movements the three stopped talking and quickly removed the tube blocking her throat. The doctor placed and oxygen tube under her noise. As he was finishing her eyes were fluttering trying to adjust to the light.

"Are you alright, wench?" Inuyasha's voice was laced with worry as he leaned a little closer to Kagome with a small smile. She made a move to speak but all that came of was the dry gravel sound of her parched throat. "Here." Inuyasha said grabbing a white cup with a straw from a table near the head of her bed. Carefully he brought the straw to her pale lips and she took a sip. Soon her sip turned into gulps like she had crossed the desert. "Slow down we can get more water."

A small smile found its way to her tired lips. "What's wrong, Inuyasha. You look troubled." Kagome whispered in a dry voice while trying to sit up.

"Don't move. You need to stay still." Inuyasha large hands rested gently on Kagome's small shoulders. "You'll aggravate your broken bones, wench." He smirked as she sent him a fierce glare. "I'm glad to see those amazing blue eyes again." Before his nerve was gone he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. "I will go and tell the other's you're awake."

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling under his breath as he left the room. Kagome's voice might not have been strong yet but her facial expressions worked fine. Stepping out into the hall for the first time since arriving Inuyasha walked towards the waiting room. He was sure Sesshomaru had taken Rin and Shippou home since they were through with their visits, so that would leave the Higurashi's.

"Umph." Inuyasha was knock back a step and was about to apologize but when the scent of who did it hit his nose, it was all he had not to let his demon out even with his grip on his sword.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was digging in my purse not looking where I was going." Inuyasha looked down in confusion at Sango. Focusing on her scent he realized the one the irritated him was simply on her from proximity. She looked up and smiled broadly when she saw who she had run into. "Oh, I-"

A clawed finger silenced her lips. "Sango, you are being to loud. Kagome just woke up, I'm heading to tell her family why don't you go on in and say hi."

The excitement in her eyes was blinding as she jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "Thank you so much! Can you let the lecher know? I was heading to the hospital café to meet him for coffee."

Inuyasha nodded as Sango headed into the room. Quickly he headed to the waiting room to tell Kagome's family the news. After a few tears from Mayu Inuyasha was freed to head back to the room. Outside of the door he could hear the girls talking. Then he smelled it again, that scent that made him want to tear someone to shreds. Question was why was the scent here now?

**A/N: Maybe not what you were all hoping for but I had started writing the one that is now chapter 18 as 17 and decided it wasn't flowing the way I needed it to. For me this flows better and almost answers some of the questions I have been asked about Inuyasha's feelings but come on if he figured it all out this quick then he wouldn't be Inuyasha. I feel sometimes that I'm venturing away from his character but trying to write him as a more mature person isn't coming easy so please let me know if you all feel I am to far from his baseline personality. Any questions please ask, I am going to try to get 18 out tonight or early tomorrow we'll see. **

**Post marked 3/26/14 **

**Hopefully it works out. I'm posting now cause I feel you have all waited long enough and it's finished so why wait. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I love you all ;)**


	18. The job you're paid to do

**A/N: I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to all the awesome reviews I've received from the last chapter. THANK YOU IndigoArcher89 for the spelling correction. ;) After this chapter I think I'm going to go through and correct things I've noticed in the others so getting chapter 19 will take just a bit longer but no worries not to long.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Eighteen: The job you're paid to do...

"Kagome?" A familiar female voice rang through the hospital room causing Kagome to smile. "Can I come in?" The woman questioned cautiously sticking her head into the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the other woman's actions and nodded. Before Kagome could do anything else the brunette rushed into the room dropping her purse on the couch as she ran by to grab Kagome's right hand tightly to make up for the hug she was afraid to give.

"I'm...so...sorry!" The woman got out between sobs bowing her head over her friend's hand. "I shouldn't have...let you go...to your car alone!" Kagome smiled and gently rested her left hand on the top of Sango's head.

"You couldn't have known, Sango. Don't be so hard on yourself." Kagome whispered with her dry voice.

Sango sat up shaking her head. "I should have. You believed that someone had been following you and I dismissed it as nothing...But you were right." Sango's brown eyes seemed to plead with Kagome wanting the darker haired girl to unleash some kind of fury. Instead Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders. "You can't just brush it off as nothing! If it wasn't for me-"

"How did he know?" Kagome's tired voice stopped the rant of her friend. While Sango processed what had been asked, Kagome reached for her cup Inuyasha had left close by on a tray and took a drink. "Sango?"

"Um...I had Miroku's number so I called figuring that if anyone could find you in time he could." Sango looked at Kagome confused for a while before asking, "Is there a reason we aren't using his name? Lucky you only let us call him, him for a year or I'd have been lost." Kagome at least had the decency to look guilty. Sango knew she had known Inuyasha's name the whole time but never said it, still after the club they had used his name until now. "You didn't lose any of your memory while you were out did you!" Sango asked in a sudden panic.

Kagome gave a horse laugh while shaking her head. "No, I remember everything now. So, I understand this feeling that says don't say his name can't be wrong."

"What do you mean everything? What happened while you were out?" Sango moved the chair near the bed closer so she could sit next to her friend.

Before Kagome could answer the door to the door opened silently. Both girls turned to see Inuyasha with a clawed finger to his lips. No one said anything as his gold eyes scanned the room quickly. Like a bullet from a gun he shot forward. The claws of his right hand slashed at the end of the couch, close to Sango's purse. Inuyasha stood and smirked highly satisfied with the destruction he had brought to the end of the couch but more importantly the death he had brought to the small spider demon spying on his potential mate.

Across town in a dark office, only slightly smaller than the one his legal business was ran out of, Naraku swore as the connection to his minion was destroyed. Some one came through the door and the idiot of a spider didn't figure it out in time to turn around and see who it was.

"I take it your luck was as much as our's." The smart-ass remark came from the darkened corner.

"Where is the man of your's who fought him?" Naraku's calm voice filled the room with ice. He was pissed but didn't want to show anymore than he already had. He fancied himself to be above such emotions.

"Police detainment. Our inside man won't be able to get him out for another day or two." Bankotsu said stepping from the shadows.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed at the man as he gave a firm nod in understanding of the situation. "What is the reason you didn't stay to see who this mystery hero of her's is?"

"Like I was going to fucking burn to death on the off-chance that the bastard made it into the warehouse, that bitch was as good as dead when we left." Banks defended leaning against the wall still facing Naraku.

"Clearly she was not as close to death as you thought she was." The spider mocked gazing out over the port a few mile from the warehouse district. Naraku's red eyes narrowed as he turned to the man in his office. "Lucky for you and your man, since he had been told, but now how am I supposed to know if it is a dog problem or wolf problem that I have on my hands?"

"I'm sure you will figure something out." Bankotsu said venom in his voice that he couldn't hide.

Naraku was slightly pleased with the anger coming from the other man. A sickening smile crawled across the demon's pale lips. "I believe that you and your men can handle that for me. Kagura, come here." He called out calmly.

A tall, slender woman with an annoyed look on her face entered the room flipping a fan open and shut in her right hand. "What is it now, Naraku?" She asked folding the fan and placing the hand on her hip.

"Kagura, you will help this man and partners." Naraku said looking at the woman scowling his direction, then he turned and looked to Bankotsu. "Go and do the job you're paid to do." With that both knew they were silently dismissed and both secretly thrilled to be from the spider demon's presence.

Naraku stared out over the warehouse district with a glare on his face. The area was the best for the back alley business he enjoyed doing. But all the bullshit that came with the modern era was just that. For the last few hundred years he had been on the search for an item that would give him the power to rule over the weak humans and pathetic demons that coexisted with them.

Naraku knew he had been close almost twenty years ago. All the power signatures had been there. The bloodline, the strength, the healing, everything that indicated item was inside of him. To Naraku's disappointment there had been nothing there, just another waste of time.

This girl had to be the one, only a boy was left in the bloodline and he showed no signs at all. It was true the woman hadn't really shown any signs either after age ten or so but before that his spies had reported that she also had all the signs.

Not going after the Kagome had been an executive decision he made at the time. After his failure once again he had to make a new plan. The pathetic band of seven had finally provided the perfect opportunity. Dealing in human trade was no bother to him, they needed a broader client list he needed the woman to vanish without a trace.

The scowl on his face grew deeper as his red eyes scanned over the cluster of warehouses that seemed just out of his reach. Some how they had failed him twice! Out there was some little bastard fucking with his plans. Last time there was no clue about who helped her. The demons working the door had gone inside and the low life who was dragging her inside was destroyed. This time they knew a gang was involved, a gang that communicated with howls.

One of Bankotsu's men claimed to have seen a large number of wolf demons but another claimed to see a large number of inu demons. There were two gangs that caused him trouble and ran around the district, problem was Inuyasha and Kouga were well-known to be enemies.

"Kanna!" Naraku called out in rage.

Silently a young demoness who resembled a fourteen year old human, appeared in the door way with a white mirror in her hands.

"Yes, Naraku?" Her voice whispered through the room as her black eyes looked at the demon in front of her. Kanna did not fear Naraku or anything really, she felt nothing just like the cold surface of the glass she carried.

"Can you see her?" Naraku turned from the window to look at the strange seer he had acquired some few months back.

"No." Was Kanna's only reply as she stared at her angry employer. "The next shipment arrives in two days, if you move in the morning no one will interfere. The flesh traders are demanding new women next week, using Bankotsu has unforeseeable results."

"I don't care about any of that right now!" He hissed at the young women. "I need to know who saves this girl, they are my problem!" His first pounded against the desk that stood between him and the albino teen.

"She can not be seen where she is now." Kanna stated plainly.

Naraku's blazing red glare did nothing to the unfeeling girl in his office. He knew intimidation had no affect in her, she was here because he had won with the highest bit. That didn't make her loyal it simply meant she had a job to do and she did it. Naraku knew the hospital was protected from magic of any kind but he had hoped Kanna would be able to see passed it.

"You are dismissed. If anything should come to you tell me immediately, Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku." She said with a slight bow before exiting as silently as she had come.

"Hakudoushi, Akago, come here." Two identical teen males walked into the office. Both were spider demons like Naraku but the powers they have differed from his and from each other.

Akago's powers consist of the ability to read mind and through attaching a string of web to someone he could tap into the evil in their soul giving him the means to control them. If using his powers on someone dieing he could glimpse into the nether world. He was born with a heart that carries the beat for both him and his twin.

Hakudoushi on the other hand controls the more physical abilities. He is very powerful in terms of strength and his use of weapons. He generally uses a spear, what can he say he likes things hands on. Regenerating indefinitely allows him to keep the battles focus on him instead of his twin. No attack can kill him because his heart is in his brother. He can also summon up a very strong barriers to protect them.

"What is it, Naraku?" Hakudoushi asked as he and his brother approached their boss. The twins moved in sync, like one being as they walked in and sat in the chairs in front of the desk Naraku had just been beating.

With a cruel smile the twins could easily match, Naraku took a seat himself. "Kanna has some information about business. I have other matters that need my attention so I will be having the two of you over see the shipment coming in this week and this stink the pathetic fools are making about the skin trade. Kanna will be able to give you details to help you with your planning. That is all."

Two pairs of lavender eyes looked at each other for a moment before an agreement was made. Both rose as if a puppet master had pulled their strings at the same moment. "As you wish, Naraku." Hakudoushi said as he and his brother turned to leave.

"AHHH!" Akago cried out in pain that radiated through Hakudoushi's body as well.

Hakudoushi looked over at his twin with concern only to narrow his eyes in anger. There coming from Akago's chest not far under their heart was a tentacle that lead from the one twin back to Naraku's side. Sickening wet sucking sound echoed around the office as the tentacle pulled from the teens body leaving a bloody hole.

"Before you two get to clever and try to over throw me remember, I know who holds the heart for both of you. Two birds one stone. Now get him cleaned up and get to work." Naraku turned his attention from the cursing youth to some pages scattered about his desk.

Hakudoushi pulled one of Akago's arms around his shoulder so he could support his weight. Together they walked from the head spider's office down the darkened hallway. Still plotting their take over.

In the café at the hospital Miroku drink his second cup of coffee as he checked his watch.

_Maybe Sango changed her mind._ He sighed it wouldn't surprise him if she had._ She could've at least called and cancelled._

Miroku looked up from his coffee to see Inuyasha walking in. "Hey! What are you doing here? Is Kagome okay?" He asked as Inuyasha came over to the table he was at.

"Yea, she's fine. She just woke up a little bit ago. Sango is in there with her. She asked me to tell you that's why she didn't show." Inuyasha said sitting down.

Miroku physically relaxed into his chair. "Oh good. I thought she had stood me up. Stupid, huh?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friends strange reaction. Miroku went through women like women went through shoes. Rarely did he pick a favorite but with Sango he acted like a teenager just hitting puberty. "No, not really. I mean Sango isn't like the little trits you usually pick up. I could see her getting sick of your shit quick." The hanyou laughed at his friends aggravated face.

"Did you come here to insult me or is there a better reason." Miroku asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yea, I think Sango has had some kind of contact with Naraku." Only thanks to his demon speed did Inuyasha avoid the spray of coffee that flew his way. "That's gross, dude." He said grabbing a dry chair.

"Why in the world would you think my fair Sango has had any contact with that bastard?" The monk seethed towards his friend.

"Well, _your_ fair Sango had a low-level spider demon in her purse when she arrived. It crawled out in Kagome's room and was spying on them." Inuyasha said in hushed tones as Miroku's outburst had caused some stares.

"Are you sure it didn't just sneak in on its own?" The violet eyed man couldn't imagine that Sango was working with their enemy. She was a slayer for Kami sake and Naraku was one of the worst demons out there.

Shaking his head Inuyasha explained his run in with Sango in the hall before he allowed her into the room and the place the minion was when he came in and killed it. Both sat and pondered the information for a moment before Inuyasha decided he had been away from Kagome long enough. Miroku offered to go with him back to the room. On the way The decision was made to call Shippou and have him run a check on the slayer. Rin had answered saying Shippou was sleeping but she'd deliver the message. That was when Miroku decided he would do things the old fashion way.

"What do you mean you're just gonna fucking ask her?" Inuyasha's harsh voice whispered as they neared the room.

"I'm not going to ask her straight out." The monk rolled his eyes at the half demon next to him. "I will use my irresistible charm to get information from her and we will work from there."

"She's not going to sleep with you, you lech." Inuyasha said at a normal level earning a few looks from passing nurses.

Miroku held a hand over his heart, "You wound me my friend. My charms are not limited to the bedroom I'll have you know. But if things should lead that direction who am I to deny a beautiful woman."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku a short way from Kagome's door. "Right now I'm not talking as your friend but as your boss and you are ordered to only gather information. Until it is known whether she is our enemy or not, you are not sleeping with her."

"Inuyasha, don't be unreasonable-"

"If you don't follow orders I will make it so you never fuck anything ever again." Miroku swallowed at Inuyasha's calm expression and nodded his understanding. "Good now that that's settled act normal."

Miroku followed his boss into the room schooling his features before the girls saw the horror Inuyasha's threat caused. In the room Miroku's face got a whole new expression when he saw the shredded end of the couch.

"Your handy work I assume." He whispered low enough for only Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smirked as the monk shook his head. "The couch had it coming I'm sure."

"Inuyasha, where did you take off to?" Kagome asked softly. The small hurt in her voice caused Inuyasha to sprint across the room and to her side in a flash. He sat in the chair that had been his since she had been given the room and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I had to go find the monk here." Inuyasha said thrusting a thumb towards Miroku.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Sango. Sango looked just as confused as she was. Sango turned and looked at Miroku suspiciously. "Monk, huh? Since when do monks grope women and ask them to bear their children?"

"Hee-hee." Miroku forced out a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see my dearest, one can not choose their heritage just like an infant can not choose its own name. Why don't you come with me for that coffee you promised and I will tell you more about my family." Miroku painted on his best smile and reached a hand out to her.

Sango eyed his hand as if it would bit her. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Sango. Stop looking at him like he has something dangerous planned." Kagome scolded in her hoarse voice.

The brunette looked at her friend in shock. Didn't she know who these men were? She knew Kagome knew what men like them were capable of. But when she looked down and saw Inuyasha's fingers laced with those of her friend she realized, even if Kagome knew she didn't care. Some where long the line over last twelve months, Kagome fell in love with a man she had barely seen and knew less about.

So with a sigh she placed her hand in Miroku's, at the very least she could get information about this so-called monk and his boss.

Kagome watched her friend reluctantly leave hand in hand with a man Kagome thought would be good for her. She smiled softly hoping Sango would lighten up a bit but when the door closed the smile faded and she turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked patiently.

Worry suddenly filled Inuyasha. She wanted to know what was going on but how was he going to break the potential mate thing to her. "Um..." He really should have thought this all through. "Well..." When did he have time to think things through? Everything had happened so fast! "I..."

Kagome gave a weak giggle as she watched the panic cross her hero's face. "We can start with where we are. Or why you hated the couch?" She smiled gently and it lit up her Egyptian blue eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at her. She was beautiful, even with bed hair and an oxygen tube under her nose. Sure her skin was paler than usual and she clearly looked tired but when she smiled her eyes sparkled like the sun on a clear mountain lake. Gentle he brought his hand up and stroked the side of her face. Kagome leaned into his touch causing a content growl to rumble in his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against his hand where it cupped her cheek.

"Start with where we are, huh?" Inuyasha said softly as the woman next to him nodded against his palm. She turned and kissed the center of it before relaxing back against the bed. "You were in really bad shape when I got into the warehouse."

Kagome cringed as memories of her torture flashed in her mind. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter as she fought off the images. Inuyasha noticed and stopped talking but when she nodded he continued telling her about how he took her from the bed frame and healed the knife wounds. Kagome could stop the blush that crept up her neck from the thought of him licking all over her. It was noting sexual just simple embarrassment that couldn't be stopped. If Inuyasha noticed he ignored it which she was thankful for. He continued telling her what happened when they got to the hospital and Sesshomaru bringing his personal doctor to care for her. It didn't go unnoticed that he spoke quicker when mentioning some potential mate business or that he had to fight to not growl about the detective showing up.

"Sessh brought me back here after you were settled in and I've slept here next to you since your body started accepting the blood." Inuyasha looked at their joined hands waiting to hear her response. All he could do was hope for the best and answer her as honest as he could.

"Why?" Inuyasha's gold eyes snapped up to meet her pleading blues. Out of all the complicated questions he thought she'd demand answers to, this simple yet explosive one is the question she chose.

**A/N: Alright there is 18! Woohoo! I know you all may not be as excited as me but bear with it. I am taking a short break for a few days to correct the grammar as much as I can in the other chapters. It also gives me a chance to read through them and make sure everyone's emotions are in order for how I think the next chapter will go. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I can admit it I look forward to the super nice things you all saw. Because I love you all so much I will try to not hold off on 19 for to long. Thanks again!**


	19. You're a tricky wench sometimes

**A/N: Hello! So here we are...chapter 19. Sorry for the wait and honestly it my be a bit longer wait for the next one. Reason well mainly the voting I will post at the bottom. There is some fluff and some arguing but none of the violence I know some of you are waiting for. But lets face it I can't let them take out the hospital :(**

**I want to Thank everyone who reads and reviews! You all should know how awesome you are! Ok on to the story!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Nineteen: You're a tricky wench sometimes...

"Why, what, Wench? Your going to have to be a little more specific." So it wasn't the best response but things didn't always come out of his mouth the way he thought them in his head.

Both of Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs as she looked at Inuyasha. "Excuse me? What did I say that made you feel the need to start growling at me like that?" Inuyasha lowered his ears at the tone of hurt she tried to hide under irritation.

"Feh." Kagome scowl at him her ire rising as he pulled up his defenses.

I stared at the half demon next to my bed. It aggravated me to no end that he would snap at me for no good reason and act like it was my fault he was mad. It was so complicated! I didn't know anymore about him than he knew about me and here we were sitting in a hospital room him holding my hand like we were old lovers.

"Why are we in a private room, Inuyasha?" I asked calmly from my reclined place on the bed.

"You had just been kidnapped and tortured. The police are idiots who can't do a fucking thing! This was the best way to protect you." His gold eyes gazed into mine as he spoke and I smiled at his concern.

"Are we in a youkai hospital?" I tried to not sound suspicious but it was clear that Inuyasha would only answer questions, without yelling, if they were asked in a round about way.

"Yea." He looked at me worried, "Does it matter?"

I couldn't stop the giggle building in my throat as his ears bent a little at whatever he was thinking. "No. It doesn't matter at all. I'm just curious." His ears perked back up at that and I smiled.

He had been nervous about something and I couldn't help wondering what it was. I looked away from him resting my eyes for a moment. Even though my voice was coming back all the activity had me tired out again already. I kept my eyes closed for a bit to trying and think somethings through.

We were in a private room in a youkai hospital. These rooms were reserved for the wealthy and their mates. Not being either of those I couldn't figure why I was here.

_He did say something about calling me his potential mate. Was that to get me the safety of a room or..._

I looked back at the man next to me. His silver hair was slightly messy, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't really been getting sleep. The ears on his head twitched at the sounds of my machine and his golden gaze was fixated on our joined hands as if they had answers he couldn't find. Staring at him I realized I needed the answer to every single question 'why?' could ask.

"Inuyasha?" His dark gold eyes locked with my blue one. "Why do you save me? What is it you do outside of the club?"

Inuyasha looked at our hands again, his brow drawn like he was debating something, his voice was low and gravelled when he spoke, "Are you sure you're ready for those kinds of answers?"

"Ready or not, I think I deserve some of those answers. They kept asking me who you were, why you were coming, what was so important about me, and lots of other things close to that." I placed my other hand on top of our joined ones. "Some of the answers I didn't have but it didn't matter because I refused to answer the ones I knew anyways. At the least I think you should tell me what I'm protecting."

Inuyasha sighed nodding his head. "You're right but I don't want to talk about it here." Thoughts of the spy he killed earlier popped into his mind. "Private room or not the walls can still listen." Leaning forward he placed another kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to have your mother come sit with ya while I speak with that damn doctor Sessh brought for you."

"Why do you need to speak with my doctor?" Kagome asked as she tried to study his features for a clue.

"I'm gonna see about releasing you into my care." Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean 'your care'?" She looked at him confusion drawn all over her face.

"Keh, I'm going to take you home with me. What else would it mean, Wench?"

For some stupid reason Kagome felt defiant, something inside her demanding she fight him on the subject and not just give in.

"I can go to my mother's you know? She is plenty capable of taking care of me. No need to trouble yourself."

Kagome wasn't sure what possessed her but she didn't want him feeling like he had to do this she wanted it to be something he wanted to do.

"Oi, are you deaf or stupid?" He smirked at her, watching her expression turning from sulking to pissed. "I said you are coming with me. No if's, and's or but's about it. Now I'll send your mom in to sit with you." Inuyasha's tone was meant to sound final but Kagome could tell by the smile playing at his lips he was having fun bossing her around.

Inuyasha shut the door the arrogant smirk still plastered on his lips. When his hearing caught her irritated huff through the door he couldn't help it, the smirk grew. Something about Kagome made her fun to stir up. Maybe it was that even though she was human she still didn't back down just because someone had demon blood.

_Could be the priestess in her._

_**She hasn't been an active priestess in years, you heard the mother.**_

_True, must just be part of how she was raised to see everyone equally._

He couldn't help but scoff at the idea. After all it was that kind of kindness that got her kidnapped in the first place a year ago. She had said it herself she would have felt guilty going home and leaving someone in need of help lying in an alley.

"Feh. Stupid, Wench." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he neared the waiting room. He remembered the night crystal clear including the cluster of men he left moaning and dying in an alley. "Stupid."

Entering the waiting room he immediately spotted Mayu. He told her Kagome was done visiting with Sango and naturally Mayu was more than willing to sit with her daughter while Inuyasha searched out the doctor.

He stood in the hallway outside of the waiting room watching Mrs. Higurashi walk into Kagome's room. Satisfied that his potential mate was in good hands, Inuyasha walked down to the nurses station to have the doctor paged. After a few moments of waiting the two inu's were sitting in the consultation area a few rooms down from Kagome's.

"What the fuck do you mean she can't leave yet?!" Inuyasha glared at the doctor who sat across from him the picture of calm.

"Your future mate just woke up. She has experience extreme physical trauma and even though everything is healing at a miraculous rate for an unmated human, she is still human." The doctor looked over the Higurashi, Kagome file he had in his hands. It was amazing how quickly her bones were healing. When she came in he actually had to re-break a small part of her shin to set it properly.

Inuyasha growled slamming his fist on the small end table next to his chair. "A spy was in her room this morning. She ain't safe here!" His eyes began to bleed red as he thought about the danger she could be in.

"Look you fucking half breed. If you are so worried about her safety why don't you use that money you don't deserve and hire some guards while you go out and find the source of the spy." The pleasant professional doctor smile and tone of voice never slipped as Inuyasha sat through the kind of insults he was already used to.

"How many days does she have to stay here?" His demon was still rumbling under the surface but realized the fight was pointless. The prick was helping Kagome he could come out later when they tracked down Naraku or at least one of his cronies.

"Smart choice. I need to take x-rays of her ribs and her shin. From what I saw earlier the cuts are healed and clear of infection but the two days will be to observe that nothing will show up in her blood. You can never be sure when knives are involved." The inu smiled condescendingly at Inuyasha who simply smirked in return.

Without another word Inuyasha got up and headed back to Kagome's room. At the door he could hear Mayu's voice. She sounded like she was trying to not cry with whatever they had been talking about. He didn't want to interrupt them but he knew he had to so with a soft knock he let himself in.

"Mayu, can we have a minute? I'll come and get you when we're done." Inuyasha asked as he looked at his dirty shoes. Blacked from the fire and dried blood that were still on him. which reminded him that he needed to change his clothes first thing.

"Sure dear, I'll just be down the hall." Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's cheek and smiled at Inuyasha as she walked out of the room.

"Mayu, huh? I didn't realize you and my mom were on such familiar terms." Kagome's voice called from the bed.

"Feh, she would let me say Mrs. Higurashi but like twice. Anytime I tried after that she kept telling me to call her Mayu so I gave in." He said with a shrug as he walked back towards the bed.

"So did you come to apologize?" Kagome asked as she watched his approaching form.

Inuyasha stopped mid-step and raised an eyebrow at her. "Apologize? What the fuck for?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice as he resumed walking.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck for?'? How's about thinking that suddenly you can tell me how things are going to go without asking me if I'm ok with it?" Kagome's blue eyes glared at the silver haired half demon who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that. Actually, no. I wasn't planning on saying sorry at all. In fact you are still coming with me in two days and I'm pretty sure that I'll get you mom on my side, maybe even Sango." At that Kagome's glare intensified.

There was no way that her mom would agree and definitely not Sango, but it would be her luck that they would side with Inuyasha. A growl grumbled in her throat as she brooded about what he had said. She was completely unaware that she was growling at him until his own commanding growl filled the room. Carefully she looked up to let her eyes meet his.

He was looking at her skeptically as a growl flowed out of his mouth. As soon as Kagome realized she was growling too she stopped. A small blush covered her cheeks as she looked down where her hands fiddled with each other in her lap.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit I started when I was young and when I'm really aggravated I guess I tend to...you know...growl." Kagome let her shoulders sag as she remember when and why the habit started in the first place.

Inuyasha's growl ended as soon as her's did. He watched in a bit of shock as she lowered her eyes and then her head before apologizing.

_You'd think she was raised by fucking inu's by the way she acts._

_**...**_

_Oh, so know you have nothing to say._

"That's a strange habit to pick up. But it doesn't matter, I came in to tell you that the doctor wants to keep you two days for observation." Inuyasha sat in the chair he had next to her gathering her left hand with his and with the fingers of his right hand he raised her chin so she was looking at him again. "I'm placing guards at your door and will put your mom in charge." Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Even though she threw a fit she didn't want him to leave. Seeing the confusion and worry in her eyes he gently rubbed the course pad of his thumb over her cheek. "I have things to take care of in the two days you're here. Things that will keep you safe. At least that's the plan."

He didn't know what Naraku had to do with the Band of Seven and their two attempts on Kagome. He also didn't know how he'd find him suddenly in two days when they'd been playing catch up for almost a year, not to mention the couple of centuries that fucking spider had avoided him and Sesshomaru.

But he had to do this. Inuyasha knew he had to do this for her. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He was no use in the hospital, but on the street kicking some ass, at least he could do some good there.

"You'll be back though, right?" Kagome looked in his eyes with pleaded blue pools of emotion. Inuyasha swallowed the lump of guilt suddenly stuck in his throat and nodded. "Then I have to go to your house until I'm fully healed?" She couldn't stop the small glare she gave him just like he couldn't stop the small chuckle he let escape. "You'll tell me everything then? No fighting, no arguing, no avoiding?" She demanded. When he nodded she smiled satisfied.

Inuyasha realized the look and the first question were just to get him feeling guilty enough to want her to be happy with the other answers. He had been played. "You're a tricky wench sometimes you know that?"

"What did you expect me to do with a bossy half demon? Clearly winning by strength was not going to be an option. You are willing to sink so low as to using my mother and my best friend against me. I had to get something out of this whole thing. So I'll take the true and nothing but the truth so help you Kami-sama." Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should trust that smile or not.

_What the hell did we just get ourselves into?_

_**What's this we business? I've said nothing.**_

**You like it better when I shut up, remember?**

"Keh." Inuyasha said knowing everything with a opinion understood. The voices grew silent and Kagome smiled triumphantly.

Inuyasha was about to say something when the doctor walked in two security guards at his back.

"Mr. Taisho, I believe they will ease your worry about her safety until other guards arrive." The doctor said with a pleasant grin.

"And why would I trust them? I have no fucking clue who they are." Inuyasha sneered pleasantly at the doctor.

"They were hired by your own brother, Sesshomaru-sama. On the off-chance that his own mate would ever be here." The doctor knew he had him. How could Inuyasha not trust guards hired specifically for Rin. If he had liked the doctor more he'd have never even thought about calling Sessh for confirmation but he knew it'd get under the other inu's skin as well so he pulled out his phone.

"Sessh, hows about confirming the employment of..." Inuyasha looked expectantly to the guard on the left.

"Akio." His deep voice rumbled through the room.

Inuyasha looked to the guard on the right with the same expectant look. "Daichi." The other said in an equally deep voice.

"Ok, got that? Yea...You hire them for her?...She says they are good guys... I called to see what you had say...Ok, I understand...Yea well I'm gonna end up skinning this fucking doctor...Fine." With that last grumble Inuyasha hung up the phone. He looked over to see the smirk on the doctor's face. Instead of rising to the fight right away he leaned close to Kagome.

His breath tickled the side of her neck and she tried hard not to shiver. "Rin says she trusts the guards with her life and Sesshomaru says he trusts them with Rin's life for the most part. That's as good as it gets with Sessh. I don't trust them that much which is why Miroku will be with you until he is relieved by more of my people. I'm sorry but I have to take care of something or I wouldn't leave." Inuyasha's breath ran in a hot track up and down the side of her neck. She remembered that he had done something similar at the club. Kagome hoped she'd remember to ask Rin about it later.

Pulling away Kagome smiled looking into his hazy gold eyes. Even though his words were focused it looked like his mind had been a thousand miles away. "Be safe."

The sincerity in those two words drew a real and gentle smile across his lips. "You ain't got nothing to worry about, Wench." Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha type a quick message to Miroku. "See you soon." After a gentle kiss to her cheek and let her hand go. Before walking over to the still smirking doctor he lifted the Tessaiga from it's resting place against his chair.

Inuyasha stepped up next to him so they stood shoulder to shoulder. "I know how much better you think you are 'cause of your fucking pure blood. But think on this, more than half the pack is now like me. I'm the oldest inu-hanyou left because I was strong enough to survive. When our alpha steps down or, Kami forbid, dies, do you think you are strong enough to challenge my birthright?"

The doctor turned to look at Inuyasha uncertainty written all over his face. "Your birthright or not others won't let you ruin the good name of our pack."

The hanyou could stop himself the doctor just left the door wide open. "Others but not you so get off my back 'cause Sessh has that job covered." Looking back at Kagome, who looked confused by the whole exchange.

_She softens me to fucking much._

"Akio and Daichi, she will be Rin's family and the Lady Rin would be sad if something happened to her. Those are words from Rin but they are still serious." The two nodded and Inuyasha relaxed slightly. "Mrs. Higurashi will walk down to the x-ray room with you."

Kagome looked at the doctor that resembled Inuyasha. The doctors silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was sorta tan but more like skin pigment than an actual tan and his eyes were not golden like Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's, instead they were a pale ice blue. His cheeks each had a light blue strip similar to Sesshomaru. Her eyes traveled to the demon named Akio. He was taller than the doctor and Inuyasha. Akio had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked with bright orange streaks through it. Kagome was certain that they were natural. His skin was dark brown, even though his suit she could see his broad shoulders and muscular build. The other named Daichi, was slightly shorter than Akio but he also had broad shoulders with a muscular build. His skin was a pale white making his dark blue hair a bright contrast. In the center of his forehead was a black sun. Both stood like statues waiting to be cracked but knowing Rin trusted them made it a little easier to let them be near her.

Inuyasha opened the door to reveal Miroku with his hand raised in the knock position.

"You're late." Was all Inuyasha said as he walked past the monk down the hall to retrieve Mayu.

After he explained the situation to her a vaguely as he could she happily agreed to sit with her daughter until his return. She was thankful for the security he was willing to offer and he left his number in case of trouble. Mayu assured him that everything would be fine and he accepted her words as best he could. Walking Mayu back to the room Inuyasha saw that Kagome was in a wheelchair ready to go for her x-ray.

"I'll call and check on you as soon as I can." Inuyasha wasn't sure why he felt the need to promise her something like that but the words came out before his mind could stop them. Kagome nodded and smiled at him, then Miroku wheeled her away.

Once Inuyasha saw they were in the elevator he pulled out his phone and called Kouga as he walked towards the exit. There was no more time to waste at the least he wanted to sink his claws into the fuckers who had done what they did to Kagome. He had two days and he was going to make the most of it. Inuyasha knew the stubborn wench wouldn't stay under house arrest for long and he needed to get those shit heads out of the way.

**A/N: I had thought about making it longer but getting him out of the hospital took a lot more than I planned. Inuyasha's on the way now to kick some ass! Time for a vote! **

**Naraku is planning a deal in two days. Should it take place...**

**A) In an underground club...**

**B) At the shipping yard...**

**C) In some back alley at the edge of the district...**

**Clue the exchange will become a full chapter so please let me know what location the majority of you want to read about! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I will admit I love reading the awesomely kind and helpful things you ALL have to say!**


	20. Far more interesting business

**A/N: While I'm giving time for the voting to come through I thought we'd take a look at what some of the other characters are up to. Lol starting with a fan fav ;) the ever annoying detective Houjou!**

**Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I love reading them and responding to as many as I can. To all the guests that review even if you don't leave a name I love the positive and helpful reviews you all leave! Thank you!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty: Far more interesting business...

Papers were strewn all over the desk in front of him, normally he wouldn't have such a mess but this case was driving him crazy. He rubbed his hand over his face for what felt like the millionth time in the last forty-eight hours. There was no evidence from what had clearly been a massive fight, even in what was left of the burnt warehouse there was nothing but a dried puddle of blood from Ms. Higurashi and the bed frame that had held her through her torture. The man they had in holding had been found outside of that warehouse, he wasn't saying anything and their time to hold him was running out. What made matters worse was that he wasn't allowed to see Ms. Higurashi. He had gone back to the hospital the next day with the hope that Inuyasha Taisho would be out but no such luck. The bastard was still there.

"Damn it all!" Houjou muttered ready to throw all the pages to the floor.

"Wow, that's some language there, Detective." A smooth voice said from the door. "Maybe I should come back."

"No, Suik, it's just this case, like any of the ones from that hell hole, there seems to be pieces missing." Houjou flipped through some of the pages on his desk reorganizing the disaster it had become. "Did you need something?"

Suik lingered in the doorway taking up most of it. People who didn't know him were terrified of him because he was so imposing. Broad shoulders, a height over six-foot, when angry there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Yea, humans who had just gone through a tragedy were always leery of him, demons however liked a sturdy looking human on the case. It was strange to Houjou 'cause he had never met a kinder man.

"I wanted to let you know that the man you have in holding has a lawyer up here pitching a fit about his release."

"That figures." Houjou huffed as he stood up and headed for the front desk.

He didn't send Suik out of his office or worry about shutting the door. Suik took advantage of that scanning the pages quickly for what he needed. It didn't take him long, Big Brother was right the detective was obsessed with the same fucking woman Naraku wanted. Her name wasn't on the page, no Houjou wasn't that careless, but she was the only case Houjou had with someone in the hospital.

On a blank page Suik copied down the information Houjou had on the girl's location, he was surprised to find the name of who was with her.

"Inuyasha Taisho, huh? That's some interesting news for sure." Suik made sure everything was just the same mess Houjou had left before wandering to the front desk to see I the detective needed his "help".

"If there are no charges then you need to release my client." The lawyer demanded. Her fire engine red suit jacket and skirt matched her lipstick and eyes. Her pitch black hair was pulled into a tight bun with two small feather's sticking out of it. The toe of one her clearly expensive high-heeled shoes tapped against the floor as she stared down the poor detective.

"Ma'am, I believe your client is with-holding important information. I have another day to keep him in my custody and I plan to do so." Houjou told the demoness in front of him trying not to let her 'I'll skin you alive' glare get to him.

"Really, is that what you plan to do? Well, we will see how your captain feels about your precinct falling under an unlawful detainment suit." The lawyer grabbed her briefcase off the flood and clicked her way to the door clearly marked CAPTION.

Houjou and Suik braced themselves for the yelling that was about to fill the entire precinct. To their surprise no yelling came but all to soon out came the woman. The smile she gave Houjou made his skin crawl so bad he was afraid it was going to crawl off his bones.

"You have ten minutes to release my client. That's ten minutes total so I would get someone on the paper work before I get to work on mine." The lawyer, Houjou had deemed one of Satan's top commanders, narrowed her eyes at him.

Grudgingly Houjou had the officer at the desk begin the paper work as he walked away to release the man he knew held answers. The holding cells were in the back of the station. There were two holding areas on the south side was demon holding which was just regular cells empowered by holy magic and sutras. The north side was human holding. The man in question was there in human holding lying on the cot type bed like he didn't have a care in the world as he stared at the yellowing ceiling.

"Some one wants you out of here pretty badly, Renkotsu." Houjou announced as he took the keys from the guard on duty.

"I told you, I have nothing to tell you. There's no reason for me to stay." The man in a tattered business suit stood and stretched before walking over to the door.

"I know you have information I need." Houjou said unlocking the door. He opened it unceremoniously. "I will find out what you were doing there and who you were with."

"Sure, Detective Houjou, just like you're solving all the other cases we read about in the paper." The man laughed as he walked out of holding towards the front desk.

Houjou followed solemnly behind him. The detective almost collided the man when Renkotsu stopped suddenly. Houjou followed the guy's gaze to the she-devil of a lawyer that had demanded his release. As the detective looked back at Renkotsu, he was shock to see panick in his eyes as he looked at the woman.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" He asked out loud but Houjou wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

"She's the lawyer here demanding your immediate release." Detective Houjou answered anyways as he walked on by the still stunned man.

"Of course she fucking is." The man grumbled as he trailed behind.

"Glad to see you can follow instructions, Detective Holo." The woman sneered as she handed Renkotsu the last page for him to sign for his release.

"It's Houjou." The detective said automatically.

"As you can imagine, I really don't care." She handed over the papers. "Renkotsu, there is a car out front. Get going, we're late."

Even Houjou felt bad for the guy having to get in the car with that woman. Though he had never felt more relieved to have a lawyer out of the station as he was when the finally clack of her heels walked out the door.

In front of the police station sat a black Towne car with blacked out windows. Renkotsu walked over and opened the door for his "lawyer", after she slid in he did as well.

"Glad to see you made it out ok." A nearly sarcastic voice spoke from the other side of the car.

"Good to be out, Big Brother. Care to tell me why the wicked bitch of the wind is here?" Renkotsu asked pointing at Kagura.

"Well you are fucking welcome for me getting your ass out." Her red eyes narrowed at the man she just freed, then she pulled a slip of paper out of her jacket pocket. "Here Suikotsu sent this for you. You know he plays the helpful office extremely well."

Bankotsu took the paper from her ignoring what else she had to say. "Seems like we have a dog problem after all."

Banks folded the paper again before setting a lighter to it. Once the page was nearly burnt away he rolled down the window and tossed the flaming paper out of the car. His deep blue eyes watched out of the window for some time as he thought out his next move. It was no secret that Kagura was not fully on Naraku's side but at the same time it was known to him that Renkotsu wasn't fully loyal to the Band of Seven.

Naraku hadn't want the woman taken in the middle of the day but Banks had waited to long for the chance to grab her. Now the question was, go behind Naraku's back again to kill the dog and the woman or hand over the information?

"Kagura, why does Naraku want this bitch so badly?" Banks asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"He's looking for something that will increase his power. This isn't the first human he has been strangely interested in." Kagura waved her hand through the air like it meant nothing, it was all just Naraku's whim.

"Not the first, huh." Bankotsu mused as he flickered his gaze from the window to Renkotsu.

The bald man slumped in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear there was something on his mind but what that something was he wasn't about to reveal to the two in the car. Renkotsu was power-hungry he know that Banks didn't trust him and how was he going to gain more power if his leader didn't trust him? Crossing Naraku would prove deadly if there was nothing special about the woman like Kagura suggested. But if she really was someone who could increase power why couldn't she bring power to him?

"What is the plan Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked carefully.

A smile that could send chills to the core of someones bones crossed the younger man's lips. "We are going to do the job we were paid to do."

"What about Naraku?" Renkotsu asked meeting the gaze of the younger man he called Big Brother.

"Since you were the one given the 'do not harm' threat I'd think you'd like to avoid the bastard as long as you can." Bankotsu laughter filled the car. It was joyfully deranged and made Kagura seriously question his sanity. "We will tell him that he has a dog on his trail, our job is simply throw the dog off track and that's just what we'll do." Banks looked back out the window as calm as the moments before he spoke.

Kagura rolled the dividing window down and gave instructions to the driver. They would head to the office uptown and she would use the private elevator. Naraku didn't trust any of them that were in the car and she knew that. It didn't slip passed her that Naraku kept her on to do the dirty jobs he didn't want to do. His filthy hands were meant to look clean. While the most honest thing in her portfolio was the fact she was a legitimate lawyer. It was sad that a professional liar was the most honest thing about her.

After hundreds of years of Naraku's bullshit she just wanted to live free but she had sold part of her soul to the bastard.

_Maybe this power he is after would be enough to free me?_

She knew Bankotsu was not planning on revealing whatever information he had been given from Suikotsu and Suikotsu would never tell unless Bankotsu told him to.

The Towne car pulled into the private garage under the building just as Kagura had instructed. She told the two with her the plan for her to go up inform Naraku and then meet up with their others partners. Neither had an objection and agreed to wait patiently for her return. Sceptical that they would be there when she got back she exited the car, her heels clicked sharply over the short distance to the private elevator that would take her straight to Naraku's office.

In the small gilded box she pressed the O button. She wasn't sure if Naraku thought he was clever or if it had been laziness but the buttons read O for office, L for Lobby, G for garage, and B for basement. Kagura seriously doubted he saw the stupidity in it, no he probably thought it was devilishly clever. She had to roll her eyes at the thought because she knew she was right. The ding signalled she had arrived and she stepped from the elevator into a small closet type space that concealed the escape route. It really was the only clever thing about it all. Through the peep-hole she saw the office was all clear.

"Kagura, what a commanding outfit you have on today. Was there a trail I didn't know about?" Naraku spoke in a condescending tone that drove Kagura up the wall.

"No, I was helping the buffoons get their partner released from that hole in the wall they call a police station. It's no wonder the district is so uncontrolled. They don't have the resources or the man power." Kagura walked over to stand in front of Naraku's desk.

The spider was sorting through papers about the latest design projects. He was amazed how shitty the other teams were performing with Kagome's absence. He had hired her simply to keep an eye on her and develop a better plan, but when those idiots found her all his planning had been fucked over.

_Humans! I can't wait to be rid of them all. But should I choose slavery or annihilation? Hmmm._

Naraku mused to himself leaning back in his large office chair. Steepling his fingers he looked at Kagura, she was little better than his slave and she was constantly plotting against him.

"Annihilation, I think. Less chance of revolt that way." The spider smiled at her slightly confused expression.

"Is it something I should worry about?" Kagura asked uncertain of her bosses sudden smile and mood.

"Only if you find yourself revolting." Kagura rolled her eyes at his lame joke but caught his double meaning.

"I have the information you wanted from the one that fought her _hero._" Kagura made herself comfortable in the chair in front of his desk as he leaned his chair back up telling her she had his full attention. "It appears you have a dog problem, well half dog probably since everyone knows the big dog doesn't run the streets any more. Tame thing he's become."

"He was never going to go for you, aren't you over it yet?" Naraku mocked her as her red eyes narrowed at his. "Tell those fools I want the dog put down. The sooner he's out of my way the better." Naraku the waved Kagura off dismissively.

"What no more time for dog puns? I thought it was a howling good time." Kagura smiled when Naraku glared at her. Yes, he freaked her out. Yes, she found him creepy. But sometimes the only thing you can do to not loose your mind around people like that is bug the shit out of them. "Fine me and the idiots will handle it. Good day, Mr. Muso."

Kagura rose from the chair and stepped back in to the discrete closet at the back of Naraku's office. The elevator was still there waiting on her, she was glad that she never had to waste time standing in the small closet space.

Naraku listened for the elevator to close. That fucking demoness was such a pain in the ass. He still didn't understand how she hadn't been killed with all the dirty jobs he made her do. Well, there was always hope this would be one that did her in. The Band of Seven were pretty predictable when it came to women. They raped, sold, or killed them. So it seemed to him that his chances of her death were much higher this time.

Still those little pricks had gone against his direct orders not to harm Kagome Higurashi. She had damn near died then he would have to get ahold of her dead body and check it that way. Worse was they almost burnt her body! Then the jewel would be lost again for who knows how long. That bitch Kikyou burned it with her body and he still wasn't one hundred percent sure it was back.

He had failed when he sent the spy in his secretary's bag, now he needed a new plan. Ms. Tanji would be out for the rest of the day but tomorrow she would surely come with information to give him on Kagome's condition. The sooner she healed and returned to work the sooner he could figure if she was the one he needed or not. Unfortunately killing her needlessly would limit the blood line and possible prolong the jewels reentry into the world of the living.

_If only those idiots would follow orders then I would have less to worry about!_

Rubbing his temples, Naraku decided to focus on something else. Picking up his phone he connected to his private line and the dialed Hakudoushi's cell.

In a small room furnished with nothing but a couch, two chairs and overhead light, sat three nearly albino looking youths. Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Akago reviewed the up coming exchange as they sat in the silence of Naraku's headquarters near the port. The shipping yard was busy during the day but Naraku had demanded sound proofing so that he could think.

Their silence was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Hakudoushi was not surprised to have Naraku calling him. The older spider trusted no one that they knew of, so turning a deal over to the two young spiders had been a bit of a shock to everyone but Kanna.

Flipping his phone open the twin tried his hardest to not sound annoyed. "Hello, Naraku. Is there something I can help you with?"

_"Yes, actually there is something you can do for me. I need the exchange moved up to tomorrow night. Kanna will handle the details. I trust that wouldn't be to much of a hassle for you."_

Hakudoushi's lavender eyes rolled. "Of course, Naraku, we would have been bored with nothing to do so soon. I will let Kanna know. Is there anything else."

Akago looked at Kanna to see if she knew what was going on. As usual she said nothing but simply held up her mirror so that Akago could see Naraku sitting in his up town office, then the scene changed to Kagura in a Towne car with two men he knew handled most of the skin trade.

That was one of the problems Naraku had given them to handle, the problem with the bitching investors. Unforeseeable results could be good or bad but Naraku had handed the problem over to them. Maybe if they tried different women from a different area of the city then the police wouldn't catch on as fast.

Kanna following the same wave length showed Akago a number of night clubs that were quiet around the time it was but a good number of them were close to the district. He knew that dealing the women out of the district had proven useful in throwing the police on the trail of the wrong people, maybe stealing them from near the district would do the same thing.

Akago looked at Kanna ready to ask her but before he could say anything her mirror changed once again to an image of the wolf gang leader, Kouga. He and two other wolves were entering the club called The Half Demon. Akago tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed to the mirror. Hakudoushi, still on the phone with Naraku, looked behind him to the image in the mirror that was beginning to fade. Akago placed a finger to his lips telling the other twin not to say a word to Naraku. Hakudoushi nodded in agreement before ending his call with the older spider.

Hanging up the phone Hakudoushi turned to the other teens in the room. "The schedule has moved up. Let's get this shit organized and get this exchange out of the way. I think there is far more interesting business to handle."

**A/N: Not sure Kagura's suit threat really works that way but here it does. Hope everyone enjoyed! And don't forget the vote at the end of chapter 19 if you didn't already! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I have made some minor changes to the chapters I have reread so if you get a fancy see if you find them lol.**


	21. Loyalty

**A/N: Hoping for a few more votes on the location for Naraku's dirty business. A few votes are in (THANK YOU!) I'm just hoping for a few more so we are just going to fill the gaps with this chapter and the next. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-one: Loyalty

Akago smiled at his twin glad he had the same thought. That club Kouga had walked in was well-known to be owned by Inuyasha. Well, it was known in the crime world anyways. The demons saw no reason to involve the human police in anything. They didn't matter. The issues between demons lasted hundreds of years, why should humans be involved in that. There was talk of a demon alternative but for now there was nothing.

"What do you think he is doing there?" Hakudoushi asked. Akago shrugged but Kanna changed the view in her mirror. "What's Kagura have to do with anything?"

Kanna's soft voice seemed to bounce around the room, "She has a piece to the puzzle. Information about Inuyasha Taisho that maybe important."

"I wonder what she could know?" Akago spoke out loud though he wasn't really looking for anyone to answer.

"That doesn't matter right now." Hakudoushi said waving it off. "Kanna, Naraku wants the exchange moved up to tomorrow night."

"That will cause a great deal of trouble." Kanna replied the look in her black eyes never changing.

"Why?" Akago said looking at her and then his twin.

"Naraku was told two days and the shipment would arrive. Moving in the morning would mean no interference. Forcing the others to move up their timeline will cause tension. Moving at night will prove a terrible error."

"Hmm." Akago mused over the information they were given. "Should we tell Naraku that he is wrong to want the time changed?"

Hakudoushi thought about it for a moment. Naraku thought himself infallible now that he had Kanna but he was ignoring what she had said demanding this change. Hakudoushi smiled at the two in the room. "No, the old spider wants it tomorrow night, then tomorrow night it will be."

"I will make the arrangements." Kanna rose and silently left the room.

"We need the information Kagura has." Akago stated as his brother sat beside him. Hakudoushi agreed but he knew she would never give it up willingly. They had to find something she wanted badly enough to show her hand.

Not far from the building that held the scheming twin, a black Towne car stopped in an open area surrounded by hundreds of shipping containers. They weren't far from the port possibly two or three city blocks. Semi-trucks and other machinery could be heard throughout the yard.

Kagura stepped out of the car and looked around the place, "Is this Naraku's?"

Bankotsu laughed at the unamused woman. "Fuck no. We have investments in the port and container yards so we can move our..." His sea blue eyes roamed Kagura's body freely as he searched for just the right word. "Goods, as we wish."

Renkotsu smiled shaking his head. He wasn't an idiot a wind sorceress was not _goods_ they should even consider, but you couldn't tell Banks shit. He was one of those learn the hard way type of guys.

Kagura simply rolled her red eyes at the men staring at her from the other side of the car. "Where are these partners of yours?"

"Come on. But I'll warn you there will be no sky to escape to if you follow." Bankotsu grinned at Kagura mischievously.

She returned the smile as she waved her fan through the air. It was far from a lethal attack but both men were blown on their asses. "I only need air to create wind and since you need air to breath I believe I will be fine no matter where we go." Kagura slipped off her expensive shoes and jacket. She laid them in the back seat of the car before walking over to the two men who were dusting themselves off. "Now shall I yell until someone gives away your position or would you like to shut up and lead the way?"

Bankotsu raised a brow to her attitude. He knew Naraku thought she was a pain in the ass and he had to admit his ass agreed. She acted like nothing mattered but he could tell Kagura was close to making her move and he sure as hell wanted to see it. "This way."

The three walked in a maze fashion until they reached a faded blue shipping container that looked like twenty other faded blue containers they had passed. Bankotsu pulled a key from his pocket and opened the lock.

"There's no service down here so if you need to call and check in you had better do it before we head down." Bankotsu laughed, he knew Naraku had a tight leash on her and wanted to know about them. In the blink of an eye he drew a knife and held it to her throat. "Do what you have to but don't say a damn word about the location."

Kagura stared at him with a bored expression. "The sooner I get this over the sooner we can get a move on."

Renkotsu stepped through the open container door. Bankotsu smirked at the demoness in front of him before turning to do the same. Once Kagura was sure they were gone she pulled her phone out only to have it ring in her hand.

"Hakudoushi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kagura's voice fell flat as she spoke to the young spider.

_"Kagura, there is some information that you have about Inuyasha Taisho that I would like to have." _Hakudoushi wasn't hopeful that she'd simply give it up but you never know 'til you try.

"Why would I give you any information on the half breed?" Kagura asked annoyed the little bastard had called in the first place.

_"We are in charge of this weeks shipment, maybe we can work together for our own benefit while dealing a blow to Naraku." _

"How do you know he isn't watching us through Kanna's mirror right now?"

_"Because we are watching you through her mirror at the moment. Kanna has said it a deal tomorrow night will be bad. Only one person likes to sour those deals, you have information on him that Kanna says could be important. WHAT IS IT!"_ His patience was at its end. Akago could only shake his head at his brother.

"That's super but you still had nothing solid to offer me. The only information I had on Inuyasha I gave to Naraku, maybe you could call him and get it." Before the angry young spider could say another word Kagura hung up. He didn't give her a lot of information but maybe enough to barter for the information she needed.

She couldn't explain it but she knew Kanna was no longer watching. Dialing from memory she typed in a number she rarely called and waited for an answer.

_"Yes?"_

"Isamu, I have some information your lord would like to have, but I need a favor in return."

Miroku pushed Kagome's wheelchair into the closest elevator. Mrs. Higurashi was next to him with the two large guards and one not exactly small doctor behind her. It was a good thing that hospital elevators were larger than regular ones and youkai hospital ones were larger still.

Kagome sat silently in the wheelchair as the elevator rode up two floors so the doctor could take x-rays of her ribs and shin. Kagome knew her ribs felt better but with the cast in place she was unsure about her shin.

After the elevator dinged and opened the doors to release them, Miroku carefully rolled her to the x-ray room. The doctor allowed Miroku to push Kagome into the room with one guard while the other and Mrs. Higurashi remained outside. The doctor retrieved some lead jackets and instructed Kagome to lay down on the table. Daichi helped her on to the table being mindful of her hospital gown, then he took his leave to stand outside of the room as well.

Once on the table the doctor situated the vest and machine over her chest. "If you are staying I suggest you place the other vest on." He said handing Miroku a vest.

Kagome noticed the doctor's casual tone compared to the callous tone he had used around Inuyasha. She could sense the tension between Inuyasha and her doctor. They just didn't seem to like each other but the doctor didn't seem to let that effect his job, which she was thankful for.

After a few seconds the doctor had the x-rays of her newly healed ribs and her almost healed shin. Placing the film against the light board the doctor looked over the pictures again and again.

"I can't explain it, it's remarkable that a mere human can heal so quickly." The doctor finally asked. "Ms. Higurashi, your mother mentioned something about your' healing abilities do you think you could tell me more about it?"

Kagome looked at her hands where they rested in her lap. She didn't know what her mother had said or what to say about it. Only recently had she remembered things she had let herself forget. Things about her dad really having spiritual powers, about her truly having spiritual powers.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about it. You'd have to ask my mother." And she was going to be sure to do the same thing herself.

As Miroku pushed her wheel chair along, Kagome was as much in wonder over her quick healing as the doc was but there was no way she could explain it. Even after remembering things she had buried in her own mind she couldn't understand it. Kagome knew she had always healed quick but she didn't know why. A cut or scrap would scab and scar in a matter of days instead of weeks but again those had never been life threatening. The fact was she didn't even know how quick the healing could be. She had never broken a bone to see how amazing it really was.

Kagome had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they had made it back to her room. Miroku rolled her chair over to the bed but then stood there awkwardly staring down at her.

"Afraid I'll bite?" She said jokingly to the clearly nervous man.

Miroku looked at her with bright violet eyes and forced out a laugh. "No, not you and not so much biting as clawing and possibly maiming." The monk gulped as he thought about the things Inuyasha could do to him if his lecherous ways got the better of him around Kagome as she sat there in a barely there hospital gown.

"If he would do that to his friend for helping me from my chair to the bed maybe we shouldn't be around him." Kagome said as she waiting patiently for Miroku to get over his issue.

Sighing Miroku looked at the young woman. She was so small and seemingly fragile yet it was a deceiving image. It was so deceiving he was sure she even had herself fooled. But Inuyasha wasn't, there was no way his best friend would see her as a potential mate if she was simply a weak human. Which brought him back to his original worry. The temptation to grope a beautiful woman who is hardly dressed made his hand twitch. That was part of the reason he had allowed Daichi to lift her in the x-ray room.

"The thing is my fair, Lady Kagome, that I am cursed and sometimes act inappropriate with beautiful women. If such an acted were to occur one- with you, two- with you in your condition, I feel it is safe to assume I would be receiving my own hospital stay if I was lucky."

"I seem to recall a less than appropriate question you asked when we first meet." Kagome reminded him.

"Ah, yes. I did ask you but I didn't know then what I know now." Miroku defended.

"Lame." The dark haired looked at the equally dark haired man with seriousness deep in her blue eyes.

"Wh...What do you mean lame?" Miroku stammered slightly shocked and confused by her response.

"I mean what I said. It's a lame excuse even if we weren't at this ridiculous stale mate." Kagome stared at the man next to her who was clearly confused about what she meant so she figured she go easy on him and explain. "Sango, your date for that evening, introduced me as her friend. You immediately disregarded her feelings and hit on me. What you knew then was I was your date's friend. Me and Inuyasha haven't talked about what we are, I have assumptions to go on yet you are terrified to offend him even when he's not in the room. It's lame and sexist and you're lucky Sango is willing to even speak to you."

"If you hadn't been taken I doubt I would have even been given the chance to talk to her again." Miroku said looking at his hands. Maybe he was being lame. "You win this one. I'm not saying you're right but...I'm saying you're wrong either."

With that Miroku carefully lifted Kagome from her wheel chair and laid her in the bed. He was mindful to keep her gown from sliding up her legs though it was harder than he figured. Once she was settle he arranged the blankets on top of her and took step back diving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome said with an open and genuine smile. "I want you to know, I think you are wrong about Sango."

Miroku blinked a few times at the woman in front of him. "What was I wrong about, Lady Kagome?"

"She would have called eventually whether I had been taken or not." Her smiling face turned deadly serious and Miroku found himself slightly afraid. "The question is do you think you'd have remembered her if the call hadn't come so soon?"

Miroku was about to answer and defend that yes of course he could never forget some one as unique as Sango, even though he had a feeling another _lame_ remark would be made, but the sound of a cell phone echoed around the room. The monk turned around to see the doctor and Mrs. Higurashi in the doorway. The inu doctor stared at his phone for a couple of rings.

"Excuse me. My mate is calling." He explained to Kagome's mother. Even across the room Miroku could hear the change in his voice as he spoke.

"I wasn't aware you had a mate." He spoke calmly knowing the doctor's hearing would pick it up just fine.

"My mating is no concern of your's." The doctor replied with narrow ice blue eyes pointed at Miroku then his most professional face was back in place as he bowed to Mrs. Higurashi before answering as he left the room.

"I hope all is well with his wife." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked deeper into the room.

Kagome smiled softly at her mother clearly ignoring what had taken place between Miroku and the doctor. Mayu never saw a reason to ask about other people's problems if they seemed like trivial things. 'It only invites unhappiness into your own heart.' She would tell Kagome when both her and Souta were young and would talk about problems their friends at school had with each other.

"I'm sure she is fine." Miroku replied with a smile on his face. "I am going to step right outside and talk with the other guards. Just yell if you need anything." Both Higurashi woman smiled at the dark haired man as he bowed slightly and walked towards the door.

The door closed silently behind him and Mayu smiled to her daughter. "I think he and Sango make an adorable couple, don't you."

The only thing Kagome could do was smile. "Yea, I do." Kagome laid back against the to-flat hospital pillows and closed her eyes. "Mom, has gramps been here?"

Mayu moved the wheel chair before rearranging the chair she used back to her daughter's bed side. "Yes, Kagome, he and Souta were here while you were sleeping."

Most people would have asked why or if the person in question was needed for something but not Kagome's mom. Mayu simply sat next to her daughter and waited. Many that meet Mayu thought her a little flighty but Kagome knew that her mother was far from it. Mayu liked riddles and verse not because she had a screw loose but because it stretched the minds of the people she talked to. In the same turn she didn't like to ask to many unneeded questions. She found people would ask what they wanted no matter how many questions it took them to get there.

"Can you have gramps come back either tonight or tomorrow, please." Kagome asked as she let her eyes flutter shut. The exhaustion was finally winning out. She might be healing quickly but that didn't mean there wasn't a price for it. Plus she was sure the whole massive blood loss thing had taken a good toll on her.

"Yes, sweet heart, of course. You rest, one of us will be here when you wake up." Mayu gentle brushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes as if the woman laying in the bed were nothing but a small child.

"Thanks, Mama." Kagome whispered as she let sleep pull her back under into peaceful rest.

Mayu smiled at her daughter as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. "You're welcome, Kagome."

It only took Mrs. Higurashi a moment to reach her father-in-law. He was glad to her his granddaughter was awake and asking for him, but the caution he could her in Mayu's voice told him Kagome had something important to ask. None the less he would be happy to answer her, he'd tell her anything, after all she was alive and well when not even twenty-four hours ago she was still in a dangerous sleep.

Once she hung up with her father-in-law, made her way to the door to have Miroku or one of the others fetch a nurse to place Kagome's heart monitor pads back on now that she was sound asleep.

In the West Inuyasha was leaving the Manor. Shippou was at school or he was sure he would have a fox demon in tow. It was getting on in the early afternoon and the hanyou was anxious to get on the trail of the fuckers who had taken and tortured his Kagome. The mangy wolf was already at the club waiting impatiently but Inuyasha could have cared less. He hadn't showered since Sunday night and was covered in dried blood that was beginning to smell worse than him.

Inuyasha had a few ideas about how they could find the Band of Seven. They were clearly still operating out of the district or they wouldn't have taken Kagome there and hid her so quickly. The problem was figuring how they connected to Naraku, how Naraku connected to Sango and possibly Kagome. He was hoping Miroku had been able to get some useful information out of her but he had a feeling Sango was the one who ended up with information.

Pulling up in back of the club Inuyasha could feel the eyes of the guards on him. They didn't let up as he crossed the small lot to the back door. Three and a half knocks later Inuyasha was let into a small entry room where he was patted down by a dragon demon a hundred or so years younger than himself.

"That's efuckingnough!" Inuyasha growled not wanting to waste any more time.

The dragon named Ryuu walked over the intercom on the walk, "Yea, it's the boss. You're right that's exactly what he said." Ryuu smirked at Inuyasha and the hanyou felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Not the day to be fucking with me, Ryuu." Inu warned.

"It's hasn't been a good day to fuck with you for at least a year." Ryuu said as his jasper eyes rolled in his head.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered as he walked past the door man into the back hallways.

The club only took up half of the building. Behind it Inuyasha had built hallways that turned into a maze. He was also lucky enough to also have them enchanted so that if anyone in them felt dangerously negative feelings for him, his brother or their mates (even though he was still unmated) the halls would change. But they would only change to the person they were stopping. Anyone else with access would be able to walk down them like everything was normal 'cause for them it would be.

Finally reaching the security pad for the basement Inuyasha summoned a small part of his demonic power. As soon as the golden light began at the tip of his clawed finger it was drawn into the pad and the door clicked open. Pushing it out of his way he was suddenly bombarded with the noise of the arguing demons below.

_Surprise, surprise, they're fucking fighting with each other._

_**To much action and no reward will do that.**_

_They had a choice not to help me._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha bellowed once he reached the bottom of the stairs. His ears twitch on top of his head almost daring someone to talk again. There was a pregnant silence as the mismatched group of demons and half demons stared at him.

"BOSS!" The group shouted as they rushed forward congratulating him on their victory and saving his potential mate.

Inuyasha was confused for a second then all he could feel was claustrophobic. Easily he jumped from the center of the crowd over to where Kouga leaned against the back of the couch watching the spectacle smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, you fucking Mangy Wolf!?" Inuyasha shouted glaring at Kouga.

Kouga didn't say anything he turned to face Inuyasha bringing his first around with him to collide with the side of the half demon's head effectively throwing him into the matted training area. Inuyasha rolled out of the way right as Kouga's foot came down where his head had just been. Gaining his footing the dog demon began blocking the on-slot of kicks the wolf was delivering.

"Did you forget how to fight so quick? You really are useless aren't you, you fucking Mutt!" Kouga yelled trying to goat his opponent on.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha shouted back his right hand grabbing ahold of Kouga's ankle while the other found leverage on the wolf's knee. Inuyasha then swung the surprised wolf into the weapons rack on the wall behind them.

Kouga hit the wall hard causing most of the weapons to chatter to the ground many landing on top of him as he fell to all fours. He looked at the still confused, angry half demon and smirked before shooting forward with an unsheathed katana. Inuyasha dodged impalement by mere centimeters.

"Quicker than I thought you'd be." Kouga said before attacking again. He cut and slashed at Inuyasha always coming close but never quiet hitting him.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure the motive behind Kouga's sudden need to fight. As the wolf pack leader and third in command he knew Kouga knew they didn't have time for this. He evaded another swipe. FInally he pulled the Tessaiga from the cloth case on his back, Inuyasha unsheathed his own sword. The blades hit hard even though the Tessaiga remained untransformed. Kouga reached over and punched Inuyasha in the gut followed by a knee to the face when he doubled over. The hanyou lost his balance and fell to his back. The wolf took advantage and began kicking the other demon so he couldn't get back to his feet.

The others watched in curious horror. Their leaders were fighting for some unknown reason. Finally another Inu-hanyou had seen too much.

"Stop, Major!" The young hanyou shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"Shin. I thought it'd be you. Call the Lieutenant and get your order's about protecting the General's potential mate." Kouga said calmly as if the one he refered to as General wasn't lying on the floor slightly bloody.

Oh, Inuyasha understood now and while he was proud of Shin, he was furious at Kouga. He reached out and grabbed the ankle of the foot that had kicked him. One quick yank and Kouga was on the ground with and angry half demon on top of him punching at his face.

Kouga blocked as best he could with his arms and tried to talk to the angry inu on top of him. "Come on, Yash! Don't you want the best protecting-" Inuyasha sent him a punch to the top of his ribs. "Kagome?" He coughed out after the hit.

"We didn't have time to waste with this shit!" Inuyasha shouted as Kouga punched him in the gut causing Inuyasha to be knocked off him. Inuyasha wasted no time in rolling away as Kouga took up a defensive stand.

"Who's the one wasting time now!?" Kouga shouted as Inuyasha ran towards him fists ready.

"It's a matter of fucking principle now you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled punching Kouga in the nose.

Kouga was surprised by the sudden connection with his face and stumbled backwards. Inuyasha kicked out his foot connecting with the wolf's gut sending him to the floor. Both demons were in a huff as they stared at each other. Kouga had done what he thought best to find the most loyal to protect Kagome for Inuyasha. Inuyasha understood but the wolf had pissed him off farther than he already was.

"Boss?" Shin called from the side of the mat. When both demons on the mat relaxed their stance he stepped closer. "The Lieutenant says he has something to talk with you about." Shin handed over the phone and Inuyasha walked away from the others.

Kouga and Shin watched as their leader walked towards Shippou's computer room.

"Did you get the instructions needed?" Kouga asked the young hanyou.

"Yea. There are two other guards there that were hired by Lord Sesshomaru for the Lady Rin. The Lieutenant said the Lady Kagome is resting now and the grandfather is taking the place of the mother sometime tonight." Shin replied as they made their way to the entertainment area.

"After the spy traveling on her friend everyone coming in needs searched." Kouga explained as they plopped down in the nearest gaming chairs.

"Understood."

"Good. I expect you to not let your guard down just because it's her family. In twenty-four hours the Lieutenant will relieve you." Inuyasha's voice carried as he walked across the room. He came to stand in front of Shin. "The other thing is the doctor is a fucking purest, so be ready to be insulted." Shin nodded. No matter how many half demons were born few were excepted. Shin was nowhere near as old as the two next to him or even Ryuu but he was old enough to remember when half demons were much fewer.

"Nothing I ain't heard before, I'm sure." Shin said with a smirk causing Inuyasha and Kouga to chuckle. Shin being a inu hanyou in the Western pack had been given plenty of shit over the years like the others. Some were depressed by the hate, some ignored it. Those who ignored it often ran in the gang with Inuyasha.

"Get ready, a car will be out front for you in ten minutes." Shin nodded and headed to the stairs. "Come on, Flea-bag, we have work to do."

Inuyasha turned and walked back the way he had come. Kouga followed without a word, he knew him and the Mutt had fought enough for the day. There was shit that needed to be done. As soon as Miroku arrived then the real work could get underway but until then he would look over maps and news reports while Inuyasha calculated the next place for Naraku's business transaction.

Kouga smiled, the fight Monday had stirred everyone up. He was itching for another fight with someone other than Inuyasha. The odds were good that Naraku would have a meet in a few days, but Kouga never saw the patterns in the sporadic drops. Inu did though and hopefully his new drive would put him a head of Naraku this time.

Inuyasha and Kouga set up in Shippou's computer room waiting for the monk to arrive. Inuyasha was determined to find the Band of Seven or Naraku in the next two days. Printing off the map Shippou had made him, he pinned it up so Kouga could get a better idea of what was going on. Then he set about tracking what kind of shipment the spider was expecting this time, that would narrow the kind of place his people would use.

_Hopefully I get it figured in time._

**A/N: I'm reposting the voting choices here and not the next chapter but the one after will be the results. Thank you for your time :)**

**Naraku's deal location?**

**A) In an underground club...**

**B) At the shipping yard...**

**C) In some back alley at the edge of the district...**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Information needed

**A/N: I'm posting this not far behind chapter 21 so not much to say. Thank you for reading and please review! On with the story.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-two: Information needed...

The hospital room was silent as the old man sat watching his only granddaughter sleep. Hours had past since he had traded places with Mayu and been search by the young half demon who stood inside by the door. Tarou was unsure what he really thought about the situation Kagome had found herself in but he knew his son would have wanted him to stay open-minded about it.

Kagome had been in a peaceful sleep since Mayu had called him in the early after noon. The night had come and she still slept soundly. The toll that had been taken on her body was more than he would have imagined his granddaughter going through.

Tarou laid his head in his withered hands. "So much to loose for a war we never wanted to be apart of." If the demon at the door heard him he said nothing.

Kagome had things she wanted to talk about, Tarou had an idea what those things would be. The broken bones had shown not only Kagome but many others the extent of her powers. Tarou remembered when he was told Kagome had the light inside of her.

_Tarou's flashback..._

"Yasu, are you certain there was a glow when she was born?" Tarou asked his son as they stood outside of the hospital room Mayu and her newborn daughter now rested in.

"Yes, Dad. A light glowed from inside of her. It was only for a moment then it faded." Yasu said patiently to his father who looked about to go into full-blown panic.

"Do you know what this means?" Tarou asked as he began a short pace back and forth in front of his son.

"Yea." Yasu answered sorrowfully as he looked over his shoulder at the city outside the window. "The jewel is back and Kagome will become the center of the war." Of all the things he had wanted for his daughter the life she was about to be faced with was the farthest one.

"Have you told Mayu?" Tarou stepped up next to his son and looked out the window as well.

"No. We aren't telling her or Kagome. I'll find a way to keep Kagome safe, we'll have no need to tell them." Yasu never took his eyes from the city in front of him but he knew his father would follow his wishes.

_End of Flashback..._

Tarou had known Yasu's plan wouldn't work out but he had never thought it would have gone so wrong. Even though he hadn't been happy with his grandkids ending their training, the attempts on Kagome had stopped around the same time. His sister Kaede, had thought the jewel might have become dormant when Kagome stopped using her powers.

What he didn't understand was what had drawn them back to her. As far as he had known Kagome had not used her powers to draw these people to her.

Tarou raised his head from his hands and looked at his granddaughter. "Young man," He spoke out into the room with authority. "come closer and tell me about this boss of your's that send you to watch my granddaughter."

Shin hesitated at the door. Should he tell anything about his boss or remain silent by the door?

"I am her oldest living male relative, would you boss want me so insulted that I intervene in their possible mating." Tarou knew it was underhanded but as a priest he understood demonic traditions, plus he wanted to know.

Shin sighed, he wouldn't risk Inuyasha's future happiness over something he could handle. Just because the old man asked something didn't mean he had to answer it. Pushing off from the wall Shin walked to the end of the couch closest to the old man. It was still the shredded couch from earlier but he was just going to lean on it anyways.

In the basement of the club an angry hanyou was still growling at the idiot who called himself a monk. Miroku had shown up an hour after Shin had left but the icing on the fucking cake was he had brought Sango with him even though they were still not sure about her.

Kouga sat in silent amusement as the two went at it. He hadn't thought about bringing Ayame to the club yet. The only reason she went to the manor was the need for hands in helping the wounded. She had went back to work at the café and he was updating her on Kagome as often as he could. They still hadn't had a real chance to talk so he hadn't taken her to the wolf den either. The monk on the other hand seemed to want to push his luck.

"Excuse me?" Sango sat from her place against the wall. Raising her hand she waved at the two who were arguing. "Yea, ok first off I'm still in the room, SO STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT! Second would you like to shut up long enough to hear why he brought me here?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the woman like she had grown another head. Did she not understand she was now in a gangs headquarters where Inuyasha was in charge and Miroku was his second? Who was she to yell at them like some dumbass teenagers?

"Yes, my dearest Sango, I think that would be best." Miroku said looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't know why you want to look at me for permission now but sure. What do ya got, Sango." Inuyasha said throwing himself in Shippou's computer chair.

"Well, thank you." She replied the sarcasm was so thick in her voice they could almost see it drip onto the floor. "While the monk her was trying to charm information out of me I realized something important that I hadn't had a chance to tell you boys in all the confusion the other day and with me having a different line of work, not seeing you until today." The way she said line of work was clearly meant to press some buttons but the guys were us to women acting that way, it was why outside women didn't make it in. "Anyways, the man you fought that was trying to keep you from Kagome. His name was Renkotsu wasn't it?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman. As far as he was concerned she wasn't helping her case. "Yea, that's how the bastard introduced himself. He claimed to be the one who took Kagome. Why?"

"That would make perfect sense. He was at the office that morning to see my boss. Renkotsu works for Banryu Collaborating Group and had shown up unscheduled asking to see my boss." Sango watched the three in turn as they absorbed the information she was giving them.

Sango wasn't sure how much it would help, if it would help at all, but Miroku seemed interested in her work and who she worked around so she knew they would make a connection she couldn't. The two men she had met from Banryu had given her the creeps and now she questioned their business even more.

"What does Banryu do exactly?" Kouga asked finally joining the conversation.

"They are based near the port and handle a lot of importing and exporting for us and a few other companies we are affiliated with." Sango answered as she turned to face the wolf demon. His bright blue eyes bore into her brown ones like he was measuring her worth or was getting ready to devour her. It was a look she saw to often in the demons she had to face.

"Had Renkotsu been to the office often enough to know Kagome worked there?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff with the irritation the day was becoming.

Sango moved slowly positioning her body so that Kouga and Inuyasha were in her line of sight with the wall at her back. Kouga smirked at her action but refused to release his stare. Making eye contact with two demons was tricky but Sango managed to do it figuring Inuyasha would be even more pissed if she kept eye contact Kouga but refused to look at him.

"No, Renkotsu had never come to the office before. The other man who came was shorter, around my age I would guess and had long black hair in a braid. He refused to give a name and my boss stepped in before I could force it out of him."

Miroku watched Sango extremely impressed at how she was handling the situation both canine demons had put her in. Anyone unexperienced would have looked away from Kouga and would have probably ended up hurt. He wasn't allowed to eat humans as long as he was in the gang with Inuyasha, but Miroku could see it in those blue eyes. Kouga would devour a human in a heartbeat if he had a reason.

"You must be a very accomplished demon slayer." He said in a soft voice. "What would you do if I was demanding your eyes as well?"

"Slayers don't negotiate. If I walked into this situation and thought you all hostile I would have killed two and saved myself the trouble." She replied very matter-of-factly.

"Why risk us turning hostile?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Sango returned the smirk. "Honestly?" The hanyou nodded they didn't have time for anything less. "Ayame has searched for Kouga for to long for me to willingly take him from her. She is a good friend." Kouga nodded at her answer and released her from his stare stepping back to lean against the wall. "I find even though the lecher drives me nuts, I enjoy his company for the most part and that hasn't happened in a while. Waste not, want not." She couldn't see but Miroku smiled genuinely thinking back on what Kagome had said to him earlier. "And you Inuyasha, what do you think you mean to Kagome? She is my best friend." Without releasing her stare she pulled a spiral sketch pad from her purse and tossed it to the dog demon in front of her. "Less than an hour for an entire year. I couldn't do that to my best friend."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he stared into Sango's truthful brown eyes. Curiosity finally won over him. He nodded to Sango and she nodded back before looking away. Freely his golden eyes traveled to the book in his lap. Carefully he opened the cover. He was shocked to find an incredibly detailed drawing of himself dressed in his loose fit jeans and jacket with hood in place. His hands were deep in the pockets of the pants and his head tilted so that his bangs forced a shadow over his face. Turning the page he was amazed to find more in different positions. Kneeling, running, jumping, even carrying Kagome but no matter what she had posed him so his face and claws were hidden. Inuyasha looked up at Sango confused, he wondered if Kagome didn't want to see his face so she simply didn't draw it.

"I was going to give it to her at the hospital but after you nearly shredded my purse it slipped my mind. Kagome didn't want anyone to know who you were even knowing chances were slim she would see you again. She has always protected you." Sango explained with a shrug showing she didn't understand her friend either.

"Less than an hour for an entire year." He repeated quietly as he turned to the last page that was sketch on. There he found his own deep golden eyes staring back at him.

"She had finished that right before I got to her place the other night when we went to the club. Kagome said she wanted to see your eyes outside of her mind just one more time. Funny that night fate handed her right over to you." Sango looked sad as she watched Inuyasha flip back through the book. Kagome might kill her later but Inuyasha needed to understand how much heart there was to break if he screwed up.

"You said Banryu operates out of the port? What is it your boss does?" Inuyasha looked at Sango closing the book, leaving it to rest in his lap.

"We are a company that offers support to many other small companies. My boss fancies himself a leader in the technological future and has his fingers in many pies." Even if her boss was creepy she still had a job to do and handing out too much information wasn't part of it.

"Does this boss of your's have a name? I already know the company name I can look it up." Inuyasha smirked as Sango realized the fact about what he had said.

"Onigumo Muso." She said bluntly.

"Is Muso a demon?" Miroku asked stepping closer to Sango truly curious to where this could lead.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what kind. He never drops his human disguise and doesn't have any tell-tell signs like you or Kouga." Sango replied gesturing to the canines in turn. "He just is really creepy with ink black hair and the reddest eyes I have ever seen."

The three exchanged a look but said nothing. Sango crossed her arms as she watched them silently come to some kind of understanding she couldn't figure. Eventually Inuyasha turned from the others to the massive computer screen behind him. His clawed fingers clicked against the keys sounding like nothing but noise. Sango watched the screen with the other two as the area surrounding the port came into view via satellite.

Slowly Inuyasha scanned the port. Their people had reported that the Band of Seven were working in the port as well. Turns out they were working under a legitimate company name. There were five container yards, three near the district. Inuyasha printed the addresses to all three none claimed to be Banryu but he knew one of them was.

"It's getting late." Looking at Miroku and Sango he said, "We pick up again first thing in the morning so get some sleep." Both nodded and turned to leave. "Sango, you understand you lost your chance to run away, right?"

"Inuyasha, I am a slayer. I don't run away. Didn't you truly learn that Monday?" Sango asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"I remember seeing your backside move fairly quickly." Kouga grumbled under his breath earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, because how many women can really fight in a business outfit?" With that Sango flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and exited the room.

Inuyasha let out a low chuckle, "Keep an eye on her, Miroku." The monk smiled broadly at the thought of keeping his eyes on Sango. "And good luck."

The canines watched Miroku leave the room calling out to Sango. A few seconds later the muffled sound of a slap came through the door followed by Sango's voice yelling pervert. The two said nothing simply shaking their heads.

"So, do you think Muso is connected to Naraku?" Kouga asked walking over to the desk.

"I can't rule it out. Naraku took on a business front, that might be it. There's no way to tell right now." Inuyasha rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his face. "Gather some of your wolves and I'll get some of the dogs. We have three locations, let's go snoop around."

Kouga nodded, he agreed some recon would be good. "Did you figure where Naraku or his goons will be next?"

"Where not exactly, but it should happen in the next thirty-six hours." Inuyasha said getting up from the chair and stretching.

"That's a big window, Dog-shit." Kouga said walking out the door.

"I'd like to see you figure this shit, Flea-bag. I'll have it narrowed down in time. Until then finding these Band of Seven fuckers and tearing them up is a good filler, don't ya think." Inuyasha said laughing as he walked out behind Kouga.

Kagome woke up slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the invasion of light even though it was a dim glow. The clock was the first thing visible in her line of sight. It read twelve twenty-two.

"Mmm." She stretched her stiff muscles, "I hope it's just after midnight. I don't think I needed another twenty-four hours of sleep."

"You can't rush healing. You need rest no matter how long." The voice next to her bed startled her for a moment.

"Gramps," Kagome breathed in relief, "how long have you been here?"

"For a while. But that's not important. What's important is the questions you have to ask." Tarou's voice was calm and expectant.

Kagome looked in her grandpa's wise eyes. She knew that he had waited for the things she was about to ask. "I remembered, Gramps." Kagome sighed as she adjusted herself to sit up. " That Dad had powers, that I and even Souta have powers. I remembered the day Dad left. The day he...died. I remembered sitting beneath the sacred tree with his as he told me about Kikyou. He was sad when Mom called me in for lunch. Dad told me he loved me like always but there was sadness I didn't understand in his eyes. Did he know he wasn't coming back?"

Tarou looked over his shoulder to the young hanyou by the door. Shin didn't need to be told anything by the old man in the chair by the bed of his boss's future mate. They had family business to talk about and even though he would be able to hear them through it that was the best he could do for them.

Kagome looked curiously at the unknown demon who walked out of her room. Once the door closed behind him she looked at her grandfather for an answer.

"His name is Shin. An Inu-hanyou sent but your Inuyasha." Kagome tried not to smile at her grandfather's reference to Inuyasha but a small one graced her lips. "Now, are you sure you don't want to wait until you're out of the hospital to hear about your dad?" Tarou asked concerned the truth would cause more stress on his granddaughter than she needed while healing."

"I will be fine, Gramps. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Alright then, I believe the best place to start is the beginning. The beginning starts where all the tales you have heard before begin, with Kikyou. The things you were told when you were young were presented more like fairy tales. You were told of the battles won and love she found, the simple parts of the life she lived. What you were never told was that the battle to protect the jewel never stopped. Kikyou and her husband, Higurashi, battled against demons everywhere they went. In time, when they found a place to settle, the locate slayers joined them in their fight.

Priests and priestesses of our family line have fought along side slayers for generations. I may not have active powers but my sister was so blessed...as was your father and they fought. Meeting Sango was no chance happening. You two are destined to fight against great evil. The same evil your father fought against all those years ago." The age and hard life Tarou had already lived showed in his face. Kagome felt guilty for asking he gramps to speak on things that made him sad but somethings just have to be said.

"How do you know it was a great evil?" She asked truly curious.

"Only a great evil would do that to a body once the soul had left." Her grandfather's grey eyes looked haunted by an image she had never seen.

Kagome understood in a way. Whatever had been done to her father had been so bad he was cremated immediately. Only her gramps had seen the condition of the body and it was something he never spoke of.

"The day was warm for mid-fall." His voice started soft and distant. "The leaves were still firmly in place on the sacred tree, your brother was stumbling around the living room and you were running around the shine grounds like a wild child."

_Flashback..._

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Yasu, can you get the phone? Souta has me a bit busy." Mayu called from the living room where her one year old was trying to climb on top of the t.v._

_"Yes, Dear." Yasu called back before picking up the phone. "Hello, Higurashi residence...Jarou, how are you?...I see. Are you sure?...How long until they reach the shrine?...Good hold them there, I have something to handle before I leave...Thank you, Jarou."_

_Yasu hung up the phone hanging his head as well. "You can come out now, Mayu."_

_Mayu opened the screen carefully with her young son in her arms. Yasu walked over and took the boy from her. Hugging Souta tightly he whispered his never ending love to the child._

_"You won't be coming back this time." Mayu hardly ever asked when she knew the answer but sometimes saying things out loud made horrible things more real._

_"I will try, my love. You know I will try. The spider has come this time. He is gathering demons and the Jarou says the destination looks to be the shrine." Placing a gently hand on his wife's cheek, his thumb wiped away a tear sneaking its way silently down her cheek. "I can't let this fight reach you and the children."_

_"I know." Mayu whispered taking her son back into her arms. "Kagome will miss you and Souta will long to know you." More tears crawled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I will miss you!" She let go of the strength she was using to hold in the sorrow and cried as Yasu pulled her close. Souta looked on, wonder and worry clear in his face for his mother's action._

_"He will be strong enough to find his own way and Kagome is special, the light inside her will help her on her path." Mayu nodded into his shirt even though she didn't fully understand. Her children needed her more than she needed her sorrow. Yasu loved her and had given her a wonderful life with two wonderful children to remind her of him everyday._

_Slowly she leaned away from her husband's chest. "I need to lay Souta down and you need to talk to Kagome before you leave." Before another word could be share Yasu pulled Mayu to him with a strong hand at the back of her neck. Their lips crashed together in a passionate, desperate need to say how much they loved each other and how they were the only love for each other. Not wanting to pull away but needing to Yasu loosened his hand and Mayu leaned back to look in his eye. Kagome had inherited the same emotional blue pools. She didn't want him to see her cry any more so she kissed his cheek and turned to walk up the stairs with their son._

_Yasu watched with great sadness in his heart but there was nothing he could do for it. The spider couldn't get close enough to Kagome to see she was the one who held the jewel. Being a priest he knew that demons could sense it, by always being close to Kagome they believed it was coming from him. Once he was gone she would be fair game and he couldn't allow that._

_Walking through the house that had held so many powerful generations of the Higurashi family, Yasu came up with a plan to hide the jewels presence. He couldn't vanish it but he could change what demons would sense and maybe it would be enough. All he had was prayers that it would be._

_He reached the kitchen doors and looked out. There stood his daughter who had been born with the Shikon no Tama inside of her. Kagome still knew nothing about it and Yasu hoped in vain that she would never have to. Taking in a deep breath he slide the door open as the breath escaped and he walked over to where his first born stood under the Goshinbu._

_"This was your ancestor's favorite tree." Yasu spoke gently as he walked up behind the little girl as she stared up into the branches.._

_"Why was it her favorite?" Her voice was so small, it tugged at her father's heart._

_Gently he scooped Kagome up in his arms and sat them down together under the shade of the great tree. "She and her friend would sit here and talk." _

_"What was her friend like?"Kagome asked eagerly_.

_Yasu laughed a little and rubbed his chin. Kagome had a love for the stories of Kikyou and her friend. "Let me think." To Kagome he seemed deep in thought but in truth he was beginning to place a spell on her to hide the jewel. "I believe that he was an elf who liked to grant her wishes." Simply key words he could place in the story would activate the spell and keep her safe._

_A tiny pout formed on her small lips, "He was not an elf, Daddy."_

_"Oh, yeah, now I remember he was a winged demon who would fly her around in the clouds." Her father said trying to hide his smile at Kagome's lack of satisfaction with the answer._

_"Daddy," The little girl whined, "you know he was not a winged demon either." Crossing small arms over her small frame she stared into him calm blue eyes._

_"You are right, Kagome, he had **no magic to grant wishes**, no wings to fly, but he was part demon." she squirmed in her dad's lap getting more comfortable, now the really story would start. "He was a half demon. Someone special because during that time humans and demons didn't get along like they do now." Looking to the left and then the right, Yasu checked to see how close his father might be. A smile graced his lips as Kagome copied his actions. The shrine grounds were empty, with a wink Yasu gracefully fanned his hands through the air calling forth the magic inside of him. Blue miss crawled from his fingertips drawing out the story he was about to tell. "Nearly six hundred years ago, your ancestor, a priestess named Kikyou was intrusted with a sacred object. **A jewel desired**, craved by the worse sorts of being." Kagome hid in his shirt as monstrous demons sprang from his finger tips to attack the beautiful maiden giving him the moment needed for the magic to move in her and surround the jewel. A flourish of his hands and the story pressed on without missing a beat._

_"But she fought them off." Kagome peeked out to watch the figure of a woman fire an arrow and the monster vanished. "**One day** in a meadow close to what was called the Western Lands, she was **locked** in a battle with an evil spider demon. Kikyou was close to losing when suddenly an inu demon joined the fight." Her face wasn't hidden in her dad's shirt any longer. She smiled broadly as a figure with dog ears jumped from the mist of trees in front of the woman. "The spider, realizing that he was out matched fled. When the battle field was cleared Kikyou stayed on her **guard against** the newcomer but to her **surprise** the Inu didn't want the jewel."_

_"Why wouldn't he want the jewel as well? Didn't all demons want the sacred thing?" Kagome asked with genuine curiosity._

_Slowly Yasu let the magic fade as he looked at his daughter's curious face. He knew the chance to teacher her a true life lesson might never be granted him again so he took advantage. Smiling softly at the child in his lap he focused on her and the last part of the spell. "Just because he was part demon didn't mean he wanted it. **There is good and evil in everyone**." He lifted her small right hand in his large one, "Human," then he mimicked the motion with their left hands, "or demon,** it makes no difference**." Gently he placed their hands over her heart sealing in the lesson and the magic. "The only thing that matters is **what is in someone's heart**. **The desires of the soul** are what makes someone good or evil. Do you understand, Kagome?"_

_She thought on it for a moment before nodding. Weaving more power into the air with the soul purpose of finishing the story for her, he silently prayed her life would hold joy and love. When Kagome found it funny to interrupt him again, a tickle war broke out in which they both laughed and smiled until Mayu called from the kitchen._

_The seven year old scrambled out of her dad's lap as if her lunch would run away from her. Yasu felt his heart tear as he sat unmoving from his spot under the Goshinboku._

_"Daddy, don't you want lunch?" Kagome asked_

_He wanted lunch right then more than she would ever know but his family's safety would come first. "I will come soon, Kagome. I have some work that has to be done first." He could feel tears in his blue eyes but by force of will they didn't fall._

_Kagome ran back and hugged his neck tightly. "When you come in we will finish our story and this time you'll tell me his name, right!?"_

_A laugh rumbled through Yasu's chest as he gently stroked her ebony hair. "It's a deal. You are special, Kagome, never forget that. I love you, sweety." His voice was strained as he spoke but he meant every word._

_"I love you too, Daddy." She said smiling broadly._

_Yasu smiled at his daughter and hoped and prayed that she would have a chance at a normal life. He never wanted her to face the things their family had for generations. He knew Souta would have that choice but with the Shikon no Tama in Kagome all he could do was hope. Gently he kissed the top of her head before facing her back towards the house and tapping her on the butt. Yasu watched his daughter skip into the house without looking back. He knew she believed he would be there that evening._

_Standing up he made his way to the steps that lead to the street. His ride from Jarou would be there waiting for him._

_"No goodbye for your father?" Tarou's voice sounded next to him._

_Yasu looked over at his father. The man had shrunk in size over the years. He smiled fondly remembering how he never thought he'd reach his father's height when he was younger._

_"I thought things of sorrow were better left unsaid between us."_

_"There is a chance you will return. Have more faith in your ancestors." Tarou nodded solemnly at his son and turned away._

_Yasu watched his father go and then made his way to the bottom of the stairs. As expected a car was waiting for him with a man in a standard slayer uniform sat behind the wheel. He figure the man was new because he had never seen him before and because they seemed close in age. As he climbed into the car the other man turned down the radio._

_"I'm Aoi Tanji." The man said extending his hand._

_"Yasu Higurashi." Yasu said returning the jester._

_After a firm shake Aoi pulled out into traffic and made his way to the Western part of the city. "So you are the famous Yasu Higurashi. Don't take this the wrong way but I expected the most powerful priest in the city to be...I don't know...older?"_

_Yasu laughed, "Sorry to disappoint."_

_"No, no not at all. I can't wait to tell my little girl I went into battle with Yasu." Aoi replied smiling briefly. "That's the battle there behind the police line."_

_Yasu looked ahead and realize they were next to the border of the Taisho territory. The late Inu no Taisho had left the land to his sons. The eldest seemed to be the one taking charge. Even though there was a younger one known of in the supernatural community, word was he hadn't been seen in the last hundred and fifty years. The rumor was his mother's death had been hard on him and he retreated to her birth region where he had been raised._

_Aoi pulled up to the skittish cop at the blockade. Both men showed their specialized I.D.'s and were sent on through. They abandoned the car a block from the officers. Going to the trunk of the car Aoi pulled two halves of a weapon out and screwed them together. At first Yasu thought it was a spear 'cause quite simply one end had a spear point but the other wasn't blunt. No, the other end had what looked like a crescent moon lying on it's back but was so sharp it gleamed in the afternoon sun._

_"We will split up in about three blocks." Yasu said as they took off down the street. Slowly he allowed his walk to build to a jog that way when he needed to run his body was ready._

_"I'm under strict orders from Jarou not to let you out of my sight." Aoi said as he placed his mask over his mouth, while easily keeping pace with the other man. "I've been warned about you."_

_"That must be why they sent someone so young." Yasu let out a laugh but there was no humor in it. Jarou described the demon as a strange spider that hid himself under a baboon cloak. He couldn't risk the slayers and not a newbie on this bastard who haunted their family tree._

_Before Aoi could react Yasu turned to his right and began running down the street. When he heard the slayer gaining he slapped a sutra on the nearest building. The small paper threw up a barrier that spanned the street and was to high to jump over. "Sorry, but I can't have you following me, Aoi."_

_Aoi watched as Yasu took off. He shouted as the head strong priest faded into a small spot before turning out of sight. Aoi himself took off weaving his way around the various barriers that were spread out as he ran on. Finally the amount of low level demon flying over head and crawling on the buildings were to man to simply avoid. He had to stand and fight even though he knew it meant not reaching Yasu in time. Aoi had to play the hand fate had given him.__.._

_End of Flashback..._

"How can that be all, Gramps?" Kagome asked distressed at the sudden end to the story.

"I'm sorry, but Aoi knew nothing else after they were separated by your father's barrier. What happened between the demon and your father only the two know. Sadly the only one living to tell the tale is not going to tell you willingly." Tarou looked at his granddaughter, he could clearly see the wheels in her head turning.

"You said a spider cloaked in a baboon hide has terrorized our family for generations. I assume he is the same Kikyou and her half demon friend fought. This demon wants the Shikon no Tama that is inside of me? But do you know anymore about him?" Kagome asked in earnest.

"I'm afraid I don't." Tarou said sad he could not give Kagome more information to protect herself.

A soft knock came from the door. Slowly it open and Shin walked in closing it immediately behind him.

"I may have more information about the demon."

**A/N: Alright! So I know it seemed random for the back story of Kagome's dad just spring up there but for Kagome it's not going to be random at all. Sorry about how long these last two chaps took to post. Sadly organizing my thoughts on how the next few fights will unfold will take as long or longer. Thanks to everyone holding tight! And THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! See you soon ^_^**


End file.
